Dragon Ball Super: The Saiyan Warrior of Hope Saga (Epilogue)
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: The treacherous Project: Zero Mortals has finally been ended and peace has once again been restored to the Earth, both past, present and future, but new adventures continue to await Goku and the Z-Fighters as a dark, sinister force draws near to its awakening...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo, everyone! Sorry I took long, but I finally made the first chapter of the epilogue episodes of the Saiyan Warrior of Hope Saga! Also, just so you guys know ahead of time, I'm gonna head to Cedar City on Thursday and probably won't be able to post another chapter until next Thursday. Just thought you guys should know ahead of time so that you don't get worried. Plus, I apologize if the ending is a bit too-fetish like, although, granted, the way Roshi would react is funny. As for king Kai, let's just say things are looking up. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **The Saiyan Warrior of Hope Saga (Epilogue)**

" **Eternal Shenron! By Your Name, I Summon You Forth!; Whose Wish Will Be Granted?"**

 **Chapter 1**

It all began one night when Bulma stepped toward the keypad, entered a code, and entered her lab before she checked in her left and right, walked in as the doors close behind her while the sign that says "OPEN", changed into one that says "LOCK" and decided to check on a certain item she noticed from Trunks' future before she scanned it on a computer. When she discovered a perfect match, Bulma simply gasped with hope before she got to work on it as the lights turn on to reveal the Time Machine in a curtain.

"It's gonna work this time. I'm positive!", Bulma exclaimed before she grabbed the curtain and pulled it off.

Then, she thought to herself as she then enters her own Time Machine.

"I know Time Travel is against the laws of the universe or whatever, but still! Trying something everyone says can't or shouldn't be done is the whole point of being a scientist! Heck, I already built one! Well, Future me did. Point is, there's no reason I shouldn't be able to do this.", Bulma thought as she put the key in the Time Machine, got into the seat and tinkered with the controls.

Just then, Bardock spoke up, surprising Bulma and catching her attention as she turned to notice him.

"Except because it's wrong.", Bardock spoke aloud, causing Bulma to cringe and turn to Bardock.

"Oh, hey, Bardock!", Bulma greeted nervously, the slightly acrimonious Saiyan being peeved.

"Don't 'hey, Bardock', me! I know what you've been doing last night, just like I know what you're doing now.", Bardock spoke, making Bulma nervous before she spoke quickly.

"Hehehehehe. And what do you think I'm doing?", Bulma inquired nervously.

"You've been building the Time Machine in secret, haven't you?", Bardock guessed, shocking her.

"How did you know this?!", Bulma exclaimed.

"I read your mind using telepathy. As for how I got here, I came to check on you and here you are, trying to meddle with the balance of the universe in your very own playroom.", Bardock replied with a half-angry tone in his voice.

"Well, if you're that mad, what's to stop you from smashing it to bits?", Bulma asked.

At that moment, as it to answer, the LED lit up red and read aloud as the machine spoke four times "ERROR".

"Well, that, for one thing.", Bardock replied.

"What? Another failure?", Bulma puzzled before she sighed in frustration.

"Why is it so hard to start up?", Bulma asked before she removed the key before examining it.

"It must have something to do with this part. It's the only piece made of a material from the future.", Bulma spoke before she shook her head and set the key down before reading the journal.

"No way! I can't give up now. There has to be a present-day substitute I can use.", Bulma believed before Bardock gave her his own two cents in response.

"A word of advice? I'd suggest giving up on these Time Travel Shenanigans. We all know that Time Travel is possible, but apparently, it's also forbidden. Why do you think Supreme Kai of Time gave us those Chrono crystals to allow us to go back to our own time, while also straightening Time itself out?", Bardock asked.

Bulma, from hearing this, then sighed in defeat before speaking in assurance.

"All right. I suppose I could give it a break.", Bulma sighed.

"You'd better. Because if you don't, I'm gonna turn that Time Machine into scrap, and if not me, then Lord Beerus will do the with a snap of his fingers, and he is not going to be happy about this.", Bardock warned.

Meanwhile, at King Kai's planet, King Kai was very surprised at Goku's plans for the day.

"Say what?! Are you really gonna use a wish to resurrect us all?!", King Kai exclaimed.

Goku then replied as he was eating his fifth noodle bowl.

"That's right, King Kai. I've realized I put it off for way too long. Besides, the last time we called Shenron, we only used one wish to ask him where the Super Dragon Balls were.", Goku began before he swallowed his food and then continued.

"So, I'll just summon him up again and use another wish to bring you guys back to life.", Goku finished.

Needless to say, King Kai was rather touched about Goku's plan for a wish for Shenron. So much so that he wept tears of joy while also hugging Goku, practically crushing him.

"Oh, Goku! I'd resigned myself to being stuck in this form for the rest of eternity! It's nice to know you were thinking about me; I'm so touched!", King Kai wept joyfully as Bubbles hollered.

Goku, however, couldn't breathe from King Kai's apparent Bear Hug.

"I can't breathe! King Kai! Will you please let go of me?!", Goku groaned from the tight hug before King Kai released his right grip.

"Sorry. I got carried away.", King Kai apologized.

"Water. Water. I need water!", Goku wheezed.

However, Gregory had doubts.

"You say you'll bring us back, but how can we trust you on that when something always seems to come up at the last second?", Gregory doubted, puzzling King Kai and Bubbles as Goku drinks the water from a jar.

After he finished drinking the water, Goku then turned to the three angels.

"Look, don't worry. It's gonna happen this time. What could possibly go wrong?", Goku assured before chuckling.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Yamcha was hanging out with Android 16, the Android 21 of the present timeline, in her normal form, of course, and Majin Buu, who apparently wanted to get to know 21, as they were lying down on grass and looking at clouds as the birds' chirping filled the air.

"The clouds certainly look beautiful this time of day.", 16 admitted.

"Yeah, no kidding. One of them even looked like a wrapped-up piece of candy.", Yamcha commented, apparently seeing a cloud shaped like a round piece of candy, neatly wrapped inside as Buu giggled.

"Well, that is a little odd, but all the same, they are beautiful.", 21 admitted, seeing the same cloud Yamcha mentioned.

Then, at that moment, 21's stomach growled somewhat worrying her.

"Oh, no. Not again.", 21 worried, puzzling Buu.

"Huh? What wrong?", Buu asked.

Then, Yamcha turned to Buu as did the practically starving Android.

"Oh, that. It's been happening a lot more than it should have.", Yamcha replied.

"The bad news is, I still tend to get very hungry. But the good news is, my hunger's a lot more manageable since splitting from my evil self.", 21 added.

Then, 16 decided to add another fact.

"Still, even after we feed her, she tends to grow even hungrier.", 16 added, seeing as the situation posed quite a baffling conundrum as Buu then put his fingers under his chin and rubbed against it in response.

"Hmm.", Buu spoke as he was thinking of a solution.

Then, a moment after, Buu thought of a plan.

"Buu got it!", Buu exclaimed, catching Yamcha's attention.

"Huh? Got what, big guy?", asked Yamcha.

"Buu feed pretty lady.", Buu replied, puzzling 21.

"Feed me? But how would that work?", 21 puzzled, considering the fact that no matter how many times she was fed, her hunger always returned shortly, but under manageable condition.

Then, Buu took a piece of himself off his stomach, which quickly regenerated before Buu then turned a spherical piece of himself into a pink macaron with cream on top, much to 21's surprise and Yamcha's confusion.

"Ta-da!", Buu exclaimed.

"No way!", 21 exclaimed.

Yamcha, however, was still puzzled.

"Uh, how exactly does that work?", asked Yamcha.

"Simple. Once pretty lady eat, she get super stuffed!", Buu explained as it showed Buu's cartoonish thought bubble of how the process would work.

How the process works is first Android 21 eats the special macaron Buu made and then comically inflates into a blueberry without even turning blue before 21 then smiles with her eyes closed and a small, pink heart appears above 21. Given the idea, Yamcha felt that at least 21 wouldn't go hungry again and became impressed.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner?!", Yamcha shouted, puzzling 21 as she gave a nervous grin and giggled before she turned to Buu and asked a question.

"So, this will really keep me stuffed?", asked 21.

"Mm-Hmm.", Buu replied with a nod.

Then, 21 looked back at her macaron and gulped nervously.

"Well, here goes nothing.", 21 responded before she popped the pink macaron in her mouth.

After she swallowed it, Yamcha wanted to know if it worked.

"Well? How do you feel?", asked Yamcha.

Surprisingly enough, 21 did not feel anything and simply just shrugged as she responded.

"All I am feeling right now is hungry.", 21 replied.

Suddenly, by surprise, 21 gasped and exclaimed in surprise as her breasts got twice as big before the same thing happened to her belly and butt, surprising her and Yamcha.

"Uh, okay. What's going on?", Yamcha puzzled.

"I-I don't know.", 21 only replied before her stomach began grumbling as her arms and legs suddenly puffed up, causing her gasp and begin to adopt a slightly horny behavior.

"But it feels...", 21 began before her whole body slowly began to get fat as her skin turns pink, her hair turns snow white, and her face gets just as chubby as Buu's.

"...soooooo goooooood!", 21 moaned as she continued growing, ripping apart her clothes to show her Majin outfit with which the rings on her neck and wrists broke apart as her arm sleeves rip apart, showing her arms completely while her tail grows from behind.

Then, the process finished just as her stomach finally stopped grumbling, much to 21's joy.

"Hey. I-I don't feel hungry anymore.", 21 realized as she noticed her big belly before touching it with her fat arms and hands.

Buu then spoke in response with a grin.

"Told you!", Buu responded.

Then, Yamcha understood the point.

"Oh, I get it. If 21's that big, she won't even go hungry anymore.", Yamcha realized.

Then, 21, who now resembles Majin Buu for the case of body physique, turns to him.

"That was actually a good idea. But as much as I like being that big, how am I gonna lose all this weight?", 21 asked.

Buu then replied.

"Simple. Take deep breath and let it out. The next time you go hungies, you get fat like Buu then eat until you're not hungies and then take deep breath to get skinny.", Buu replied, puzzling 21.

"Really? That's all I have to do?", puzzled 21 as she blinked her eyes a couple of times before Buu nodded with a reply.

"Mm-Hmm."

Then, 21 sighed before she then realized how helpful he was so far, even if he was a bit childish.

"Well, you have been helpful so far.", 21 admitted before she then took a deep breath and then breathed out the pink dust slowly, causing her body to shrink back to normal weight, although she still remains in Majin form.

"Hey, it worked!", 21 exclaimed joyfully, noticing her normal weight now in play before turning to Buu.

"Thanks for the help, Buu.", 21 gratified.

"No problem.", Buu responded.

Then, 21 giggled a little before she decided to head off, puzzling Yamcha.

"Hey, uh, 21? Where are you going?", asked 21.

"I'm just gonna pop on over to Bulma's for a while.", 21 began before turning to Yamcha. "You can come with if you want."

Then, Yamcha grew a bit surprised before he then pulled himself together and cleared his throat before responding.

"Sure, I want to go with ya.", Yamcha replied before 21 then grabbed Yamcha by the waist.

"Then, hold on!", 21 spoke with a smile before taking off with Yamcha, who practically yelled out in surprise as Buu and 16 looked in with a grin.

"Hey, not so fast, 21!", Yamcha exclaimed.

Meanwhile, at Bulma's lab, she was scanning the material before it pulled up four results: one emerald, one ruby, one topaz (both of which failed with red X's crossing them), and what appears to be a very rare sapphire element, which got a 100% Match, much to Bulma's joy.

"Hey, a perfect match! All I have to do is fix the element and I can fix the Time Machine.", Bulma hypothesized as she then tried to locate the nearest supply. "All right, let me find the nearest supply."

However, when Bulma searched, the answer was not very assuring.

"What? Under the surface? Near Earth's core?!", Bulma exclaimed before Goku appeared via Instant Transmission.

"Yo!", Goku greeted, getting her attention.

"Oh, hey. What's up, Goku?", Bulma greeted back before she realized the potential danger of being exposed, what with the Time Machine just behind him.

"Uh, hold on! Uh, nothing to see here!", Bulma panicked as she then swiped the controls to a light switch, pressed it and turned off the lights, puzzling Goku before she then reprimanded him for lack of door manners.

"What is wrong with you?! How is it possible you've been alive for this long and you still don't know you have to knock first?!", Bulma reprimanded.

"Sorry, but how can I knock when I'm using Instant Transmission?", Goku asked, causing Bulma to sigh slightly in defeat.

"Fine. In the future, just call ahead, okay? So, why'd you come to see me?", Bulma asked.

"Mind if I borrow your Dragon Radar for a bit?", Goku asked, slightly puzzling Bulma.

"Uh... Uh, yeah, I guess so.", Bulma responded before handing him the Dragon Radar later.

"Here you go.", Bulma spoke, presenting the Radar to Goku.

"Thanks a lot, Bulma.", Goku gratified.

"So, once the dragon gets here, what are you gonna wish for?", Bulma asked.

Goku then chuckled before responding.

"Funny you should ask. Making good in my promise to bring back King Kai.", Goku replied.

"I'll return this in one piece. Bye!", Goku assured as he flew off, relieving Bulma.

"Well, that was a close one. If Goku finds out I'm building a Time Machine, it'll get back to Beerus. Then, I'll have a Destroyer mad at me.", Bulma worried before she quickly realized something.

"Hey, wait a minute. If Goku Simmons Shenron, I can just go to him and wish for that crystal instead.", Bulma realized.

Meanwhile, as Goku was flying in the air, a voice called out to him.

"Hey there, Goku!", 21 shouted catching his attention before she and Yamcha caught up to Goku.

"Hiya, 21! Oh, and good to see you, too, Yamcha!", Goku greeted.

"Hey, man! Good to see ya again.", Yamcha greeted back as 21 giggled.

"So, what brings you two lovebirds here?", Goku asked, causing both 21 and Yamcha to blush a bit before she responded.

"W-Well, we were on our way to Bulma's. How about you?", asked the Majin Android.

"Well, I was gonna get all 7 Dragon Balls to make good on my promise to bring someone back.", Goku replied, puzzling her.

"Dragon Balls? What are those?", asked 21.

"Oh, those are special orbs we collect in order to summon the dragon Shenron and have three wishes granted, but the last time we used them was to find out where the Super Dragon Balls were, and if you're wondering about those, they're planet-sized versions of our dragon balls and any one wish is virtually possible.", Yamcha replied, astounding her.

"Sounds pretty good.", 21 admitted before a Dragon Ball beeped on Goku's Radar.

"One must be down there.", Goku figured before 21 pitched in.

"Can we come with you, Goku?", 21 asked.

Goku then chuckled before replying.

"Sure. The more, the merrier, am I right?", Goku replied before he dashed toward the island.

"Thanks.", 21 responded before she followed him while holding onto Yamcha.

Elsewhere, things were a bit dull for Roshi.

"Things've gotten too boring around here. If this chair wasn't so comfortable, I'd say we should find some girls.", Roshi stated.

At the mall, Chi-Chi, 18, and Marron were walking in the mall.

"Yay! I love my new dress!", Marron shouted joyfully before giggling.

"Don't dance around too much; the floors are slippery.", Chi-Chi warned.

"'Kay!", Marron agreed.

"I never realized how much more fun it is shopping with a little girl. You get to dress them up in all sorts of adorable outfits. Isn't it great, 18?", Chi-Chi asked before turning to see 18's slightly indifferent face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?", asked Chi-Chi.

Then, 18 replied as she walked along and even held Marron's hand as her daughter giggled.

"I'm fine. It's just all this shopping's made me think how Krillin never wants anything for himself. He's always doing something nice for me and Marron or giving us presents. I say it's time we get something nice for your daddy.", 18 replied before she then spoke further outside.

"I just don't know what. Shopping for others isn't my strong suit.", 18 guessed about herself.

"Well, no matter what you get, I'm sure he'll love it.", Chi-Chi assured.

Meanwhile, Bulma was drinking a green apple drink with Ice Cream on top in the same outfit from when Golden Frieza first appeared on Earth.

"What's taking him so long?", Bulma wondered.

However, Bulma failed to notice Beerus and Whis present behind her.

"Hello, Bulma. You're looking well.", Whis civilly greeted, catching her attention.

"Whis and Lord Beerus?! Don't be mad I can explain!", Bulma assured.

"Explain what?", Beerus puzzled before turning to Whis as he turned to Beerus before both turn back to her.

"We're rather hungry and were wondering if you could serve us one of your delicious meals.", Whis responded, relieving Bulma.

"You're here for food? Yeah. Okay, sure.", Bulma replied before she then laughed and explained. "Right. I just meant don't be mad, 'cause the food's not ready yet! Of course you came to eat, 'cause there's nothing else to see down here!", Bulma assured before she turned around and gave an angry look in secret.

"Gotta play it cool. I can't have Beerus get suspicious and start looking around in my lab. And what is with these two, always showing up at the worst possible times? Great. Now I gotta find them a big d

spread, make sure they eat fast and get them to leave. And all before Goku returns with the Dragon Balls.", Bulma thought before turning back to the pair with a grin.

"Okay, I know just the place!", Bulma assured.

Later, Beerus and Whis were at a seafood restaurant mostly involving crustaceans as they were utterly speechless from the food prepared as Whis pulled out a squiggly meat from the crab.

"This might be just the most tender crustacean meat in the entire 7th Universe, my lord!", Whis exclaimed.

Then, Beerus concurs as he picks up a crab's claw and begins to play with it.

"And look at this one, Whis. I can still make the claw move!", Beerus exclaimed, peeving Bulma from far away.

"Just eat your doggone food and get out of here! Sheesh!", Bulma thought.

Meanwhile, 21 picked up the three-star ball.

"Okay. I got it.", 21 spoke before flying over to Goku and Yamcha from the mountain.

"I've got the last one.", 21 assured, pleasing Goku and Yamcha.

"Great. We got all 7. Time to get back.", Goku spoke before 21 and Yamcha nodded.

Later, Goku, 21, and Yamcha were on their way back with the 7 Dragon Balls.

"Bulma! I'm fine! And I brought 21 and Yamcha over!", Goku shouted, getting no answer as the trio landed on the ground.

"Yo, Bulma! Where are you?", Goku shouted, still getting no answer.

"Looks like Bulma's not here right now.", 21 figured before Goku spoke next.

"Well, too bad.", Goku responded before the seven dragon balls were gathered.

"I gotta admit. Those Dragon Balls sure look cute, don't they?", 21 commented.

Then, Yamcha turned to Goku.

"So, who'd you promise to bring back?", Yamcha asked.

"I promised to bring back King Kai with these.", Goku replied, puzzling 21.

"Well, what happened to him?", 21 asked.

Goku then grew slightly nervous as he responded.

"Well, you see...", Goku began before it showed a flashback of him sending Cell to King Kai's planet right before he exploded, taking Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory with him. "I kinda killed him by accident when I sent some evil guy named Cell to his planet right before he exploded."

21 grew quite surprised.

"Wow. That really happened?", 21 asked, embarrassing Goku as he chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, but now, like I said, I'm gonna bring him back.", Goku assured.

21 then grinned before she spoke.

"Well, what's stopping you?", 21 replied before Goku nodded and then spoke the magic words to summon Shenron.

"Eternal Shenron, by your name I summon you forth!", Goku exclaimed before the seven dragon balls glowed and the sky turned into the same dark consistency from when Black first arrived in the past only to be thwarted by Future Yurei.

Then, the Dragon Balls shot out a sort of beam before it then became all zig-zaggy and then turned into a dragon as it roared, impressing 21.

"No way! That's Shenron?", 21 exclaimed before Yamcha chuckled.

"Yep, that's him, all right. The big dragon himself.", Yamcha answered.

Meanwhile, King Kai could hardly contain his excitement.

"Aaaah! This is it!", King Kai exclaimed cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Bulma noticed Shenron from far away.

"Shenron?!", Bulma exclaimed.

Then, from different areas, 18, Chi-Chi, Marron, the Pilaf Gang, Roshi, Turtle, Oolong, Puar, Bardock, Gine, and Tora noticed him.

"No way. What is that?", asked Tora.

"That, my friend, is a dragon.", Bardock replied with a grin as Gine grinned as well.

Back at the restaurant, Bulma decided to hurry over to him, posthaste.

"Um, sorry, Lord Beerus, I, uh, have an important thing to do now, but take your time.", Bulma spoke as she then tossed 5 wads of cash to the chef, perplexing and then surprising him.

"Keep the change.", Bulma stated.

"From all this cash?!", the chef exclaimed in surprise.

Meanwhile, Beerus and Whis were still eating Crab, but with Beerus having a bit of trouble with his meat as Whis had no trouble at all.

"Wow. This meat does not want to come out.", Beerus commented.

"Try this, sir. The Earthlings have invented a tool for just such a problem, which I call 'the Crustacean Thigh and Leg Extraction Fork'. Catchy, right?", Whis suggested, puzzling Beerus.

"Wait, what was that?", asked Beerus.

"Like I said, sit. The Crustacean Thigh and Leg Extraction Fork.", Whis replied.

Meanwhile, Shenron was now speaking to Goku, 21, and Yamcha.

"All right, now. Speak your wish and I shall grant it. The last time you summoned me, I granted one. That means two wishes remain. Now, speak your next wish.", Shenron spoke.

King Kai could barely contain his hopes.

"Yes! He'll bring us back any second now!", King Kai exclaimed.

Meanwhile, 21 turned to Goku.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on ahead, Goku.", 21 encouraged.

Then, Goku began speaking his wish.

"Okay, my wish is for everyone on Ki g Kai's World-", Goku began before 18 interrupted.

"Hold on a second!", 18 shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"What?", Goku puzzled.

Then, 21 turned to see 18, joined by Oolong, in bat form, and Master Roshi.

"Oh, 18. It's good to see you.", 21 greeted before 18 responded as she landed in the ground before Oolong reverted back to normal while Master Roshi landed.

"It's great to see you, too, 21.", 18 admitted before Oolong went up.

"Oh, great Shenron!", Oolong began before being bonked in the head by Roshi's staff.

"Oh, no, you don't, piggie!", Roshi rebuffed.

"You haven't even heard my wish yet!", Oolong reprimanded before Roshi responded.

"We'd be fools to let you wish again. Don't think we've forgotten your Shenron history.", Roshi states before it showed a flashback of Oolong and Puar as bats watching as the Pilaf Gang were gathered around Shenron before Oolong spoke to prevent Pilaf's wish from coming to fruition.

"The world's most comfortable pair of Ultra soft underwear!", Oolong exclaimed, puzzling the Pilaf Gang before Shenron's eyes glowed, granting Oolong's wish.

"Your wish is granted.", Shenron spoke before said pair of underwear landed on Oolong's head before it went back to the present with both Oolong and Roshi growling at each other, puzzling 21 before she then turned back to 18.

"Uh, okay? So, what brings you here, 18?", 21 asked.

"I want to know something real quick. Why did you summon Shenron? What do you need to wish for now?", 18 asked.

Before 21 could answer, Goku spoke.

"I'm gonna bring King Kai and his pals back to life.", Goku replied as King Kai and the others chanted in his world.

"Do it! Do it!", the trio chanted.

Meanwhile, 18 was puzzled.

"Wait, that's it? Then that still leaves one wish, doesn't it?", asked 18 before 21 replied.

"Uh, yes. Why?", puzzled 21.

Then, 18 got up in Goku and 21's faces.

"Then, I want that last wish for myself!", 18 exclaimed, surprising 21, before Roshi stepped forward and insisted on his wish.

"No, I wanna take it!", Roshi exclaimed before Yamcha rebuffed him.

"I don't think so, old man. For all we know, you could use it to surround yourself with sexy babes, none of which compare to 21 over here, by the way.", Yamcha boldly rebuffed, causing 21 to blush like crazy as Roshi responded.

"You don't know that!", Roshi complained as 21 then grinned, still blushing, and turned to 18.

"So, what's your wish, 18?", asked 21 as King Kai and the others heard from below on Earth.

"My wish is for Krillin. You understand wanting to do something nice for your spouse, right, guys?", asked 18.

"More so than you think, actually.", 21 responded quickly before Goku did.

"Uh, I guess.", Goku responded before Roshi complained.

"Hey, what's so wrong about an old man finally getting what he's always wanted?", asked Roshi.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you are way too old to do any of that stuff?", Yamcha replied before Oolong spoke next.

"This is pig-scrimination!", Oolong complained, somewhat baffling King Kai.

"They are all so embarrassing.", King Kai admitted.

Meanwhile, Shenron was quite peeved about the argument.

"Ugh! What is your next wish?!", Shenron impatiently asked before Goku and 21 chuckled nervously.

Elsewhere, the ecstatic Pilaf Gang was nearby behind a tree.

"My dream of world domination is one wish away from coming true. All the time we spent at Capsule Corp. as virtual prisoners, forced to be good citizens, has led to this one moment of redemption!", Pilaf exclaimed before Shu spoke.

"Considering we eat free gourmet meals every day and don't pay rent, I don't think it's been all that bad.", Shu admitted before Pilaf retorted.

"Yes, Shu. That's a fair point. But that's done! I want you both to remember this moment as the rebirth of Emperor Pilaf!", Pilaf shouted before running off for Shenron, slightly worrying Mai and Shu.

"Pilaf's back! Oh, Shenron! A word, please!", exclaimed Pilaf before Trunks and Goten suddenly appeared.

"Coming in hot!", shouted Trunks before they unknowingly knock Pilaf into the sky, worrying the two young gang members.

"Emperor Pilaf!", Mai and Shu shouted.

 **Chapter 2**

Goten and Trunks were arriving at Capsule Corp., much to Goku's surprise.

"Trunks and Goten, too?", puzzled Goku.

Then, Trunks explained as soon as the duo landed on the ground.

"We saw the sky go dark, so we had to come.", Trunks explained.

"Did you make a wish yet, Dad?", Goten asked.

"I haven't had a chance.", Goku replied sadly before Trunks slightly interrupted.

"Well, good. We've got a big one we want Shenron to grant!", Trunks shouted.

Roshi saw a slight offense.

"Why should your wish go to the front of the line?", asked Roshi.

"Because we're sick and tired of having to watch you grown-ups always get your wishes granted! It's about time ya kids finally get some face time with Shenron, right Goten?", asked Trunks.

"Uh-Huh.", Goten agreed puzzlingly before 21 spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it works that way.", 21 stated, puzzling Trunks and Goten.

"Even if what you say is true, I don't think it's right for you to just get what you want just by wishing for it. While that is easy, I think working hard for it is just as beneficial, as Time-consuming as it might be.", 21 stated before Roshi concurred with the Majin Android.

"Mm-Hmm. 21's right, boys. When you're young, you work hard. When you're old, you par-tay!", Roshi stated, surprising and peeving 21 at the same time.

"Wh-what?! That wasn't the point I was trying to make!", 21 exclaimed before Trunks complained.

"That doesn't sound fair!", Trunks stated.

"Aw, come on, 21!", Goten spoke before 21 calmly snapped.

"I'm sorry, Goten, but I said 'no', and that's final. Besides, you could work hard for the next time you get the chance, then you'll understand what I mean.", 21 assured as Oolong crept up near Shenron, causing 21's wars to twitch a little before she then focused on the pig man.

"He-heh. Now's my chance.", Oolong spoke before 21 then used her tail to grab Oolong by the neck to trap him.

"You're not getting a wish either, Oolong.", 21 calmly reprimanded, unintentionally choking him.

"21! You're choking me, you hunky chick!", Oolong exclaimed, slightly embarrassing 21 before she loosened her grip a little.

"Sorry. I'll let you breathe, but I still won't let you go just yet.", 21 spoke before Oolong groaned in defeat.

"I don't care who, but one of you should hurry and make a wish.", Shenron warned before the group, except 21, began to chatter wishes unintelligibly, for Shenron's case.

"N-no. Y-You're just talking over one-", Shenron spoke before he then growled in frustration.

Meanwhile, Shu and Mai were pulling Pilaf out of the crevice on the wall.

"Pull, two, three! Pull, two, three!", Shu and Mai shouted, trying to get Pilaf unstuck, but had no luck so far.

"Come on, already!", the two members exclaimed before they finally pulled him out of the crevice and flung him onto the ground before they caught up.

"Emperor Pilaf!", Shu shouted as he and Mai caught up.

"Your majesty, are you okay?", asked Mai before Pilaf slightly snapped.

"Leave me alone! I'm fine! No one expects to be blind-sided, but this time, I'll be ready for it!", Pilaf exclaimed before he ran off for Shenron again.

Meanwhile, 21 noticed Gohan carrying the sick Pan.

"Wait. Is that Gohan?", 21 puzzled before Pilaf shouted, catching her attention.

"Shenron, wait!", Pilaf exclaimed before 21 did as soon as she realized what was going to happen.

"Uh, Pilaf! You might want to get out of the way!", 21 shouted to Pilaf before Gohan exclaimed.

"Hold on! It's an emergency!", Gohan shouted before stepping on Pilaf, inadvertently sending him underground, much to Shu and Mai's shock and 21's chagrin.

"Emperor Pilaf!", Mai shouted.

"I tried to warn him.", 21 sighed.

Then, Gohan landed in front of Goku, 21, and 18.

"Gohan?", asked Goku.

"What's up?", 21 asked.

"Hey. Are there any wishes left?", asked Gohan.

"Yeah.", Goku replied.

"There are two left, by my count. Why?", 21 added.

"Oh, good. Pan's has a fever all day, and it's gettin worse.", Gohan replied, worrying Goku and 21.

"Oh, no.", both Goku and 21 spoke, ironically at the same time before Pan was shown panting.

"Poor little thing.", Goku stated.

"Have you tried all the doctors here?", asked 21.

"I took her to the doctor, but nothing they did worked. I think her being part Saiyan makes it hard to find an effective medicine.", Gohan figured before he made his request. "Do you mind if I use swish to ask Shenron to make her all better?"

Then, 18 spoke next.

"Gohan, of course not. Go right up there! We would never say no to Pan.", 18 spoke.

"Sure, it may take us down to one wish left, but it's a small price to pay to help her heal.", 21 concurred.

"Uh-Huh!", Goten, Trunks, Roshi, Yamcha, and even Oolong agreed.

Gohan grinned before he spoke.

"You guys are the best!", Gohan gratified before Goku spoke.

"Well, go!", Goku urged.

"Right.", Gohan agreed before did so and took a few steps toward Shenron.

"Shenron! I wish for you to restore Pan's health!", Gohan exclaimed as Pan continued panting.

"That is a simple wish to grant.", Shenron spoke before his eyes glowed red, healing Pan before she then giggled.

"You okay?", asked Gohan before she then flew out of her blanket, turned around, and gave an excited squeal as she apparently grew a Saiyan Tail, much to Gohan and 21's surprise.

"What?! She has a tail now?!", 21 and Gohan shouted at the same time before she looked over to her own tail, which was now holding Oolong by the waist before she then grinned.

"Good job, bro!", Goten shouted.

"All right, Pan! Way to rock that tail!", Trunks exclaimed.

Then, Goku spoke his confused statement.

"Wait. How did Pan grow a tail?", Goku puzzled.

"It must be her Saiyan biology. While it may be true that most Saiyans are born with tails, I just didn't think hers would kick in like this.", 21 guessed before Shenron spoke.

"Your wish has been granted.", She Ron spoke as Pan then floated downward to Gohan's arms.

"You're a great dad, Gohan.", 18 admitted, causing Gohan to turn to 18 with a grin.

"Thanks. And you guys are good friends. Well, better get back. Videl's waiting for us.", Gohan stated before he then flew off with 21 giggling and Roshi chuckling before he spoke.

"What a nice moment.", Roshi admitted.

Then, Shenron spoke next.

"Now, speak your final wish.", Shenron instructed before 18 saw the downside.

"Great! There's only one left.", 18 stated before the others groaned and Roshi and Oolong overlapped each other.

"Don't tell me we have to fight over it now!", Oolong panicked as Roshi spoke.

"If you had any respect for your elders, you would believe that last wish goes to me!", Roshi exclaimed before Goku spoke.

"I'm sorry about that, guys, but the last wish is for me.", Goku spoke before 21 concurred.

"That's true. Looks like you all might have to wait until next time and we can decide who gets what then.", 21 added before 18, Roshi, Oolong, Goten, and Trunks groaned in disappointment.

"I hope you're listening up there, King Kai, 'cause I'm finally gonna fix you.", Goku stated before King Kai spoke in agreement.

"Ready when you are, Goku!", King Kai exclaimed before he then started stating his wish.

"Yo, Shenron! Here's my wish: I want the three people on King Kai's world to-", Goku began before 18 stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, stop!", 18 exclaimed puzzling Goku and King Kai while 21 groaned in slight frustration.

"Not this again.", 21 grumbled.

"If you're waiting this long to bring back King Kai, Can't we wait a little longer?", 18 asked.

"Yeah, 18's got a good point, Goku. Put that wish back in play ", Roshi concurred, starting to peeved the North Kai.

"He's not going anywhere. Bring him back next time.", Oolong insisted as King Kai growled angrily.

"C'mon, guys! This isn't fair!", King Kai spoke before 21 spoke against Oolong's suggestion.

"Absolutely not. If he's waited this long, by that logic, don't you think he's had enough waiting?", 21 stated.

"She's right. I made a promise to King Kai.", Goku concurred.

However, the selfish voices were not silenced.

"If it's not on paper, it doesn't count.", Oolong rebuffed.

"Yeah, no judge would enforce that.", Roshi agreed.

"I don't even know why he'd even want to be revived. I'm sure that halo looks great on him. Anyway, can we talk about my wish?", 18 spoke as King Kai's growls began to fuel with rage.

"Pan got a wish and she's younger than us! What gives?!", Trunks complained before 21 spoke.

"Because she had a fever that couldn't be cured with even the best medicines. Your wish wasn't as important as hers, was it?", 21 jeered before King Kai finally lost his temper and shouted to the Earth.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!", King Kai shouted, catching Goku's attention.

"King Kai?", Goku puzzled as 21 gave a shocked, panicked look.

"How are all of you this selfish?! Goku got the Dragon Balls to fulfill his promise and fix what he did to me! ME! Who is your King Kai, by the way!", King Kai shouted before Gregory urged Goku.

"Do it, Goku! Make your wish!", Gregory exclaimed.

However, 18 still saw no point.

"But why do you guys even need to be brought back to life? Does it really make any difference whether you're alive or dead?", asked 18, baffling 21.

"I thought that was obvious, 18.", 21 spoke before King Kai spoke as she blinked her eyes.

"It feels different!", King Kai snapped back before 18 spoke again.

"What? 'it feels different'? Well, my reason is way better than that!", 18 boldly stated.

"And my wish for party girls is way better than her wish!", Roshi argued.

"And mine's better than his!", Oolong argued.

Then, Roshi, Oolong, and 18 started arguing, puzzling King Kai whilst unintentionally angering 21 before she huffed, puffed, and blew them down like a big, bad wolf.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!", 21 shouted loudly at the top of her lungs, literally blowing Roshi, Oolong, and even Goku away before Oolong landed on the wall before Roshi crushed him before Goku crushed Roshi, taking the wall along with him, also surprising King Kai and Yamcha as she panted heavily before she widened her eyes at the destruction she caused, not to mention the fact that she blew them away as Goku weakly got back up.

"Ow.", Goku complained as he rubbed his head from the debris that hit him from 21's sudden outburst before the Majin Android began blushing in embarrassment.

"Whoops.", 21 grinned nervously.

"We're going to be here all day, aren't we?", Shenron asked.

"You have no idea.", Yamcha sighed.

Meanwhile, Pilaf groaned as he climbed back up the hole.

"Unbelievable! I can understand once, but getting blind-sided twice?!", Pilaf exclaimed.

Mai then decided that Pilaf should quit while he still can.

"Um, sir, maybe you should take all this as a sign to sit this one out.", Mai warned.

However, Pilaf was not willing to give up.

"It just doesn't feel like it's your day.", Shu warned.

However, Pilaf only snapped at his gang.

"Hey, cram it! I'm not giving up over a couple of speed bumps!", Pilaf shouted before it showed Bulma's car and then Bardock, Gine, and Tora headed toward Shenron.

"Okay! Third time's the charm, kids. Shenron! I'm coming!", Pilaf shouted as he hopped out of the hole and then made a break for it.

However, he didn't count on Bulma, Bardock, Gine, or Tora headed there.

"Hey, wait! Don't wish for anything yet!", Bulma shouted, inadvertently knocking Pilaf toward a wall before he decided to let it slide this time.

"You guys're right! I will let this one go.", Pilaf finally spoke before the three Saiyans landed in the ground while Bulma stopped her car before hopping out with a bag.

"Whoa, Bulma?", Goku puzzled.

21 was quite relieved.

"There you are. Where were you?", 21 asked.

"I was otherwise engaged with Lord Beerus and Whis. So, anyway, if Shenron is here, I'm assuming there's at least one wish left, right?", Bulma asked.

"Yeah. I'd say so.", 21 replied before Bulma responded.

"Well, sorry, guys! I'm taking it!", Bulma stated, puzzling everyone.

"Don't act all surprised! If it wasn't for my radar, Goku wouldn't have found the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron in the first place!", Bulma added, puzzling 21.

"Yeah, I don't think that's exactly how it works, Bulma.", 21 contradicted.

"Yeah, 21's right! That's why I'm asking Shenron to help me find out what Krillin wants.", 18 concurred before 21 then realized why she came all this way.

"Huh? That's your wish? Why didn't you say so?", 21 asked, puzzling 18.

"If you'd have mentioned it sooner, you would've know sooner that you didn't have to go through all that trouble. If you'd just asked Krillin, he would've told you that as long as he has you and Marron in his life, he has everything a man could ask for.", 21 stated, causing 18 to blush.

"A-Are you sure?", 18 asked.

"Positive.", 21 replied.

"I guess, that does sound like something he's say.", 18 admitted.

"Doesn't it? Why don't you just forget Shenron for a while and hurry on over to him? Being here with him is the best present you could give him.", 21 suggested.

"You're right, 21.", 18 responded before 21 giggled with her eyes closed before she opened then again and turned to Roshi.

"And what exactly would you like?", 21 asked.

"A pink car full of hotties!", Roshi exclaimed, causing 21 to blush like crazy even before she turned to Bulma.

"Uh, Bulma?", asked 21.

"Say no more, 21. I got this.", Bulma sighed before she dialed a call on her phone and spoke to it.

"For 10,000,000 Zeni, can you send over a pink car filled with girls in bikinis?", asked Bulma.

As Bulma hung up, Roshi gave a confused look before said car arrived, prompting Roshi to turn around as Bulma opened her eyes and grinned.

Then, as the bikini girls chatter and giggle, 21 frankly blushes and giggles a bit nervously while Roshi blows out steam from his nose and falls backwards, snapping 21 out of her stupor.

"Well, at least now, his nose isn't bleeding.", 21 admitted.

Even Goku was impressed.

"Not bad, Bulma. You two've become an even greater wish-granter than Shenron.", Goku commented, causing Shenron to gasp in surprise, 21 quickly hearing it before retorting.

"Hey, don't talk about Shenron that way!", 21 reprimanded, causing Goku to giggle nervously.

Then, 21 turned to Oolong.

"And Oolong, Your wish is a new comfortable pair of undies, right?", 21 asked, peeving Oolong.

"No! This time's different!", Oolong yelled before Bulma then presented a briefcase to 18.

"18, if you get rid of this weirdo, all this is yours.", Bulma negotiated, before 18 gasped and then grinned as she got her fingers ready.

"Done and done.", 18 spoke before 21 spoke.

"Hold on, 18. I'll do you one better.", 21 assured before she then huffed, puffed, and blew Oolong into the sky as he shouted.

"But I never told you what my wish was!", Oolong complained.

Then, 21 turned to Goten and Trunks.

"So, what about you two?", asked 21.

"We came to ask Shenron for-", Trunks began before he finally got stumped.

"Uh.., What?", puzzled Trunks.

"Yeah, what do we want?", asked Goten.

"I'm not exactly a genius on this kind of thing, but you need to know what you want to wish for before you have it granted, right?", 21 stated.

"I know! We just never figured out that part!", Trunks responded.

Bulma then spoke next.

"Well, then, good luck. When you finally have something, come back to me and maybe I can help. In the meantime, I can take your spot for myself.", Bulma stated, surprising Goten and Trunks.

"And with that, I can get my wish granted.", Bulma sighed.

However, there was still a roadblock at present.

"About that, Bulma, we kinda got sidetracked.", 21 stated otherwise.

"Yeah, I still haven't had my wish granted.", Goku added.

Bulma then turned to him in surprise.

"What? I thought you already went.", Bulma reacted.

"We were about to, but then 18, Roshi, Oolong, and even Goten and Trunks started hogging him.", Yamcha responded.

"What's more, Pan had a fever that even the doctors couldn't fix, so we had to let Gohan heal her with Shenron. I mean, come on. I don't blame her, but we could never say 'no' to Pan, not at this age.", 21 added, earning Goku's chuckle.

"No, of course not.", Goku responded, earning Bulma's frustrated grunt.

"She even grew a tail, last I saw.", 21 stated, surprising Bardock.

"Wait, hold on a second. You mean to tell me that my great granddaughter has a tail now?", asked Bardock.

21 then "Mm-hmm'd" in reply as she nodded.

Then, 21 thought of an idea.

"Wait. That's it. So, Bulma, what exactly is your wish?", asked 21 before Bulma showed a picture of the Earth mountain with the arrow pointed toward the center with a rare blue element from which the arrow was pointing to.

"I need to get this element, but it's all the way down near the center of the Earth.", Bulma answered before 21 made a decision.

"How about I get this one for you, Bulma?", 21 offered surprising her.

"Really? You mean it? It's dangerous down there, even for you.", asked Bulma.

"Yep. Goku can finally get his wish granted and you can finally have that rare crystal. Everyone wins.", 21 replied, earning King Kai's sigh of relief.

"Okay, it's a deal.", Bulma answered before 21 grinned and turned to Goku.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Goku?", 21 urged before Goku then spoke to Shenron.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! Hey, Shenron! I wish for everyone on King Kai's world to be brought back to life!", Goku shouted.

Then, Shenron was willing to comply.

"Very well.", Shenron spoke before his red eyes glowed before the three halos above King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles vanished, practically exciting then as much as kids in a candy store.

"You did it, Goku! You finally kept your promise just like I knew you would!", King Kai exclaimed with joy as Goku chuckled a bit before responding.

"That's right, buddy! I sure did.", Goku responded before Shenron spoke.

"Your two wishes of the day have been granted. I shall take my leave.", Shenron spoke before Bulma spoke somewhat against it.

"Okay, but I'm warning you. If you go, I'll have no choice but to tell Lord Beerus that you were rude to us.", Bulma warned.

"He's here?!", exclaimed Shenron before he began sending Beerus' presence while 21 spoke to Bulma.

"Uh, Bulma, do you think it's smart to scare him like that? Even if Beerus is here, Shenron's time is up. We can't just keep him around forever. He's already granted our wishes anyway.", 21 stated.

"Well, I just thought Beerus should get to see Shenron again today. Besides, it'll only be for a minute.", Bulma assured.

21 then sighed before Deciding.

"All right, fine. Only for a minute, but nothing more.", 21 answered.

Then, Shenron spoke in a panic.

"Lord Beerus! Fine! I-I'll stay! But only for a little bit, okay?", Shenron replied.

"Aw, thank you.", Bulma gratified.

"So, where exactly do you keep your new pressure suits?", asked 21.

"Hold on. Don't tell me you're actually gonna do this, 21.", Yamcha puzzled.

"If you are, make it snappy! I've been here too long!", Shenron shouted.

"I have to do this, Yamcha. But, don't worry, though. I'll be fine.", 21 assured.

Meanwhile, Beerus and Whis just finished their meal.

"Ah! Wow. Yummy.", Whis reacted as Beerus was cleaning his teeth with his claw. "Well, Lord Beerus, if you're full, we should be going. Oh, Chef! Your seafood was scrumptious."

"Took a little work to get it out of the shell, though.", Beerus critiqued.

Then, Beerus and Whis were already leaving with the chef thanking them.

"Thank you! Enjoy the night!", the chef gratified.

Whis then stated the only downfall.

"My only disappointment was that Bulma could not stay and eat with us. I'm curious as to where she ran off to.", Whis admitted before he and Beerus looked up to notice the gray sky.

"Maybe it had something to do with Shenron.", Beerus guessed.

"I sense 21 is up to something as well.", Whis guessed.

Meanwhile, at the center of the Earth, 21 found the rare crystal in her new pressure suit.

"Well, that's the crystal, all right. Maybe I can use that crystal to help build a machine for those who are very sick, or injured. A lot of people could benefit from my ability to heal.", 21 stated before Beerus and Whis suddenly arrived, surprising her.

"Lord Beerus?! What are you doing here?!", puzzled 21.

"Android 21. What exactly are you doing here at the center of the Earth?", Beerus asked.

Back at Capsule Corp., Trunks was trying to build his mini sand castle with a Capsule Corp. flag still standing, but failed, frustrating him as Goten giggled. Meanwhile, Roshi was blushing with an ice pack on his head, surrounded by bikini girls in a pink car.

Meanwhile, both Shenron and Yamcha were quite worried.

"So, uh, do you think 21 will be much longer?", asked Shenron.

"Yeah. She hasn't turned up for a few minutes.", Yamcha added.

"Just be patient!", Bulma only exclaimed.

However, Shenron was just about reaching his limit.

"You don't understand! My body's about to disappear!", Shenron warned before 21, Beerus and Whis arrived.

"Hey, nice timing, 21!", Goten shouted.

"Yeah, and she brought Lord Beerus and Whis!", Trunks agreed.

Bulma, however, saw this as a bad sign.

"This is bad.", Bulma spoke, catching Bardock's attention.

"Wait a minute. You've ignored what I told you last night, haven't you?", Bardock figured, causing Bulma to cringe in panic.

"Oh, uh, uh, hey, Lord Beerus! Hello. What a pleasant surprise.", Shenron nervously greeted, puzzling Beerus.

"What? Why are you acting all nervous?", Beerus puzzled.

"Nervous? Oh, I-I'm not nervous.", Shenron only responded.

"Okay.", Beerus responded questioningly.

Then, Bulma whispered to 21, causing her ears to wiggle a bit before she turned to Bulma and landed near her.

"Hey, 21. Over here!", Bulma whispered.

"Oh. Right.", 21 whispered before she then landed in front of Bulma as she spoke further.

"Well, come on. Did you get the crystal or not?", asked Bulma.

"Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is I did get that crystal. But the bad news is, I kinda led them right to it.", 21 replied before Beerus spoke, holding up the crystal.

"Bulma, this is the element you wanted, is it not? You sent 21 on a very dangerous journey for this, so it must be critical to whatever it is you're working on.", Beerus guessed, worrying Bulma while 21 grew puzzled.

"Actually, I volunteered to go there to help Goku bring back King Kai and the others.", 21 spoke to Beerus.

"Is that a fact? In any case, that sounds very suspicious.", Beerus spoke before he turned to Bulma and spoke.

"I hope this doesn't mean you've secretly been building a Time Machine.", Beerus accused, worrying Bulma before Whis spoke.

"Is it possible you still don't understand the severity of altering the flow of Time, especially since we've just straightened it out with the Chrono Crystals the Supreme Kai of Time made?", asked Whis before Bulma responded nervously.

"Well, there are so many rules; who can keep track of them all?", Bulma asked nervously.

Then, Beerus turned to 21.

"And as for you...", Beerus began, worrying 21 as well.

"You said you plan on using this to create a machine to help heal your people whether they be sick or injured, did you not?", Beerus asked, somewhat relieving 21.

"Uh, yeah. That's right. How did you know that?", puzzled 21 as she blinked her eyes.

"Tell you what. I'll let you keep half.", Beerus spoke, puzzling 21 even further.

"Huh? Just what do you mean by that exactly?", 21 puzzled before Beerus split the crystal in half, keeping one half in one piece while the other half gets shattered into crystals, much to Bulma's dismay as Beerus tosses the first half to 21, who caught it with her hands, before Bulma bowed to him in fear and apologized.

"Forgive me! I won't time travel anymore! I promise!", Bulma shrieked before Beerus responded.

"Good to hear. And just so you're not tempted...", Beerus began before he then snapped his fingers, causing the Time Machine to explode, surprising Goten and Trunks while Bulma gasped in panic and turned to see the destruction wrought, surprising 21, Tora, and Gine.

"He did all that with a snap of his fingers?!", 21 exclaimed.

"How is that possible?", Tora puzzled.

"There's just no way!", Gine exclaimed before Bardock turned to Bulma.

"I tried to tell you over and over, but did you listen? No!", Bardock slightly reprimanded, as Bulma began to weep over the loss of her Time Machine.

"My Time Machine!", Bulma began to weep.

Then, 21 turned to Shenron.

"Okay, Shenron. Thanks for your help. You can get your rest now.", 21 gratified with a sheepish grin, relieving Shenron before he decided to take his leave.

"About time! I couldn't take it anymore!", Shenron shouted as the dragon balls then begin to scatter all across the Earth, much to Goku's surprise.

"What?", Goku puzzled before they scattered across the earth.

Then, the sky turned back to blue before Beerus yawned.

Then, 21 sighed and turned to the puzzled Bulma.

"Hmm. I wonder if there's something I can do to cheer her up.", 21 wondered before it hit her.

"Hey, I know.", 21 spoke before she then stretched her arm over to Bulma's mouth before entering her throat, surprising her, Goku, Goten, and Trunks while intriguing Beerus and Whis.

"Okay. Now, I just gotta make sure it goes to her breasts, not her belly. Somehow.", 21 thought as she continued the process, causing Bulma's breasts to grow bigger, earning her grin.

"Got it!", 21 thought with a smile.

Then, Bulma began to moan in pleasure with a grin as her breasts were already growing past a B-Cup size and causing the middle of her collar to split apart, revealing more of her breasts down the middle.

Then, 21 giggled before she then used her left hand to form a Rosé-colored energy blade similar to Goku Black's before she maneuvered it above her ever-flowing arm.

"Okay, now. Time to cut it off riiiiiight... now!", 21 spoke before cutting her own right arm off like taffy, before the severed arm fell to the ground and continued feeding Bulma all the way up to her breasts before she gulped it down and sighed lustfully, finally causing the full middle of her breasts to be exposed, although fortunately, she still had her bra on.

Then, 21 turned to Bulma and spoke to her as her energy blade dissipated.

"So, Bulma. How do you feel now?", asked 21.

Then, Bulma spoke to her with newfound lust visible in her voice.

"I feel great. These boobs you gave me are already making me feel like a beautiful, new woman, like a smart, sexy bimbo, even!", Bulma spoke with lustful joy.

"Good to hear it. And technically, these are your breasts. I just expanded them to help cheer you up.", 21 responded as her right arm regrew back to how it was.

"Well, it worked. I've never felt so sexy in my life! It's almost like all my cares are melted away. Still, comments like that aside, at least it makes them more supple than ever.", Bulma commented with a smile before Roshi spoke next.

"Aw, come on! Now, I really wanna get down and dirty with her!", Roshi exclaimed, cradling an ice bag on his head, before Yamcha spoke against it with a grin.

"Sorry, old-timer, but it looks like you're sticking with bikini girls from now on!", Yamcha stated, causing Roshi to faint on one of the bikini girls' laps, causing them to give a slightly surprised look before they grinned and giggled a bit, as did Yamcha, 21, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Bardock, Gine, Tora, and Bulma.

 **A/N: Bingo! Roshi gets reminded of the time Bulma unwittingly shows herself buck naked and then, due to Yamcha's rebuttal, passes out as the others laugh like friends. Also, Bardock and Gine return as well. Now, if there's anything to make this epilogue of a saga better on the next chapter, please let me know. Although, I kinda prefer the Good Android 21 vs the Evil one in the next episode instead of Goku vs Arale, in my opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry I took so long, but I finally edited this chapter together. Now, bare with me, cause it seems a bit crude at first, but still cool. If there are any changes you wish to see to make this chapter better, feel free to speak up. You can add in suggestions for the next episode, too. Here's a surprise character in the beginning. Wanna know who it is? Well, you don't have to wait for very long, actually. Also, TomPendragon still gets credit for Majin Buulma now and forever, just in case the creator of this character is asking. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **The Saiyan Warrior of Hope Saga (Epilogue)**

" **Android 21 vs. Android 21?!; A Chaotic Evil Spells the End of the Earth?!"**

 **Chapter 1**

At night, with the full moon in view, since having witnessed Beerus destroying Mira, the evil Android 21 has to scram and become a recluse, due to the fact that this way, no one would be able to stop her from turning everyone and/or everything she likes into candy before eating them. She just finished her latest cupcake before sighing in frustration and banging her fist against a tree, scaring away several birds.

"This is just so frustrating! Towa should've been back by now! I'm so hungry, I can't even stand it anymore! No matter how many times I eat, I still get hungry!", the Evil 21 whined just before an earthquake occurred, much to her surprise as she got rocked around before she landed in her rump, frustrating her.

"All right, who did that?!", the evil 21 growled before she noticed a flock of birds flying away, puzzling her, as hungry as she is.

"That's odd. Normally, they fly away before the quakes start."

Then, the evil Majin Android turned to notice the source as it seemed to have the most impact at the spot where the ground was cracking before she grinned.

"Finally, a real meal!", the evil 21 slurped before she went over to the source.

However, as soon as she did, a loud demonic growl erupted from the cracks before the source shedded the rocks off him as they were quickly propelled away from the unknown evil that was emitting a black and red aura, which quickly shot out dark red beams everywhere as he roared, creating dark red Time portals, one of which was near the source and, coincidentally, brought Vegetto to the present timeline where the evil source was, puzzling him.

"Wha? Hey, why am I in this timeline and not my own?", Vegetto wondered before he turned to notice both the ecstatic, evil 21 and the source of the dark red Time portals, which was a Saiyan with long, black hair similar to Raditz's, but also with his mouthguard and straightjacket on with not only a Saiyan Tail, but also blanked-out eyes as he growled menacingly.

"Wow. So, that's why, huh? I've never felt such chaotic evil energy before. If he even uses 10% of that, it could be enough to destroy a whole planet.", Vegetto stated before he gasped upon noticing several portals opening everywhere.

"Darn it. It's getting worse by the second. Looks like I'm gonna have to warn Kakarot, and that goes double for Vegeta, too. Not only is it the smart thing to do, but apparently, it's also the right thing to do right now.", Vegetto spoke next before he used Instant Transmission and vanished.

Meanwhile, the evil 21 walked over to the Evil Saiyan with a wickedly excited face.

"Oh, my! I've never sensed such power from you before! I bet you could taste very nicely!", the evil 21 said as she prepared her Sweet Tooth in him, only for the Evil Saiyan to glare at her, taking her by surprise before the pink glow in her finger ceased, causing the evil 21 to sigh in defeat.

"All right. But I should at least know what you are. After all, there's not much of anyone like you.", the evil 21 inquired before the evil Saiyan spoke as black lightning sparked around him.

"I...am evil...incarnate!", the Evil Saiyan responded as he then looked up before his aura flared up even more.

* * *

Later, at a sort of a nationally televised convention, Goku, who apparently took the job of security guard thanks to Hercule, yawned before the newscaster spoke.

"Greetings to everyone out there in TV Land! We are coming to you live from the annual inventors awards right here in beautiful West City! This event recognizes the most outstanding inventions of the past year, and look! There's the master of ceremonies now; our very own superstar, Mr. Satan!", the newscaster continued as it then showed Hercule getting ready for his live appearance.

Then, it showed the newscaster at the tables.

"All the talented tinkerers who've been nominated are gathered here eagerly waiting to find out which gadget will take home the top prize of the night.", she continued before setting the microphone near 21 just enough for her to speak her response clearly. "Excuse me, ma'am. Could I have a word?"

Then, 21 spoke with a nice grin.

"Well, you just have to wait and see what my invention is. What I can say, though, is that it will certainly do wonders.", 21 replied before the newscaster turned to the camera.

"Stay turned to find out who wins!", the newscaster spoke before Vegeta only faked his cheering, not even hiding it.

"Yay.", Vegeta faked, puzzling Bulma.

"Would it kill you to smile just for one day?", Bulma asked.

Trunks can agree for a different reason.

"Yeah, Dad. This is supposed to be a big party. Mom's invention is about to win top prize. It's a really big deal for her.", Trunks stated.

However, Vegeta exclaimed his own reason.

"And it has nothing to do with me.", Vegeta retorted before the lights turned off, catching the others a bit by surprise before the crowd started cheering with Hercule entering the stage before he stated his speech.

"Yes, yes. Uh, thank you. Thank you. Uh, honored guests, I'd like to thank you for taking time away from inventing stuff to be here as we celebrate you inventing stuff. Now, without further ado, the moment you've all been waiting for..!", Hercule spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku was waiting outside in his work clothes.

"Aw, man. Having a day job sure is boring.", Goku complained before flashing back to what Chi-Chi told him.

"Now, listen here, Goku! Mr. Satan went out of his way to get you the security job, so you're gonna take it! You know, it's about time you did some serious work for a change. And be sure to fix your hair before you go.", Chi-Chi spoke.

"Yeah, that's easy for her to say.", Goku complained before he stretched his arms, unwittingly moving his hair back to normal and even ripping out the sleeves, much to his slight dismay.

"Aw, dang it.", Goku sighed before Vegetto suddenly appeared, catching him, and another guard, by surprise.

"Vegetto?!", Goku exclaimed.

"You know that guy?!", the guard exclaimed.

"Yeah. He may not be a bad guy, but he's not always helpful, either.", Goku replied before Vegetto spoke with sarcasm.

"Nice to see you, too, Kakarot.", Vegetto sighed.

"What are you doing here, anyhow?", Goku puzzled.

"I didn't exactly come here by choice.", Vegetto replied, puzzling Goku while giving him an idea.

"Well, why not? Is your energy out of whack?", Goku guessed.

However, Vegetto stated otherwise.

"Nah, it's fine. What isn't fine is the reason I wound up here instead of my own time.", Vegetto responded.

The guard grew puzzled as the conversation went on.

"Well, what happened?", Goku asked.

"Right after I arrived here, I saw not only those strange portals popping up everywhere, but get this: I saw the source of all that hocus pocus."

"Well, what is it?", Goku puzzled naturally before Vegetto noticed the guard listening.

"Look, I think it's best if we have the rest of this conversation in private.", Vegetto suggested before Goku then walked down a few steps after Vegetto did so.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at keeping secrets anyway.", Goku agreed before the guard tried to get him back up.

"Uh, you can't just leave.", the guard snapped slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the annual winner was getting announced by Hercule as the spotlights danced around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to announce the academy has chosen as this year's most outstanding invention...", Hercule spoke before he eventually got out a card and opened it before reading it as the drumroll stopped.

"The hunger-stopper 2000 by West City's own...Android 21!", Hercule announced as the spotlight shone down on 21, puzzling her before she blinked her eyes and then gave a grin as the crowd cheered.

"R-Really?", asked 21 as Bulma and Trunks grew puzzled.

"Aw, thanks, guys. You're too much. Really.", 21 spoke before Hercule spoke next.

"Hey, 21. Come on up here and say a few words here.", Hercule insisted before 21 nodded and did so before clearing her throat.

"Thank you for the warm reception, everyone. As you all know, I am Android 21. Just recently, I've joined Capsule Corp., and as a result, I've made many great inventions, but the credit for the prize-winning invention goes to Bulma for that one. Without her, I wouldn't have been able to make it.", 21 spoke, causing Bulma to blush and giggle before 21 spoke further and presented her machine that looks almost like a pink macaron.

"So, in lieu of that, I give you... the hunger-stopper 2000!", 21 exclaimed before the crowd applauded as Hercule then asked her a question.

"So, uh, 21. What exactly does this cute little gizmo do, anyway?", Hercule asked.

"Well, it keeps you well-fed for a whole week.", 21 replied, surprising everyone.

"No way.", Hercule exclaimed in calm surprise before 21 giggled.

"Way. Allow me to demonstrate.", 21 spoke before she then turned the machine in before it then used an assortment of ingredients, including her secret ingredient that keeps people well-fed for a week, before a macaron landed on her hand.

"And voila! But, wait. There's more.", 21 stated, puzzling Hercule.

"More? What do ya mean?", asked Hercule.

Then, 21 turned to Hercule.

"Tell me. Are you hungry?", 21 asked before Hercule's stomach grumbled.

"Ooh, boy. Hehehe. Now that you mention it, I am gettin' kinda peckish.", Hercule admitted before 21 presented it to him.

"Well? Go ahead.", 21 insisted before Hercule picked it up.

"Okay, fine, but only because it looks so darn cute.", Hercule replied before he popped it in his mouth chewed it, grew fascinated with it, and then swallowed it.

"So?", 21 asked.

"Why, it was the tastiest treat I've eaten! So tasty, in fact, that I don't feel like eatin' again for a week!", Hercule replied, making 21 grin as the crowd grew quite astonished.

"Surprised, I'm sure. I'll admit even my own genius surprised me, sometimes.", 21 responded before Hercule spoke.

"Okay, but of all the things to use for your exotic food, why make it a macaron?", asked Hercule.

"Because...they happen to be my favorite treat.", 21 replied.

"Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense.", Hercule responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the evil 21 and evil Saiyan were walking into the party slowly and quietly.

"No doubt my goody-two-shoes twin would be here. I'm sure of it.", the Evil 21 whispered.

* * *

Back at the stage, Hercule spoke to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, nobody here objects to Android 21 receiving her prize, am I right?!", Hercule shouted before the crowd cheered.

Even Bulma and Trunks were impressed.

"That really is remarkable.", Bulma admitted.

"So awesome! I want one right now!", Trunks exclaimed.

Vegeta, however, only scoffed.

Meanwhile, the evil 21 just stopped for a moment before turning to see 21 on stage.

"Aw, you're too kind. Thanks, everyone. I've known that I'm quite the scientist, but I didn't think that day would come.", 21 gratified.

Then, Hercule presented a blue ribbon to 21.

"In that case, I'll give you your medal now. You've truly earned this one, 21.", Hercule spoke.

"Again, thank you.", 21 grinned before the evil 21 spoke out.

"I don't think so.", the Evil 21 spoke, catching 21 by surprise, as well as Bulma and Trunks.

"Huh?", puzzled Bulma.

"Who is that?", wondered Trunks.

Then, 21 quickly recognized her from anywhere.

"You. Y-You're my evil twin.", 21 figured.

"That's right, but I didn't come alone. Come on out, big guy.", the Evil 21 stated before the evil Saiyan stepped into view, surprising Vegeta.

"A-Another Saiyan?!", asked Vegeta.

"Where did you even find him?", demanded 21.

"I found him just last night in the woods. Why do you ask?", asked the evil 21.

Then, 21 knew something had to have caused a small quake from last night.

"Wait. The quake from last night...that was him all along.", 21 figured before she pointed out something else, due to remembering that time too. "Those Time portals were all him, too."

"Yep. Hard to believe his energy could be that strong, so that's why I'll have a test to see if that's true.", the evil 21 stated before she snapped her fingers and spoke.

"That being said, how about you wreak some havoc?", the Evil 21 suggested before the evil Saiyan then widened his blanked-out eyes, sending out two dark-red aura sawblades toward Hercule, only for him to miss and scare him a bit as the evil 21 giggled.

Then, the sawblades began to tear the building apart. At that moment, Hercule knew that either Vegeta and 21 can handle it.

"Don't worry, folks! I've got this! Please evacuate in a calm, orderly manner.", Hercule urged before the crowd ran away in panic.

Then, Hercule turned to 21 and Vegeta.

"Uh, hey there, muscles? Could you, um..?", asked Hercule before the two making turned to Bulma, who nodded to him.

"That won't be a problem. I'll deal with my other self, and you take care of that evil Saiyan.", 21 stated.

Then, Vegeta had no choice but to agree.

"Okay, fine.", Vegeta sighed.

Then, 21 leaned back as her chest expanded to grow bigger, causing her chest to tear off her shirt and lab coat completely, revealing her body with a black crop top on her chest before she grew a tail and ripped her pants apart before they became baggy pants. At that moment, her skin turned pink and her hair turned white, but her eyes remained the same, after which Vegeta then got the evil Saiyan's attention.

"Hey! How about you fight me?", Vegeta suggested.

"You are week compared to me, Saiyan trash!", the Evil Saiyan goaded before he then prepared **Desastre Claw** before he dashed toward Vegeta, surprising him.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Goku was outside with Vegetto, who just explained the whole situation to him.

"So, it's that bad, huh?", Goku responded.

"Of course, he is, and it's only gonna get worse unless we defeat him.", Vegetto replied.

"How worse?", Goku asked right before Vegeta was sent flying through a wall and crashed onto the ground.

"That answer your question?", asked Vegetto.

Goku then went over to Vegeta before he asked him.

"Vegeta. What happened?", Goku asked.

"That monster's way too strong. Only a primal beast with that kind of caliber could have so much power, and he's not even a Saiyan!", Vegeta replied as he stood up and cradled his arm.

"I know. Vegetto told me.", Goku responded in a serious tone before Vegeta noticed him and grew surprised.

"What?", Vegeta puzzled.

"Believe you me, I'm surprised to wind up here, too.", Vegetto responded.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Reparation"**_

The evil Saiyan then growled as he stomped toward Vegeta, his dark red aura emitting from his body and giving off black sparks before turning his blank, beastly gaze at Goku, causing him to get in a stance. Then, Bulma called out to Goku as did 21.

"Hey, Goku, be careful!", Bulma shouted.

"Kanba's the one who sent Vegeta flying through the wall!", the Majin Android added as Kanba growled.

Goku, having heard this, understood it, but was quickly surprised by his name.

"All right. Wait, his name's Kanba?", Goku puzzled, earnings a growling nod from Kanba.

Hercule yelled out to him next.

"I'm no expert in auras, but this guy's energy is off-the-charts crazy! You have no choice but to whoop his butt big time!", Hercule exclaimed.

Goku then grunted with a nod before turning Super Saiyan Azure, puzzling Kanba, whilst also surprising the evil 21.

"No way!", the evil 21 exclaimed.

Then, she realized that if Goku could do it, so can Vegeta, leaving her with no choice but to send Vegeta to Otherworld, or at the very least, somewhere on Earth that's not the current spot.

"Kanba, do me a favor and blow Vegeta to the sky!", the Evil 21 shouted, worrying 21 with a gasp before Kanba then used his shadow hand, curled up into a fist, to punch Vegeta in the air, as he screamed in slight pain. Then, Kanba decided to catch up as he dashed toward him from the ground as Vegeta was still being blown away, after which the evil Saiyan then used **Desastre Claw** to send Vegeta flying even further as he then seemingly grew smaller and blink out like a star, much to the evil 21's relief and Kanba's amusement.

"Phew! What a relief!", the Evil 21 stated as 21 started to get angry with her evil self while Bulma was shocked.

"He just got rid of Vegeta like it was nothing!", Bulma gasped before Goku tensed the way he did when Vegeta killed innocent people at the World Tournament under Babidi's spell a long time ago.

Then, Kanba turned around and gazed at Goku.

"You're next.", Kanba threatened before Goku tensed again and powered back up.

 _ **End Super Music: "Reparation"**_

"That power doesn't compare to mine.", Kanba mocked, puzzling Goku before he then raised his right shadow fist, his dark red aura flaring up and changing the weather to a dark and stormy one, and opened it up, quickly expanding it in size before sparks emitted from it and hit several spots, creating dark Time portals, one of which summoned the infamous Broly.

Meanwhile, 21 was shocked at Kanba's treacherous power.

"How is that possible?! There's no way on Earth he could be that strong!", 21 exclaimed before the evil 21 responded.

"I know. That's the way to dispose of you, Goku, and the others, of course. And when he's done, I'll just help myself to him.", the Evil 21 spoke, angering 21.

"Why, you...", 21 tensed before she then punched her evil self by the cheek, sending her flying outside to the grove near the trees.

Meanwhile, Kanba then dashed toward Goku with his shadow claw raised before he countered with a **Kamehameha** and stopped the attack just enough, blowing dust and smoke into the ground, after which it was quickly cleared by the rainfall as Goku got back up and giggled in relief.

"Woo! Man, you are too much.", Goku sighed.

Kanba only maintained his glare.

"Now, you begin to understand my power. That was but a fraction I displayed. My full power is a hundred times stronger!", Kanba exclaimed, surprising Goku.

"What?! A hundred times?!", Goku exclaimed before he then chuckled.

"Bring it on!", Goku exclaimed.

Hercule grew worried and then spoke to him.

"Hey, you sure you can stop that guy, right? I mean, you're gonna stop 'im, right?", Hercule asked.

Goku then turned to Hercule.

"Who knows? He is seriously tough. That's what makes this so exciting.", Goku responded as Kanba's dark red aura sparked out black lightning.

"Fool. Your own arrogance will be your ultimate undoing!", Kanba spouted out at Goku, who only chuckled in response.

"Let's see what happens if I hit full power, too.", Goku said as he cupped his hands together and pulled them over by his right side as heavy rain pelted the ground and lightning danced in the sky and thunder became a sound heard 'round the world. Then, Kanba prepared his shadow hand once more as Hercule panicked.

"Aaah! It's the end of the world! If even Goku is powerless to pummel this savage monster, there's no one on Earth who can!", Hercule panicked.

However, Bulma broke the ice.

"Not on Earth. But I can think of at least one guy.", Bulma stated before she gave a look of determination.

* * *

Minutes later, Whis was told of the situation.

"I see. That is quite the dilemma.", Whis responded.

"Yeah, so you've gotta send Lord Beerus there ASAP.", Bulma urged.

However, Whis only refused.

"I'll ask of you not to speak of a god as though he were a pizza delivery man.", Whis refused.

"I'll put together a spread of delicious food for you. Please?", Bulma pleased.

Whis still hesitated before turning to the snoozing Beerus.

"I'm afraid your timing couldn't be worse. Not even I would dare rouse him in the middle of a nap.", Whis stated before saying goodbye.

"Best of luck to you.", Whis spoke before Bulma panicked.

"Wait, no!", Bulma shouted as Whis hung up before she then sighed with a deep breath.

"I thought this might happen.", Bulma sighed before her breasts began growing in size and tore off her shirt all the way to the bottom of it, this time, revealing that she is wearing a black crop top before her skin turns pink and her hair grows longer and turns snow white while her pants become white baggy pants and her ears become rounded like Buu's before growing a tail with a similar end as Buu's antenna, surprising Hercule and Goku.

"Uh, what the heck is going on here?", Goku puzzled.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Heroic Battle"**_

"That's why I've got a plan.", Bulma spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Android 21 was clashing fists with each other for 10 seconds before 21 punched her evil self in the gut, knocking her back and infuriating her.

"How can that be?! I thought I would be stronger than you!", the Evil 21 shouted before 21 responded.

"Because, I've had my appetite satisfied recently, and you're not gonna believe how.", 21 stated before she then prepared a Rosé colored energy blade with her right hand.

"Oh, yeah? Well, two can play this game!", the Evil 21 retorted before preparing her own energy blade with a black aura and a red blade inside.

Then, both dashed toward each other only to clash with each other's blade before repeating the process for 5 more times, shocking the evil 21 and further "justifying" her reason for bringing Kanba into this.

"Now, you see why I had to rope him in?! Because you caught up to me! I was always hungry, but you weren't, and for once, that makes me jealous!", the Evil 21 exclaimed before 21 responded.

"You're just plain stupid! Sooner or later, the Earth will get blown up into pieces, and all of Time, too!", 21 shouted, puzzling the evil 21

"Wait. All of Time?", asked the evil 21.

"Just look around you! Ever since you brought Kanba along, these time fissures are happening all over the place! If we don't do something soon, all of existence will be wiped out!", 21 exclaimed, earning the evil 21's tensing growl in response.

* * *

Then, Bulma, now a Majin, found the biggest rock possible.

"There we go!", Bulma stated before using her tail to turn it into the biggest cup of pudding, a 50 foot tall one, to be exact.

"That should do it.", Bulma spoke with a grin.

* * *

Elsewhere, Beerus was still sleeping when he sniffed something he hadn't smelt since the pudding incident before he also had a short vision of Kanba before waking up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku was charging his Kamehameha at full power.

" **Ka...Me...** ", Goku spoke before Kanba began raising his voice with a bellow.

" **Ha...Me...** ", Goku continued before Kanba began taking a step.

It was at that moment that Bulma, along with the biggest cup of pudding arrived, surprising Goku.

"GOKU!", Bulma shouted, catching Kanba's attention, as well as Goku.

"Huh?", puzzled Goku.

"I'll hold him off!", Bulma offered as she grabbed a piece of her own body from her stomach before it reformed back to normal and chucked the piece at Kanba, trapping him before it began to rip apart very quickly.

"Now, Goku!", Bulma shouted hurriedly.

Then, Goku tensed with a nod before he then launched a Kamehameha successfully, at full power.

" **HAAAAAAAAA**!", Goku shouted before the blast hit Cumber, literally sending him flying before a dark Portal opened up behind him before Kanba was forced through it, causing the dark Portal to close for good, earning Goku's sigh of relief.

 _ **End Super Music: "Heroic Battle"**_

Then, the dark storm ceased and the weather turned back to normal, much to Vegetto's relief.

"Hmph. It's about time.", Vegetto responded before the rest of the dark portals turned blue and white.

* * *

Elsewhere, 21 sighed in relief while the evil 21 groaned in frustration.

"Now, to finish this.", 21 spoke before firing a Ki Blast at her, sending her crashing into the trees.

At that moment, Beerus and Whis suddenly arrived at the spot where Cumber was right before he was forced back through his own Portal. Whis was quite surprised by the immense speed of travel.

"I don't believe I've ever travelled quite so quickly to get here before.", Whis sighed as Beerus began sniffing for the pudding.

"It worked!", Bulma exclaimed joyfully as her Majin tail swung freely.

Then, Beerus happily noticed the pudding cup, much to his surprise.

"Oh, my! It's pudding! And a healing helping of it, too!", Beerus exclaimed.

Then, Bulma floated over to Beerus.

"Well, go ahead. Eat up, Lord Beerus.", Bulma offered.

Beerus found it somewhat suspicious that she's that eager to let him have it, considering that she's a Majin like Buu, now, but if there was a chance she meant for Beerus to have it, he had to take it.

"Hmmm. Yes, all right.", Beerus said before popping a spoonful of it into his mouth.

Pretty soon, he was seemingly surrounded with a divine background with sparkles and was excited.

"Yummyyyy! Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, YUMMYYYYYYYYYYYY!", Beerus shouted before Vegetto spoke to him.

"Glad you enjoyed it.", Vegetto spoke to Beerus getting his attention.

"Say, after you finish that, can you fight me? I've recently mastered Ultra Instinct and I'm looking forward to fighting you with it.", Vegetto asked, puzzling 21.

"What?", Vegetto puzzled from 21's reaction in her face.

After that, the evil 21 then growled in frustration before shouting at Beerus.

"Hey, you! I don't care if you're a freaking destroyer! That pudding is mine! It's the only way to satisfy my insatiable hunger right now!", the Evil 21 snapped, worrying her good self as well as Goku and the others, and angering Beerus as he gave a low growl.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Oh, wait. You already are a cat!", the Evil 21 insulted, worrying 21.

"I don't think you should've done that.", 21 admitted.

"Yeah, that kind of thing doesn't sit too well with Lord Beerus.", Goku added before Beerus suddenly appeared in front of the evil 21, surprising her.

"What the heck?!", the Evil 21 exclaimed before Beerus spoke.

"Any nuisance who would dare to interfere with the delectable sensation currently in my mouth will pay the ultimate price!", Beerus spoke before he pointed two fingers at the Evil 21 right before she began to fade into tiny purple dots, shocking her.

"What the?! What's going on?!", the Evil 21 panicked before Whis answered the Evil Majin Android's question.

"It doesn't matter if it's an animal, mineral, or Android. There is nothing in the universe Lord Beerus can't destroy.", Whis replied before the evil 21 shouted her final words.

"I can't...lose to food!", the Evil 21 shouted as it echoed.

"Sorry, but it looks like you've already done that.", 21 responded as the purple dots faded away and disappeared.

Beerus then turned back to the pudding.

"Now then...", Beerus spoke before he began eating the rest of it like it was a high-stakes pudding eating contest, amazing Goku and the others.

Eventually, Beerus finished the whole thing before he sighed contentedly and then flew out of the cup, still as fit as ever before turning to Vegetto.

"Hey, Vegetto. About that fight...", Beerus started.

"Huh?", puzzled Vegetto.

"How about we finish with one punch, just to measure how strong you are against me?", Beerus suggested.

"Okay. How does that work?", puzzled Vegetto.

"How it works is, try your hardest lunch in my face and we'll see if you can measure up to me. Of course, I'll try to punch you, too, to see how long you can hold up. Whis, here will be the referee.", Beerus replied, making Vegetto grin as Whis gave a surprised look.

"Really? That's all I have to do? Hehe. This is almost too easy.", Vegetto stated before he then focused calmly and tapped into Ultra Instinct quickly before he flew up to meet Beerus in the same horizontal position, but adjacent and still at a decent distance from him.

"I'll go full power on this one. After all, I always got to improve.", Vegetto thought before he then turned Super Saiyan Rosé as he bellowed and charged toward Beerus, who charged toward him as he bellowed before Beerus' punch missed Vegetto while Vegetto's punch hit Beerus', much to his surprise before he was knocked back toward a tree.

Then, Vegetto laned near Beerus as the Destroyer of Universe 7 got back up.

"You really are strong, aren't ya?", Vegetto commented.

"Well, apparently, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree for you, either.", Beerus responded as he stretched a bit before he continued.

"It seems like you do have enough power to back up your talk.", Beerus commented.

"Yeah. Same to you. Believe me, I would keep going with this, but I wouldn't want to cause any more damage, temporal or otherwise.", Vegetto responded, earning Beerus' grin and nod, before Whis spoke.

"Don't you think you should go back to your own time, Vegetto?", asked Whis.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. You all stay out of trouble, now!", Vegetto shouted as he went through a blue and white Portal before it closed.

"Hey, that reminds me. I got a nap to catch up to, and I've got enough pudding to help me get enough rest this time. Let's go, Whis.", Beerus spoke before he agreed and went back home.

"Yes, my lord.", Whis spoke before he and Beerus went up into the sky and seemingly blinked out.

* * *

Later, 21 apologized to Hercule.

"Sorry about all the damage here. I'm just surprised that my evil self didn't turn anyone into candy, as hungry as she is, although, if it involves lack of power, I can understand.", 21 apologized before Hercule gleefully responded after a warm-hearted laughter.

"I'm fine. I can clean this mess up with my eyes close. You just focused on doing your science-y stuff.", Hercule assured.

"Uh, okay, but I'm also gonna spend time with Yamcha. Something tells me he just might be surprised with what happened today.", 21 spoke before flying off.

"See ya later!", 21 waved goodbye.

"Hey, we'll have to spar again sometime, okay?!", Goku shouted.

"You got it, Goku!", 21 shouted as she flew away before Goku chuckled.

Bulma, still a Majin from when she had to help Goku defeat Kanba quickly so that Earth doesn't get blown up, yawned as she stretched a bit before she spoke.

"All of a sudden, I feel the urge to eat some more candy. Come on, Trunks. Let's go home.", Bulma urged before Trunks has to let her know about someone.

"We can't leave yet, Mom.", Trunks spoke.

"Hm?", Bulma puzzled.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?", Trunks asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, it showed Vegeta dangling from a tree branch with his arms crossed, pulling his usual scowl with his eyes closed.

"I am never involving myself with any oddities again!", Vegeta scowled before a circle shrunk around Vegeta's head and turned the whole screen black.

 **A/N: There you have it. Kanba officially appears on "Dragon Ball Super". So, right now, I'm thinking Kanba could be voiced by either Dave Mallow or Richard Epcar. Of course, if you guys have a better idea for who should voice Kanba, you could lay out suggestions for that as well. Good night, everyone. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everybody. Sorry I took longer than expected, but at least I finally finished this chapter. Not only is it fun and light-hearted, but also more intense as it goes on. I have a surprise that answers why it gets intense. I can give you a hint, though: It involves the consequences of Beerus and Champa's argument-turned-bout. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **The Saiyan Warrior of Hope Saga (Epilogue)**

" **A Challenge from Champa!; This Time, a Baseball Game!"**

 **Chapter 1**

Beerus was just told of Champa's suggestion about a friendly game of Baseball.

"Baseball, you say? Huh.", Beerus pondered.

"Huh.", Whis responded.

"That's right, brother. To cultivate friendship between your universe and mine. Vados tells me games of sport are ideal for that. We can work up a good sweat, too.", Champa explained before chuckling, somewhat puzzling Beerus.

"Huh. And since when do you care about making friends, huh?", Beerus asked before blowing out the earwax from his pinky.

However, Whis seemed eager.

"If I may interject, Lord Beerus, I think promoting inter-universe camaraderie through spirit is a fantastic idea.", Whis interjected.

"You're endorsing this? And where exactly are you suggesting we play this 'ball of bases', Champa?", asked Beerus.

"Good question, I haven't even considered that yet.", Champa responded before he thought it over quickly and replied. "Since I'm pushing it, it's only fair I come to you. How about Earth?"

"Fine. Just don't expect to win.", Beerus replied.

"I look forward to the challenge, brother.", Champa responded before he hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the flying cube, Champa then shows his true colors, at least to Vados as he laughed.

"What a pushover; he fell right into my trap!", Champa exclaimed.

Vados felt that his laughter was a bit vulgar.

"Easy on the vulgar chortles, my lord.", Vados warned.

"How do you expect me not to laugh at my brother's idiocy? He has no idea the whole thing is pretense to get to this Earth and gobble up all their delicious cuisine. Sucker! Like I care about being chummy or getting stupid exercise. I'll order the pawns to do the work while I fill up my belly!", Champa joyfully responded.

However, Vados had a better recourse in mind.

"You don't think you'll want to compete, sir?", asked Vados, puzzling Champa. "If your brother's team prevails, that's not going to bother you at all?"

"'Course not. Who cares? We'll just say 'good game' and celebrate with a big feast. It's my most perfect plan yet.", Champa replied complacently.

"If you say so, my lord. Though, of course, some moderate exercise from playing would make the food taste even better.", Vados stayed, astonishing Champa.

"And if Earth cuisine of the 7th is as special as we've been told, my lord, the enhancement from exercise would make the meal a downright otherworldly experience.", Vados continued, making Champa slightly drool with hunger and wonder as he gulped.

"Tell me, Vados, if I did want to play this 'baseball', how exactly does it work?", asked Champa.

Vados then began explaining as she presented a green sphere with the baseball diamond, a baseball, and the bat in view.

"Let's start with the basics: the ball and the bat.", Vados began to explain.

* * *

Later, Beerus, Whis, Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Trunks, and 21, currently in her Majin form (all of which were on the red team with the symbol of Universe 7), Champa, Vados, Vegeta, Cabba, Botamo, Magetta, Goten, and Bulma, who now goes by Buulma due to transforming into a Majin earlier to help Goku against Cumber, were present as the two angel umpires landed on each side near the two competing teams in the base plate.

"What an absolutely beautiful day for the game.", Whis sighed.

"I couldn't agree more.", Vados concurred.

Meanwhile, Beerus was talking with his team.

"To make the teams evenly numbered, I'll serve as what they call a manager. My not playing gives their team a massive handicap, but that's no excuse. I don't care if this is a friendly game, you will win. Understood?", Beerus asked.

Naturally, Goku was excited, apparently as well as Yamcha and 21.

"You bet!", Goku, Yamcha, and 21 exclaimed, puzzling Trunks.

"Relax, guys, long as I'm team captain, you've got nothing to worry about.", Yamcha assured as 21 turned to him with a warm grin.

"Whoever said I'm worried?", asked 21 before Krillin spoke next.

"How come Tien and Chiaotzu aren't here? You did tell 'em about this, right?", asked Krillin.

"Actually, no. I figured they wouldn't want to. Tien's busy hanging with Yurin at the dojo enough as is. Besides, a sport this intense might be too dangerous for them.", Yamcha replied before 21 spoke next.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here, then.", 21 responded as Krillin chuckled at this.

* * *

Elsewhere, Champa was slightly pumping them up.

"Now, let's go out there and work up a sweat!", Champa shouted.

"Yeah!", the team cheered, except for Vegeta, who scoffed a bit before Whis called out to both teams.

* * *

"All right, you sporting gentlemen. Can we have both teams lined up at home plate?", asked Whis before they did so with Yamcha in front of Champa, 21 in front of Buulma, Goku in front of Vegeta, Gohan in front of Cabba, Trunks in front of Goten, Krillin in front of Botamo, and last, but not least, Piccolo in front of Magetta.

Goku then grew puzzled about one thing.

"Wait a sec. I don't see Hit. Don't you want him playing in your team?", asked Goku.

"Of course, but being a covert operative, he's not easy to track down.", Champa responded.

"In any case, I'm sure he's very busy, so I think it'd be best not to bother him.", 21 added.

"Well, that stinks. I wanted to face him. And, hey, what are Vegeta, Bulma, and Goten doing on your side? I thought this was your universe against ours.", Goku wondered.

"Actually, I'm going by Buulma now, Goku. I'm still me. I just gave a different name now.", Buulma responded before Vados answered Goku's question.

"We needed even teams.", Vados answered.

"Which is why we volunteered. You'd think I skip any opportunity to crush you in something?", Vegeta added.

As Goku grew puzzled, only 21 responded.

"No, I guess not.", 21 responded as Goku then chuckled.

Then, Goten stated his reason.

"And I thought it'd be fun to play you, Trunks!", Goten stated.

"You won't get the best of me, Goten!", Trunks responded.

Then, 21 spoke to Buulma.

"So, Buulma, how're your new powers coming along?", asked 21.

"They're really awesome! Now, I can eat as much as I want and grow bigger to no end.", Buulma replied, puzzling 21.

"You say that like it's a good thing.", 21 stated.

"That is a good thing. I mean, come on, the fatter I get, the stronger I get. Besides, I can lose all the fat, but still keep the strength left over, so that's part of the reason I enjoy getting bigger.", Buulma replied, somewhat relieving and worrying 21 at the same time.

"Something tells me I don't even want to know what the other part of that reason is.", 21 guessed before Whis spoke.

"Now that we've dispensed with the obligatory bravado, let the goodwill game between the 6th and 7th universes begin. 'Goodwill' being the operative word, which means that all acts of destruction are hereby strictly forbidden.", Whis warned.

"Yeah, I kinda got the hint.", 21 responded before Vados spoke next.

"Let's have a friendly game with good sportsmanship. No broken bones, or planets, please.", Vados added.

"Now, let's all bow and say 'good game'.", Whis instructed before the two teams bowed while sighing while Yamcha, 21 and Buulma were the only ones who said so in a cheerful tone.

"Good game.", the two teams said altogether before Yamcha turned to his team.

"Okay, guys, let's go! I'll lead the way!", Yamcha shouted as he eagerly ran over to the spot where the pitchers pitch the balls.

"Woo! Come on, let's see some pep in your step!", Yamcha shouted, making 21 giggle in joy as Goku spoke next.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen Yamcha this fired up.", Goku stated before 21 spoke next.

"Well, from what he told me, he's an expert in baseball back in the day.", 21 stated.

* * *

Later, Marron was enjoying a rice ball resembling a baseball.

"Yum!", Marron stated before she took a bite with Puar, 16, 17, 18, Videl, Pan, Chi-Chi, Gine, and Bardock watching as spectators.

"Are you sure about Yamcha being the captain of the team?", asked 18.

"Abso-freaking-lutely!", Puar exclaimed without hesitation.

"I concur. From what my data about Yamcha told me, while he may not have the same significant power as Goku, he excels in Baseball.", 16 concurred.

"So, in other words, he may not fight much, but he sure can play ball. Just ask 21.", 17 agreed as it showed 21 practicing baseball with Yamcha

"So, I just throw it over to you, right, Yamcha?", asked 21,

"Right! Just aim at my chest, 21 and don't add any spin!", Yamcha instructed.

21 then nodded in response before tossing the baseball to Yamcha, who caught it with his pitching glove.

"Yeah, nice throw!", Yamcha shouted.

"Thanks.", 21 responded as 16 smiled for her.

"In any case, 18, it's the rest of the team I'd be more concerned about. If you ask my opinion, I'm not sure they even know first from home plate.", 17 stated as he noticed Trunks balancing on a baseball with a pitching glove on top of his head only to lose balance and fall off while Krillin was wearing two gloves.

"How am I supposed to play with these giant webby things?", Krillin asked.

"Those are pitching gloves, Krillin, and you're only supposed to wear one.", 21 relayed to Krillin, embarrassing him as he chuckled and blushed beet red at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Videl cheered for Gohan, as did Chi-Chi while 18 rooted for Krillin in her own way.

"Yay, Gohan! You can do it, honey!", Videl cheered.

"Make me proud, Goku!", Chi-Chi rooted.

"Krillin, just try not to screw up.", 18 advised.

Then, Bardock and Gine rooted for Goku.

"Hope you can land a good pitch, Kakarot!", Bardock shouted.

"Just don't throw it too hard, okay?", Gine added.

Then, Buulma made a big announcement.

"And work up an appetite, guys! We're havin' a huge feast after the game!", Buulma announced, making Champa more excited.

"The trap is sprung! Now, for that flavor-enhancing exercise!", Champa thought before chuckling and stepping up to the plate just as Gohan walked up to Goku.

"Hey, Dad!", Gohan greeted before Goku stood up.

"I don't care what they call this type of fight. I'm always pumped to put my skills to the test!", Goku admitted.

"Yeah, I know.", Gohan agreed.

"So, what are the rules to this baseball thing, anyway, Gohan?", Goku asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, myself.", Gohan replied, earning Goku's giggle.

"That's awesome.", Goku responded.

"I know this, though. You're supposed to take this white ball and throw it into this leather glove. So, let's start with that and we'll learn as we go.", Gohan suggested.

"All right, sounds good to me. You just leave it to me. Let's go.", Goku spoke.

* * *

Then, Whis decided to start the game with Gohan ready to catch the ball as Champa held the bat.

"Now the traditional commencement: Play ball!", Whis shouted as the siren began wailing.

Champa then chuckled a bit before practicing his swinging skills with the bat and shaking his hips as Beerus watched.

"I call for time!", Champa spoke before Beerus began to grow annoyed with him.

After he finished preparing, Champa got into a stance and chuckled, angering Beerus further before he called out to Goku.

"I don't care if he is a destroyer, Goku, you cannot let my brother hit one off you! Throw that ball at maximum power!", Beerus urged, worrying Goku.

"Maximum? Are you sure?", asked Goku.

"Do I look unsure?", Beerus responded, his verdict adamant.

"All right, Beerus, you're the boss.", Goku complied before turning Super Saiyan Azure with a bellow.

Needless to say, Champa did not show any signs of cowardice.

"Ha! You don't scare me.", Champa stated boldly.

"Do not disappoint me!", Beerus exclaimed before Bardock spoke to him.

"Just relax, Lord Beerus. This is a friendly competition, remember?", urged Bardock.

"A battle is a battle and I'll win no matter what.", Beerus retorted.

Then, Goku pitched the ball, which quickly got shrouded in a blue aura as it sped up, worrying Gohan.

"Whoa, Dad! Easy!", Gohan shouted before the impact sent out a backlash that quickly destroyed the stadium, not only leaving behind a massive crater, but also revealed the baseball to be a small black ball circling around the glove as Champa could scarcely believe the end result of the first pitch as it comically showed Champa's eyes now nothing more than tiny, black dots as three big black dots, one for each second, appears and passes him before Whis shouted.

"And that is strike one!", Whis announced, much to Champa's frustration.

"Come on! You call that a strike?!", Champa reprimanded.

"What was left of it went right down the middle.", Whis explained before Cabba responded.

"I've heard of a breaking ball, but that ball broke apart.", Cabba admitted before Vegeta scoffed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamcha tensed in pain on the bushes as 21 noticed and hurried over to him.

"Yamcha!", exclaimed 21 before she quickly caught up. "Are you all right?"

"Man! I'm all for Goku bringing some heat, but that was like thermonucular!", Yamcha responded as he was helped back up by 21.

* * *

Elsewhere, Gohan got back up from the rubble no problem.

"Uh. I guess I'm out of practice putting my guard up. That impact nearly obliterated me!", Gohan states before he went back up to the spot.

"Let's give it another shot, huh?", suggested Gohan.

"You must be tougher than you look, Earth boy.", Champa responded.

* * *

Then, Whis and Vados got out their staffs and held them toward the damage.

"All right.", Whis started.

"Here we go.", Vados finished before the repairs quickly took place and finished.

* * *

Goku laughed as Whis landed in front of him.

"Baseball is awesome!", Goku shouted before Whis began scolding him.

"Goku, this is meant to be a goodwill game, and I specifically warned you that all acts of destruction are thus forbidden. Annihilate anything else and I'll have no choice but to eject you from the game.", Whis warned.

"Aw, that's no fun.", Goku complained before Beerus quickly ran over to Goku and yelled at him.

"Well, we can't have that! I'm changing my pitcher! Hit the showers, Goku.", Beerus states before Whis stated otherwise as he opened the rule book.

"I'm afraid that's not allowed, my lord.", Whis stated.

"What are you talking about?", asked Beerus.

"Batting injury, the starting pitcher cannot be changed until he has finished pitching at least one batter.", Whis stated, angering Beerus again before he then had no choice but to concede for now.

"Fine. From now on, throw it softly, Goku. You understand me?", asked Beerus.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Whatever you say.", Goku responded.

* * *

Then, Goku brushed up the spot before beginning his pitch.

"All righty, nice and soft.", Goku spoke softly before he then pitched it softly before the baseball began to move, but much slower than expected, surprising everyone.

"Well, you can't say he isn't trying.", Krillin responded as the ball moved slowly.

As it did so, 18, Marron, Videl, Pan, 21 (who was sleeping the way Majin Buu does), and Gine were already asleep as Bardock watched solemnly while Buulma slept the way the pure version of Buu did before fighting Goku a long time ago as what seemed like a small fly passed by Vegeta, Buulma, and Cabba with Trunks and Goten chasing after it.

"That's a funny-looking fly!", Trunks stated.

"Let's catch it!", Goten giggled.

As they passed, Vegeta scoffed, causing Buulma to snap awake, surprising Cabba.

"So, how are Caulifla and Kale, now?", asked Vegeta.

"Well, they're quite busy with training, actually. They stayed behind to pick up on some more training together.", Cabba replied.

"I see.", Vegeta responded.

While the baseball continued moving slowly, Magetta was getting bored.

"Sigh.", the metalman said before a bird passed by and landed on his shoulder as it chirped. "Ker-plunk."

As the ball moved slowly still, the fly flew around a bit before landing on it, and then turning around, revealed to be a tiny man in a green fly suit known as Bubibinman.

"Hm?", Bubibinman puzzled.

Meanwhile, Champa was beginning to lose his patience rather quickly before taking the shot as it neared him.

"Nice try, Saiyan!", exclaimed Champa before hitting the baseball, quickly sending Bubibinman into space in the process as he screamed with the baseball going out like a comet.

"Aw, man. He definitely hit that.", Goku stated.

"Don't worry about it, Dad! It's a foul ball!", Gohan assured Goku.

"How's it foul? Does it smell bad?", Goku puzzled before Whis answered that question.

"That means it's strike two!", Whis answered.

"Seriously? That's dumb.", Goku responded.

"You got lucky, Goku! Now, throw it harder and strike him out!", Beerus urged.

Goku didn't know what to do for this dilemma.

"Now, harder? I feel like I'm getting some mixed signals here.", Goku responded before he held the baseball close.

* * *

"Okay. I'll split the difference and throw it just right.", Goku figured before he then pitched it only for Champa to be ready for it.

"This one's mine.", Champa spoke before he hit the ball, attaining a Home run and causing Goku to groan in disappointment in the process.

"No doubt about it! A massive home run! Champa is the champ!", Champa laughed before Trunks knew what to do.

"Got it!", Trunks exclaimed as he shot out an energy blast at the baseball, disabling it before it began to descend, surprising Champa.

"Yeah! Now, that's an explosive defense!", Trunks spoke before he then caught the ball with the glove.

"I'm a baseball natural!", Trunks shouted as he danced in victory while Champa stared with the same black-dotted surprised look on his face.

"Lord Champa's out!", Whis announced, angering him.

"What?!", Champa exclaimed.

Even Buulma cheered for him as she wagged her tail.

"Nice, Trunks! Very creative!", Buulma rooted.

"Yeah, way to use your head!", Chi-Chi exclaimed.

Then, Champa growled before he lost his temper, stomped against the ground and even chewed the nearest base plate.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! That must be against the rules!", Champa complained.

However, Vados noticed differently.

"One would assume so, my lord, but unfortunately, the rule book says nothing about affecting the ball with energy. That's quite an oversight.", Vados stated before 21 pitched in.

"Maybe that was way before we were able to harness our energies the way we do now.", 21 guessed.

But Champa was still frustrated.

"This is ridiculous!", Champa exclaimed.

"That was when Beerus poked fun at him.

"In your face!", Beerus laughed, making Champa very mad.

"Of course you'd rub it in, you smart braggart!", Champa angrily exclaimed as Beerus taunted him even further, puzzling Goku.

"I'm not really sure what happened with that, but apparently it was good?", Goku puzzled.

"Technically. But if Trunks hadn't stepped in, it would've been a home run. So, why don't you let me handle the pitching from here? Let the Yamcha show you what it's like to dominate in the mound.", suggested Yamcha.

* * *

Then, Botamo stepped up to the plate, ready to hit the baseball with Android 21 as the catcher behind Botamo.

"My turn. I'll rip that ball to shreds.", Botamo stated boldly.

"Somehow, I doubt it.", 21 guessed as she wagged her tail against the dirt, wiping the Home base clean like sweeping for dust.

Then, Yamcha prepared his pitch.

"Watch and learn. This is how it's done.", Yamcha states before he stretched over backward.

"I like to call this the **Wolf Fang Pitching Fistball**!", Yamcha introduces before it showed a silhouette of a wolf behind him.

Then, Yamcha pitched the ball over as a silhouette of a wolf running appeared as it growled with Botamo about to hit it only for Yamcha to lift the ball at the last second before the ball landed on 21's glove, much to Botamo's shock.

"A swing and a miss! Strike One!", Whis announced before 21 spoke.

"That was great! What was that?", asked 21, earning Yamcha's chuckle.

"That's a brand new finishing move I invented just for today, combining my Wolf Fang Fist and Spirit Ball for the ultimate, unhittable strike.", Yamcha replied, impressing the spectators as Marron and Pan laughed.

"That's my Yamcha! He's the greatest!", Puar exclaimed.

"Yeah. For a washed-up fighter, he's not bad at all.", 18 agreed.

"You ready for more?", Yamcha asked before launching the ball again, causing Botamo to miss again.

"Strike Two!", Whis shouted.

Then, the same thing happened with the same end result before Whis shouted once more.

"Wow. How lucky can I be?", 21 grinned.

"Strike three! You are outta here!", Whis shouted.

"Wow. He got him out fast.", Buulma admitted.

"Two down and one to go.", 18 added before Cabba went up to the plate.

* * *

"It's an honor to have this at bat.", Cabba stated before he bowed respectively before entering a stance.

"It's an honor to meet you, too, Cabba.", 21 concurred before Cabba turned to Vegeta.

 _"Watch closely, master. I'm going to hit this and prove I'm worthy of your teaching.",_ Cabba thought.

Then, Yamcha chuckled before Cabba struck out three times.

"That's three strikes and three outs! The top of the first inning is over!", Whis announced.

"Oh, yeah! Nobody escapes the wolf!", Yamcha exclaimed as Cabba walks away dejectedly.

"You're doing pretty good, honey!", 21 grinned.

"You're cooler than cool, Yamcha!", Puar shouted.

"Yes, far less worthless than I thought.", Beerus stated joyfully.

"That was great!", Videl agreed.

"I had no idea he was good at something.", 18 admitted.

"Yeah, my opinion of Yamcha is definitely improving.", Buulma spoke before she giggled as she wagged her tail around, making Yamcha blush.

"Aw, come on, guys! It wasn't that cool. Stop it!", Yamcha blushed. "I'm just kidding. It was cool, so keep the cheers coming!"

However, Vegeta then gave a grin and chuckled as he got an idea for how to get around that problem.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Whis then started the second round of Baseball.

"Bottom of the first inning! Play ball!", Whis shouted as Vegeta got ready to pitch with Yamcha up at bat.

"I think I've got this little game figured out.", Vegeta stated before chuckling.

Then, the wind blew across the field in-between Vegeta and Yamcha, who then stretches his bat outward with one hand holding it.

"Get ready. It's gonna be coming back hot.", Yamcha warned, earning Vegeta's scoff.

Then, Buulma raised her hand and cheered for both of them.

"Good luck to both of you! Just have fun out there, okay?", Buulma requester before she giggled, making Yamcha blush slightly before he turned back to Vegeta.

"You can't beat me at this.", Yamcha discouraged.

"It's a shame you believe that.", Vegeta responded before he pitched the ball straight towards Yamcha's side, badly hurting him and causing him to fall on the ground, much to almost everyone's surprise.

"Ooh. He's hit by a pitch; dead ball!", Whis shouted.

"Yamcha, oh no!", Puar exclaimed.

Even Buulma and 21 were shocked.

"Whoa, did you just peg him on purpose?", asked Buulma.

"Of course, 'cause unlike the rest of you, I'm not messing around. You just have to take out their team to win, right?", Vegeta replied.

However, 21 knew better and growled angrily before she snapped as smoke blew out from her pointy ears the way smoke blew out from Buu's holes each time he gets this mad.

"Geez, Vegeta! If you did that because you didn't want Yamcha to sweep Buulma off her feet, you could've said so!", shouted 21 , making Buulma blush as she giggled nervously.

* * *

Goku, in the meanwhile, thought Vegeta figured something out.

"Oh, good point. Leave it to Vegeta to cut to the chase.", Goku figured.

* * *

However, Whis stated otherwise.

"You're clearly missing the objective, Vegeta. Next time you hit a batter, I will have to eject you from the game.", Whis warned, shocking him and surprising Goku.

"What?!", Vegeta exclaimed before he and Goku said the same thing.

"You're not allowed to hit people?!", the two Saiyans exclaimed, slightly dumbfounding 21 while causing Chi-Chi and Buulma to sigh in response.

"What sort of a contest makes hitting against the rules?", Vegeta puzzled as Yamcha went up to first base.

" _If you don't see the beauty of baseball, that's your loss, Vegeta. And all the more reason for me to win.",_ Yamcha thought before 21 spoke.

"Yamcha, are you hurt?!", shouted 21.

"Well, a little bit, but I'll pull through this one!", Yamcha assured.

* * *

 _ **Play Kai Music: "No More"**_

Then, Goku went up first with a bat in hand.

"Okay, time to give this a shot.", Goku said as he stretched for a bit before entering a stance.

"All right, there's no one out with a runner on first.", Whis announced before Vegeta spoke to Goku.

"Are you ready to lose, Kakarot?", goaded Vegeta.

"We'll see about that, Vegeta.", Goku responded before Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Azure.

"Perfect, I'm going all-out, too!", Goku stated before turning Super Saiyan Azure as well.

Vegeta only chuckled before making his pitch.

"Just try to hit this!", Vegeta exclaimed before Beerus and Champa voiced their own encouragements.

"Don't you dare miss, Goku!", Beerus warned.

"Humiliate him, Vegeta!", Champa shouted before Vegeta pitched the same fastball as Goku did the first time he pitched, only this time Goku was ready for it and struck the ball with the bat, barely able to hold it back.

Needless to say, Vegeta was surprised.

"What's this? Does he honestly believe I'm going to let him overpower my best pitch?", Vegeta scorned slightly before taking off his leather glove and then fire an array of Ki blasts at the ball, pushing the bat back slightly.

"Whoa, is he allowed to do that, Whis?!", Goku shouted in surprise.

"What is this, crazy baseball?!", 21 exclaimed.

"So, you're still not ready to give up?!", Vegeta noticed before he then went straight to the point and prepared a blue orb in one hand and a purple orb on the other before fusing the orbs together with the first layer being purple, the other being blue, and the center layer being white.

"Then, let's see if you can handle this! **Super Gamma Burst**...", Vegeta began before Yamcha noticed an opportunity.

"Wait a second. He's distracted. It's the perfect time to steal!", Yamcha exclaimed before he went for the second base, catching Vegeta's attention before the purple and blue orb disappeared.

"Steal what?", asked Vegeta.

"You lost focus. I've got you, now, Vegeta!", Goku exclaimed.

Then, Vegeta turned back to normal form as he expressed his discontent.

"Aw, come on!", Vegeta spoke before Goku finally hit the ball, only for it to fall in Botamo's leather glove.

"And that's an out.", Vados stated before Yamcha stopped and then ran back for first base, catching his attention.

"No, you don't!", Botamo shouted before he tossed the ball over to Goten, who luckily couldn't catch it in time before Yamcha made it back to first base.

"Ha-Ha! Lucky me!", Yamcha shouted before he went for the second base, worrying 21.

"Be careful, Yamcha!", 21 shouted.

"You'll never make it! Go back!", Piccolo warned.

"Cabba, get it to me!", Vegeta instructed as the ball rolled toward Cabba's leather glove.

"Incoming!", Cabba shouted before tossing the ball to him as Yamcha, Buulma, and Champa were practically neck-and-neck trying to go for the second base.

However, the moment Vegeta caught the ball, he then elbowed Yamcha in the hip while Champa kneed him in the leg as Buulma stopped quickly before he wound up flying in the air as he flipped before he then landed right in second base, worrying 21.

 _ **End Kai Music: "No More"**_

"Oh, no!", 21 gasped.

"Yamcha, oh my gosh!", Puar panicked before he went over to him while everyone else gasped as 16 gave a surprised look.

"You're out!", Vegeta and Champa spoke at the same time before Vados landed near Champa.

"Lord Champa. That counts as obstructing the runner. And that means he is safe at second base.", Vados stated, surprising 21 and stunning Vegeta and Champa.

"Are you kidding me?!", Vegeta and Champa exclaimed at the same time.

"Whew! That's a relief.", 21 sighed before she went over to Yamcha and caught up with Puar as Beerus spoke to Vados.

"They maliciously attacked my player on the basepath, ump. Don't you think that's grounds to eject them both?", Beerus asked, earning Champa's angry ranting as a result.

"I should eject you off this world!", Champa shouted before Vados spoke to him.

"Do mind your temper, my lord. Remember, you only have to last until dinner.", Vados warned, earning Champa's scoff.

* * *

"Just hang in there, Yamcha. You're gonna be fine.", 21 assured as she put her hand on his back, healing the injuries that were dealt to him, minor or not before he then quickly woke up and got back up.

"Hey, guys, was I asleep? I just had the craziest baseball dream.", Yamcha stated before 21 hugged him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay.", 21 sighed.

* * *

Piccolo then realized that most of everyone don't have a clue how Baseball works.

"Great. Turns out most of us have no idea how baseball works.", Piccolo thought before realizing that it could be a key advantage.

"Oh. Wait a minute. Gohan.", Piccolo stated, catching Gohan's attention.

"Uh, yeah? What's up, Piccolo? You got any advice?", Gohan asked.

"You didn't make the trip to the Tournament of Destroyers and you probably couldn't tell just by looking at him. You see that player over there that looks like a robot? That's Magetta, and he can't fly. If you hit one over his head, there's a good chance it'll get past him, and we can score.", Piccolo advised as it showed Magetta opening his mouth normally.

"I got it. Thanks, Piccolo.", Gohan gratified before stepping up to the plate.

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready!", Gohan assured before he got into a stance.

"Yeah, Yeah, let's do it.", Vegeta hurriedly responded while Yamcha was thinking to himself.

 _"What am I even doing here? I'm totally out of my league. At this rate, I'll be lucky to leave this field alive.",_ Yamcha thought before 21 shouted to him.

"Don't let them get to you, Yamcha! You can win this game for us! I know you can!", 21 encouraged, snapping him out of his stupor before he became determined.

"Come on, Yamcha, keep your head in the game. We're going to win this. For 21.", Yamcha told himself before Gohan got the ball and ran for the first base, much to Piccolo's joy.

"Excellent hit, Gohan!", Piccolo spoke to Gohan as Magetta slowly tried to go for the ball as fast as he could.

"Vrrroom, vrrroom!", Magetta spoke as he went after the ball before Botamo caught his attention.

"Magetta!", Botamo shouted before he jumped toward him, with which Magetta then helped lift Botamo up with his foot on the metal man's hands before Magetta helped him up and catch the ball.

"Ka-dunk! Boom!", Magetta spoke as he raised Botamo to the sky, allowing him to catch the ball, surprising 21 and Piccolo.

"What?", 21 puzzled.

"A combo technique? They're a better team than I thought!", exclaimed Piccolo.

Then, Yamcha went for the third plate.

"I can still make it!", Yamcha shouted.

Cabba then spoke to Botamo.

"He tagged up! Pick him off!", Cabba shouted to Botamo.

However, Champa only intervened.

"Let me!", Champa shouted as he grabbed the ball from Botamo and then tossed it towards Yamcha.

"Gotcha!", Champa shouted before the ball hit Yamcha in the back, coincidentally landing him in the third base, shocking 21 while causing Puar cause for alarm.

"No! Poor Yamcha! Not again!", Puar panicked.

Then, 21 seethed with rage at Champa as the opponent landed near Yamcha.

"And that's what you get for trying to compete with me, earthling.", Champa spoke before the ball suddenly flew up in front of Champa, puzzling him before it suddenly struck him in the cheek, quickly making him angry.

"Why, you...", Champa started before he tried to retaliate only for him to miss the ball before it then struck by itself again and then even began to do so in a figure-8 circle, surprising Goku and everyone else present.

21 then spoke as she was apparently the one who was controlling the ball.

"That's what _you_ get for hurting Yamcha so much!", 21 exclaimed before the figure-eight circle struck about eight times before 21 then sent the ball hurtling down toward Champa's head, giving him a big headache before the ball rolled down to the ground, surprising Yamcha.

"Huh?", Yamcha puzzled.

"Seriously?! No one else saw that?!", Champa asked before Whis shouted.

"Safe!", Whis shouted, shocking Champa.

"What?!", Champa shouted.

"My lord, you must tag runners with the ball in your hand or glove. Throwing the ball at him does not count as an out.", Vados stated before Champa has to explain.

"But Cabba told me to pick him off!", Champa shouted, only earning 21's shout of anger.

"LIAR! You know very well Cabba said that to Botamo, not you!", 21 shouted, making Champa quite furious, yet calm at the same time.

"And so what if I did know?", Champa asked.

"So what? So what?! So, you weren't supposed to hurt him like this! That's so what!", 21 shouted as she got into Champa's face.

"How was I supposed to know?!", Champa yelled back as he pushed back as Beerus watched with a stifling grin.

"I thought you would've figured it out by now!", 21 shouted as Champa realized something.

"Wait a minute. You were the one who struck back right after I picked that guy off, aren't ya?!", Champa realized.

"And so what if I am?", 21 asked.

"So what? So what?! So, you weren't supposed to hit people, that's so what!", Champa snapped.

"You should talk! You were the one who hit someone first!", 21 snapped back.

"You would dare badmouth the destroyer of Universe 6?! Why, I oughta..!", Champa began.

Then, Vados blew the whistle, stopping the fight.

"You would do well to stop displaying unsportsmanlike behavior, otherwise, I'll have no choice but to eject both of you from the game.", Vados warned.

Then, both 21 and Champa growled before both "hmph'd" and turned away from each other before 21 went to heal him.

"Oh, the nerve of that guy.", 21 sighed before she healed Yamcha before he stood up.

"You okay?", asked 21.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, 21.", Yamcha assured puzzlingly, earning 21's sigh of relief.

"That's good.", 21 sighed happily.

"But why did you stand up to Champa for me?", asked Yamcha.

"Because, no one deserves to be struck down like that.", 21 replied before turning toward Champa, who was growling.

"Besides, I think he's rubbing me off the wrong way.", 21 added as Champa walked over to her and Yamcha.

"Well, that doesn't matter, because I will make it home.", Yamcha assured, earning 21's giggle as she nodded before Champa turned up, turning her smile into a frown of anger.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that, unless you're carried there in a stretcher. But, of course, this is just the sort of player you get with a lousy manager.", Champa mocked, quickly angering 21 as she gritted her teeth and seethed with rage before she began to make her move.

"Why, you..!", 21 began before Beerus dashed over to Champa and told her off.

"No need, 21, I got this.", Beerus assured, converting 21's anger into worry as she blinked her eyes a few times.

"What? Uh, Lord Beerus, I don't think that's...", 21 began before Beerus began fighting with Champa.

"Did you dare just call me lousy?", Beerus asked.

"If your fragile team can't handle playing against the big boys, then you should forfeit! And we'll win!", Champa exclaimed as he got up in his face while Beeeus did the same the way 21 and Champa did just now.

"And your savage players would only win by cheating!", Beerus snapped, puzzling 21.

"Uh, technically, that would be by default.", 21 stated before both Beerus and Champa snapped at him.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!", the two destroyers snapped at 21, surprising her before they went back into their argument.

"You're the savage, brother!", Champa shouted.

"I'm sophistication personified!", Beerus shouted back before dark clouds began to form and change the weather to a dark and stormy one as lightning began to make itself known and thunder was heard everywhere, puzzling 21 and the others as they continued arguing.

"In what way?! You're a mayhem-loving vandal!", Champa snapped.

"No, I'm not! You are!", Beerus snapped back.

"No, you are!", Champa shouted.

"You are!", Beerus argued.

Then, Champa growled as 21 took in the dark stormy weather.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "SSGSS Goku vs. SS4 Goku"**_

"Since when did the weather get this stormy?", asked 21.

* * *

"No, you are!", Champa argued.

"No, you are!", Beerus shouted.

"No, you definitely are!", Champa shouted as the heavy rain suddenly started pelting the ground.

* * *

Then, 21 gasped upon noticing how bad the weather is getting quickly just before the same time rift Goku Black made once appeared, only it came out dark red instead of pink and inside that rift was Kanba, who was still in his waist jacket with blanked-out eyes as he growled with both 21 and Buulma noticing him.

"Kanba?!", the two Majin girls exclaimed.

"Hold on a second. That guy is the Evil Saiyan you told me about?", Yamcha asked.

"You have no idea.", 21 responded just before Kanba bellowed and sent out a dark red lightning bolt similar to Fused Zamasu's lightning of absolution before it struck part of the ground where the first base was, creating a dark red dome before it disappeared, revealing nothing but sand where the base used to be, surprising Cabba before 21 knew what that meant.

"Yeah, I think it would be best to avoid his blasts!", 21 figured.

* * *

"Everybody, run!", Chi-Chi shouted.

"Hey, you guys, take cover over here!", Buulma shouted as she led the other players to the dome as the ground started crumbling at Kanba's dark red blasts that were similar to an ether's.

Goku then remembered what's happening.

"Hold on, didn't somebody tell me once that if Destroyers start fighting each other, it could rip the whole universe apart at the seams?", Goku asked.

"Then, we probably shouldn't have front rower seats!", Buulma guessed as Kanba's Attack assaulted the baseball diamond with Yamcha and 21 barely keeping up and narrowly escaping the blasts as well before he and 21 noticed that he's getting very close to home plate.

* * *

"There it is! If I can make it past those blasts, once this is all over, we win.", Yamcha strategized.

Then, 21 has a plan of her own.

"I'll see if I can keep Cumber further from escaping that rift and close it.", 21 assured before she flew off toward the dark red rift.

"Just be careful, okay, honey?", requested Yamcha.

"All right!", 21 agreed before she glared her pink and bright pink aura similar to White's Super Saiyan Rosé aura as she made a break for the rift while Beerus and Champa remained oblivious to the destruction caused by Kanba.

* * *

"No, you are, infinity!", Beerus shouted before pushing Champa with his hand.

"You dare strike me, you weenie?!", Champa snapped before he pushed back.

Then, the same process repeated seven more times (a total of 14 pushes after the first two) before both Destroyers raised their right arms.

"That does it!", Beerus shouted.

"Oh, I agree!", Champa concurred before they then clashed dusts with each other before landing punches and kicks to each other, eventually creating a tornado that not only sent out an array of scattered purple blasts, pelting the ground, but also acted as a new conduit for Kanba's dark red beams as he fired it from his hands, prompting 21 to dodge it with which she succeeded before the blast hit the tornado and sent off scattered dark red blasts at the ground, even the dome which was quickly destroyed as the ground started to become more and more like desolate sand as Botamo and Magetta were running in panic.

"Danger! Danger!", Magetta spoke before Goku put his two fingers in his forehead.

"Guys, hold on to me! I'm gonna use Instant Transmission, okay?", Goku warned before everyone quickly held on, squeezing him.

"I said hold on, not squeeze!", Goku exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamcha was running as fast as he could as the ground near him was being disintegrated into sand by Kanba's blasts.

"Just...gotta...keep...running!", Yamcha panted.

* * *

Meanwhile, 21 flew up in front of Kanba and called him out.

"Stop right there!", 21 exclaimed, catching his attention.

"You...", Kanba growled as dark lightning sparked around him.

"I'm going to put an end to it with this technique!", 21 stated before she held up her right hand, causing her bright pink aura to go straight for her hand and form a pink orb of energy before she stretched it back like a pitcher.

"I call it the **Wolf Fang Detonation Ball**!", 21 introduces before it showed a silhouette of a wolf snarling.

Then, Kanba growled before preparing two dark red orbs with his shadow hands before fusing the orbs into one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beerus and Champa were still hitting each other hardcore with which Champa was struck on the cheek before Champa did the same to Beerus.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yamcha was nearing the base plate.

"Almost there!", Yamcha exclaimed before a dark red blast hurtled straight toward him but missed just after Yamcha noticed it and took a big dive just before it hit the ground and created a big dome.

* * *

Meanwhile, 21 then tossed her Wolf Fang Detonation Ball toward Kanba as it showed a silhouette of a wolf running before Kanba fired a beam at the ball just as Beerus and Champa were getting ready to strike one more blow.

"You're going down!", Champa shouted.

"No, you are!", Beerus shouted back before they both began yelling as it showed Champa first, then Beerus, followed by Yamcha, as he was bearing the home plate with his hand as he was falling to it, 21, who yelled out as she pushed her attack further, and Kanba who yelled out as he was firing his beam at full power before the Wolf Fang Detonation Ball onto only clashes with his dark red beam, but also pushed harder against it quickly, catching Cumber off-guard before the blast hit him and knocked Kanba back before Yamcha landed on the home plate just as Whis and Vados halted the fight between 2 Destroyers.

"That's enough, my lord.", the 2 angels stated before the dark storm ceased.

* * *

At the same time, the dark red rift closed as well with Cumber never to be seen again. Afterwards, 21 then sighed in relief and exhaustion

* * *

.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "SSGSS Goku vs. SS4 Goku"**_

Meanwhile, the 2 angels scolded the 2 Destroyers.

"Have you forgotten it's one of the greatest taboos in the cosmos for Destroyers to fight each other?", asked Vados.

Then, 21 pitched in.

"It even tore open a rift in time and nearly freed Kanba!", 21 shouted.

"Are you trying to obliterate this whole universe?", asked Whis before Beerus and Champa groaned.

"Wait, who's Cumber?", Champa puzzled.

"That's not important right now, my lord. The point is, you've completely ignored our warning that all acts of destruction are forbidden.", Vados scolded.

Then, it was time for Whis to carry out the punishment for failure of acknowledgement of the rules.

"By our authority as umpires, we hereby rule you're in gross violation and declare this game over.", Whis punished before Beerus groaned as he knew what that could mean.

"Are you saying after all that fuss, it ends with a tie?", asked Beerus.

Vados knew better, however.

"Actually, no, the 7th universe team wins. One run to nothing.", Vados answered.

That puzzled Champa more than anything.

"What? But how?", asked Champa.

"See for yourself, Lord Champa. Look down at home plate.", Vados suggested before Champa then looked down to notice Yamcha in the same pose from when he was killed off by the Saibaman. But this time, he was still alive, but barely, thanks to the dark red blasts from Kanba and his hand was on top of the home plate, astounding Beerus and amazing 21.

"We won? We won!", 21 exclaimed.

"Heck of a play! Well done, Yamcha!", Beerus congratulated.

Then, 21 went down to the ground where Yamcha was as everyone else that was already on the ground circled around.

"He stole home when no one was looking!", Krillin figured before he went to see the way Yamcha looked before responding as did Piccolo and Gohan as 21 started healing him.

"Hey, the way he's lying in that crater kinda rings a bell.", Krillin admitted.

"Yeah, a very painful bell.", Piccolo added.

"Don't remind me.", Gohan responded.

Then, Yamcha spoke as he was finished healing up and stood back up.

"Well, I'm glad we won, you guys, but I think I just gave new meaning to the term 'sacrifice'.", Yamcha admitted before 21 spoke to him.

"Well, now that that's over with, I've been meaning to ask you something.", 21 stated, puzzling Yamcha.

"What is it?", Yamcha asked.

Then, 21 turned a nearby piece of rubble into a candy ring before she maneuvered it to her and put it in as she presents it to him.

"Will you marry me?", asked 21.

That question caught Yamcha off-guard before he then grinned, his eyes starting to water.

"Of course, I will, you crazy android, you! And I mean this in a good way!", Yamcha exclaimed with tears of joy as he hugged her tightly, making 21 blush.

"Yeah. I can see that.", 21 stated before Goku "oooh'd" said it was a burn.

"Looks like you got lucky, Yamcha! Good for you!", Goku shouted encore Fu fly to Yamcha before he and the others went down to the crater toward Yamcha.

"Yamcha!", the crowd shouted as they did so and circled around 21 and Yamcha, cheering and laughing.

Then, 21 decided to ask Yamcha something.

"Hey, did you see that cool move I came up with up there?", 21 asked joyfully.

"Yeah! You should show me that move sometime!", Yamcha replied, earning 21's giggle.

* * *

Later, Champa was training his warriors from Universe 6 as they practiced swinging the bat inside the flying cube.

"Keep at it, fighters! They will not defeat us next time!", Champa coached.

Then, the three warriors agreed.

"Sir!", Magetta and Cabba exclaimed.

"Sir, yes sir!", Botamo shouted.

Meanwhile, Vados was sitting on top of the cube.

"My lord got so wrapped up in the competition, he didn't even remember about the meal.", Vados figured before she then giggled.

 **A/N: There you have it. A neat ending. About the music that played when Cumber assaulted the field from the rift, it was actually the song that played when Goku fought against Xeno Goku in their respective transformations in the Promotional Anime for "Super Dragon Ball Heroes", and all in all, I thought it was actually a cool battle song. Now, if any of you have any ideas for next episode, feel free to let me know. 'Till next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I finally finished this chapter I managed to finish piecing together today. Also, I saw this new episode of "Super Dragon Ball Heroes" where Vegetto appears to fight Kanba after he defeated Future Trunks. For those who haven't seen it yet, I apologize for spoiling it. Also, I decided to combine the different ways of how Goku got corrupted into his Super Saiyan: Berserk form as well as how Kanba escaped and see how it went. For the record, I still do not own Elery, but someone else does, and if you don't know who, then take a look at the last chapter of my last story for "Dragon Ball Super". Just a friendly suggestion. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **The Saiyan Warrior of Hope Saga (Epilogue)**

" **Goku Goes Berserk?!; The Return of the Evil Saiyan, Kanba!"**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Play PokéMixr Music: "Dragon Ball Super Movie - Broly's Theme (Fanmade)**_

As lightning struck the stormy and rainy sky, Goku was suddenly struck by a dark energy blast, causing his pupils to white out in shock, surprising Buulma, 21, and even Hit.

"Oh, no!", 21 exclaimed.

"Goku!", Buulma exclaimed in worry.

"Huh?", Hit puzzled before Goku eventually limped downward, reverting to normal form as Kanba looked down and gave an ominous growl before Gohan, Piccolo, and Goten arrived to notice him.

"Goku!", Piccolo shouted before he went down to the ground first.

"Hang on, Dad!", Goten urged as he and Gohan landed with Piccolo speaking to him.

"Stay with us, you hear me?", Piccolo urged before Gohan then sensed a tremendous surge of dark energy suddenly swelling up from Goku as he slowly stood up as Piccolo then asks 21.

"Can you tell us what happened?", asked Piccolo.

"Goku was about to attack Hit, but then an energy blast came out of nowhere and hit him on the spot.", 21 replied before Gohan gasped harshly, puzzling Piccolo.

"Gohan, what's wrong?", asked Piccolo before Gohan had to tell the truth.

"I can't feel his usual energy anymore. It suddenly got darker now.", Gohan spoke solemnly before Piccolo gasped before Goku suddenly powered up to Super Saiyan but with blanked out eyes and Black sparks and a dark yellow aura as he yelled loudly with a roar of a Great Ape mixed in with his normal roar, shocking Hit and Goten as Gohan, Buulma, 21, and Piccolo braced themselves.

"What the what?!", Goten exclaimed as an updraft occurred from all directions of the dark aura burst as lightning struck the dark and stormy sky and heavy rain pelted the ground before the Berserk Goku then ceased his primal roar and then slowly turned to Gohan, Piccolo, and Goten, who quickly looked up to see Kanba.

"Wait a sec, who's that?", puzzled Goten.

Piccolo has one guess, though.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that he's the monster responsible for this dark energy. In fact, that must be what's taking over Goku's mind right now.", Piccolo theorized before Buulma explained quickly.

"That's Kanba! What I don't know is how he escaped.", Buulma exclaimed.

"I don't know, either, Buulma, but right now, we have to focus on breaking Kanba's hold over him and then focus on him!", 21 strategized.

"Yeah, I think you're right.", Gohan understood before Goku clenched his teeth for a second as he growled before he roared with both his normal roar and the roar of a Great Ape again.

 _ **End PokéMixr Music: "Dragon Ball Super Movie - Broly's Theme (Fanmade)**_

* * *

Earlier in the morning, before the tragic Berserk event, Goku was standing quietly on the ground as he foucused in all possible surroundings with the winds being heard as the clothes on the rope flapped, the water rivers ran, and the flowers brushed against each other before he heard a dinosaur screech and then opened his eyes just in time for Chi-Chi to call him.

"Goku!", Chi-Chi called, causing Goku to turn to Chi-Chi with only his eyes.

"Come on in, lunch is ready!", Chi-Chi shouted before Goku actually turned back to her.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

During lunch, Goku was eating solemnly, one grain of rice at a time with his eyes closed as he thought to himself and continued eating solemnly.

"I can't sense it. I can't sense his energy.", Goku thought, puzzling Goten and Chi-Chi. "No. He won't let me sense it."

As Goku tried sending for someone's energy, a roach crawled out from near the fridge before he spoke solemnly.

"Chi-chi, there are three roaches crawling next to that fridge.", Goku spoke, quickly mystifying Chi-chi as she stood up from the table.

 _ **End Super Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

"Why would you say that while we're eating?", Chi-chi puzzled, snapping Goku back to reality.

"You know, you sure have been acting pretty weird today, Goku. You're just pecking at your food like a bird and wearing that silly outfit since you woke up.", Chi-Chi stated before Goku reacted with a slightly embarrassed chuckle.

"Oh. There's a good reason for it, Chi-chi. You see, uh...", Goku began with a laugh before he sensed someone knocking at the door before going for the door and getting ready for battle, surprising the mailman, before he quickly grew embarrassed again.

"Ah! Oh, sorry 'bout that, mail dude!", Goku apologized before the mailman handed him the mail.

"Um, here's your mail, sir.", the mailman offered as Chi-chi and Goten watched from a wall.

"What's wrong with Dad?", Goten puzzled.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

Meanwhile, at the world of the Kai's on Universe 10, Elery was dressed in an angel-like clothing with her own halo behind her head.

"So, whaddaya think? Pretty cute, right?", asked Elery.

The Supreme Kai that Elery was asking, along with the Grand Minister, of course, was Zamasu, recently fused with White and has remained in this state ever since but with necessary peeks that make this state just as good as his normal one.

"Cute doesn't even begin to cover it at all, my dear.", Zamasu replied with a smile.

"Yes, that dress looks absolutely stunning on you.", Grand Minister added, both replies earning Elery's giggle.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys.", Elery gratified.

Then, Zamasu spoke as he walked up to her.

"In all honesty, of all the mortals who've visited this realm before, you, by far, are the most beautiful and purest mortal I've spent time with.", Zamasu admitted, making Elery blush.

Then, the Grand Minister spoke.

"As nice as that comment is, Zamasu, I wouldn't go so far as to call her a mortal.", Grand Minister corrected, puzzling him.

"And why, pray tell, not?", asked Zamasu.

"Because, she's the legendary nymph of life.", Grand Minister replied, surprising both Zamasu and Elery.

"Wait, I'm what?!", exclaimed Elery.

"That is correct. The main goal of a nymph is to protect this very tree she woke up by. Turns out, this very tree is the mythical Tree of Life itself, so to speak.", Grand Minister added as cherry blossom petals fall from the tree Grand Minister was talking about, answering Zamasu's puzzlement of how Elery arrived here.

"I see. That would explain a few puzzlements I had weighing on my mind.", Zamasu admitted.

"Indeed. The clothes that Elery wears now, it represents her divine status as a nymph with a sacred duty to preserve life for future generations to come.", Grand Minister responded, making Zamasu grin from the thought of what he did a while back at the Babari's future to promote peace as well as turning to see Elery climbing the tree and sitting on one of its tree trunks.

"I understand where you're coming from, Grand Minister.", Zamasu spoke.

 _ **End Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

* * *

Elsewhere, at Beerus' Planet, Vegeta and Piccolo were training with Whis as they tried punching Whis but missed every time just as Beerus walked by.

"Hey, Whis.", Beerus greeted before Vegeta, Piccolo, and Whis halted the training and bowed to him.

"Oh, good morning, Lord Beerus.", Whis greeted.

"Yes, good morning.", Piccolo and Vegeta greeted as well.

Beerus then scratched an itch on his nose as he spoke.

"I assume your star student already reached his peak?", guessed Beerus, puzzling Whis.

"Pardon?", puzzled Whis.

"Well, I haven't seen Goku showing up for his training sessions lately. That seems a bit odd. So, what exactly is he doing?", asked Beerus.

"Uh...", Whis only began, worrying Beerus.

"'Uh'?! Don't you 'uh' at me, Whis!", Beerus snapped. "Get it straight! We could be summoned to participate in a martial arts tournament at any moment, depending on Grand Zeno's whim, and Goku is the 7th Universe's anchor!"

Vegeta was quite peeved about it to say the least.

" _He thinks the anchor is Kakarot?",_ Vegeta thought.

Whis, however, had an idea.

"Well, sir, I suppose it's possible he's continuing his training back on Earth.", Whis responded.

However, that answer did not please Beerus.

"How can you be so apathetic about this? If Goku's fighting skills fall even the slightest bit short of Grand Zeno's very demanding expectations, do you have any idea what will happen to us?", Beerus urged as Vegeta closed his hand into a fist.

"Whis, I'm making you responsible for getting Goku into shape! Piccolo, you'll train with me.", Beerus stated before Piccolo has to agree and walk with him.

"Yes, my lord.", Piccolo agreed before the Destroyer "hmph'd" as the pair walked away, leaving Vegeta with Whis as the other pair bowed.

"As you wish, sir.", Whis responded before he stood up first before Vegeta, puzzled.

" _Look at him. He knows something.",_ Vegeta thought before Whis walked a few steps away from Vegeta and turned around.

"Right. Now then, Vegeta, I say we resume our training.", Whis instructed before Vegeta then walked toward Whis.

"Something fishy's going on with Kakarot, and you know what it is. Don't you?", Vegeta deduced, puzzling Whis.

However, after a moment of silence, he only fibbed to cover his tracks.

"I haven't the faintest idea.", Whis fibbed, shocking Vegeta.

"Oh, suit yourself. Don't tell me. I'll just redouble my efforts, so Kakarot can't outpace me with whatever he's doing.", Vegeta decided.

"Well, it is quite remarkable what he's putting himself through.", Whis admitted before Vegeta then tried to kick at Whis but missed.

"Whoopsie.", Whis spoke as he flew for a bit before landing, having dodged Vegeta's kick.

"I knew it! So, he is doing some kind of special training!" Vegeta figured, earning Whis' laughter.

"Don't just laugh it off! Give me the same coaching he's getting!", Vegeta demanded.

However, Whis refused for his own reason.

"Ah, but you've only completed a mere handful of your 100 sparring drills so far.", Whis stated, making Vegeta tense in frustration before he calmed himself down.

After that, Vegeta then bellowed slightly as he raised his energy and voice before powering up to Super Saiyan Azure as Whis watches unimpressed, but still grinning.

"Then let's turn things up a notch and speed 'em through!", Vegeta shouted before he yelled and then quickly turned Super Saiyan Sapphire before dashing toward Whis.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Goku was holding a big fish with one hand and a grocery bag full of four loaves of French bread, canned oranges, canned corn, and what appear to be non-stick cooking spray.

"Okay, did I get everything Chi-chi asked for?", Goku asked himself as Goten spoke to Gohan.

"He's had his eyes closed this whole time. That's weird, right?", asked Goten.

"Maybe, but Dad's always doing something weird. He prob'ly just thought up some crazy new kind of training.", Gohan figured before Goten noticed Goku walking to the right.

"Oh, no! Look! After him!", Goten shouted before he dashed toward him only for Gohan to stop him.

"Hey, Goten, wait!", Gohan exclaimed, puzzling him.

"Why? What for?", asked Goten.

Gohan then had to explain the situation to him.

"Dad's gonna recognize us if we're still dressed like this. We need disguises.", Gohan figured before he activated his hero watch and then became the Great Saiyaman, much to Goten's chagrin just as 21 walked by and noticed Great Saiyaman with Goten.

"Huh? Is that really Great Saiyaman?", asked 21 before she grinned with a warm chuckle and walked over to the pair as Gohan then offered Goten a new outfit.

"Here, put this on.", Gohan urged before Goten refused, although he did take the glasses and put them on.

"Man, that's totally lame. I'll just wear these.", Goten admitted, surprising Gohan.

"You used to think my Great Saiyaman outfit was awesome.", Gohan spoke before 21 spoke.

"All right, Gohan, what are you up to?", 21 asked, catching Gohan off-guard before he composed himself and then spoke in a somewhat manly voice that he always used as Great Saiyaman.

"I do not know who this Gohan is, but let's just say we're looking to solve a mystery. Care to join us?", offered Gohan, making 21 blush a little out of embarrassment.

"Uh, okay?", agreed 21.

* * *

Later, Goku was at the aquarium.

" _Hmm. My instincts say to go this way.",_ Goku thought as he continued his trek, seemingly unaware that Goten, Gohan, and 21 were following him carefully.

* * *

Next, Goku wound up at the movie theater, right in front of the screen where a bunch of people were complaining about him being in front of the screen.

" _Focusing all my energy. Yep, it's this way.",_ Goku thought.

"You're blocking our view!", one viewer shouted.

"Get outta the way!", another viewer complained.

"I can't see!", the third shouted just before Goten, Gohan, and 21 passed by, although 21 was the only one who ducked underneath the light of the projector.

"This is a highly emotional scene!", another viewer shouted as they passed by the screen.

"We're so sorry.", Goten apologized.

"Excuse us.", Gohan added before 21 spoke.

"We'll go as fast as we can here.", 21 assured before Goku then wound up in a Woman's department store as he thought to himself.

* * *

" _No, no. This way. I'm definitely sensing something.",_ Goku thought before two cashiers noticed him and practically panicked.

"Oh, no!", one cashier exclaimed.

"What is wrong with him?", asked another cashier as Gohan and Goten grow shocked while 21 just becomes puzzled.

"Oh, come on, Dad!", Goten exclaimed.

"What in the heck is he doing here?", puzzled Gohan.

"I'm not sure why he'd wind up here of all places.", 21 added before Goku spoke aloud.

"Aw, jeez! I can't take this anymore! I'm opening my eyes.", Goku decided before he did so, only to see a mannequin of a woman's torso and top of the legs with only a pink bra and pink undies before panicking.

"Aah! This isn't right at all, is it?!", Goku exclaimed before yelling as he dashed out of the store with Gohan, Goten, and 21 in hot pursuit.

"'Scuse us, just passing through.", Gohan shouted as they passed by the cashiers.

"Sorry!", Goten exclaimed before 21 stopped and turned to the undergarments on display and then to the cashiers.

"Excuse me for a minute, but do you think I can purchase these?", asked 21 before the cashiers "Uh-huh'd" with a nervous nod before 21 spoke.

"Great, thanks.", 21 gratified as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku looked underneath a car but found no one there before finding the same result for the sewer hatch and then the alleyway as Gohan, Goten, and 21, who just purchased her items, were chasing after Goku.

"Are you here? Are you here? Where are you?", asked Goku.

"Sounds like he's looking for somebody.", Gohan figured.

"Yep.", Goten agreed.

"No question about it.", 21 concurred as Goku ran through the cross walk.

"Where are you? Are you up there?", Goku asked before Buulma suddenly shouted to Goku, catching his attention.

"Outta the way!", Buulma shouted to Goku, catching his attention before Goku turned to see her and then managed to dodge her, much to Buulma's surprise before she landed on the ground with one of her feet as she overshot him a little bit before tiptoeing a couple of times and regaining her balance.

"Oh, hi, Buulma.", Goku greeted before Buulma turned back to Goku with a grin.

"Oh, hey, Goku. What's up?", Buulma greeted back as Goten and the others looked on.

"You see that? Normally, he'd never dodge her like that.", Goten pointed out, puzzling 21.

"Yeah. That is a bit troubling to say the least.", 21 admitted before Gohan spoke.

"Yeah, that's odd. I'm gonna find out what's up, even if it means inviting him to dinner.", Gohan spoke.

* * *

Later, Goku was eating at Gohan's house where Piccolo, Buulma, and the others were

"Oh, boy! Everything looks delicious!", Goku exclaimed as he picked up a tuna with his chopsticks and then ate it.

"Wow! This tuna is fantastic!", Goku exclaimed with food in his mouth before turning to Piccolo. "Piccolo, you gotta try this! Come on, join us! Eat something!"

However, Piccolo was busy with grilling at the moment.

"I'm grilling! Do not interrupt the grill master!", Piccolo refused.

"Well, if you don't hurry it up, I'm gonna scarf it all down.", Goku urged before 21 grew puzzled.

"Wait, why aren't you at Beerus' place?", asked 21.

"Because, Beerus decides to give me a bit of a break. Said it could be useful for replenishing my strength as a destroyer's candidate.", Piccolo replied, earning a grin.

"Wow. Lucky you.", 21 responded as Goku began scarfing down the tuna.

Later, Goku was all finished and on the swings as well.

"Amazing! That entire feast was so yummy!", Goku exclaimed with joy. "I hope they grill up some more food soon."

Then, 21 nodded as she spoke.

"Me too.", 21 responded as Goku began swinging as Buulma concurred.

"For once, you can count me in.", Buulma admitted just before Goten spoke to him.

"Hey, Dad! You got a sec?", asked Goten.

Then, Goku started with a question.

"Oh, yeah. I've been meaning to ask. Why were you following me around today?", asked Goku, surprising Goten, Gohan, and 21.

"What?! You mean you knew about us this whole time?", exclaimed 21.

"Of course, I did. Doy.", Goku responded before Gohan asked Goku something and Goten insisted.

"Okay, well, in that case, who were you looking for?", asked Gohan.

"Yeah, tell us! We wanna know!", Goten insisted.

"What is going on here?", puzzled Buulma.

Then, Goku had to concede, but on one condition.

"All right, guys, but whatever happens, you gotta promise not to tell Chi-chi, you hear me?", requested Goku.

"Don't worry, Dad. Your secret's safe with us.", Gohan assured before Goten nodded as did 21.

"Yeah, we promise.", 21 and Goten spoke at the same time before Goku nodded back and then came clean.

"Well, the truth is... somebody's trying to kill me.", Goku replied, shocking the four friends before 21 spoke in alarm.

"But why? Who's trying to kill you?", asked 21 before it then showed the Evil Saiyan lying in wait in his prison from the gash he created that allows him to see his enemies as he growled and glared his blanked-out eyes at 21, Buulma, and Goku altogether before roaring and releasing his dark power, corroding the chains before they broke apart and he then made his escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, as one of the cherry blossom petals fell, it suddenly turned pitch black, shocking Elery and Zamasu while Grand Minister's face turned serious.

"What the..?", puzzled the nymph before Zamasu turned to the Grand Minister.

"What is going on?", asked Zamasu.

"The leaf that turned black. It represents a being completely corrupted and riddled with evil, and judging from the branch that leaf fell off of, I'd hazard a guess to say that this evil being resides in Universe 7.", Grand Minister replied, earning Elery's puzzled gasp and Zamasu's glare at the black leaf.

"Who could ever be that evil?", Zamasu puzzled with worry.

Meanwhile, at Universe 6, on a moon with what appear to be city domes with their own weather, on a rainy thunderstorm in the graveyard, there stood as he waited for his next assignment with lightning striking elsewhere and showing a faraway city as it did so.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

At the city, there was a news event concerning Frost.

"Our top story tonight, one of the universe's most wanted criminals, Frost, remains at large, and according to a statement released by Cabba...", the newswoman spoke before Hit passed by a couple of people, especially a girl holding a flower, puzzling her.

* * *

At the tower, a gang boss turned his chair, and his attention, to the window behind him as he laughed.

"Just look out there, such a beautiful city.", the boss stated before continuing his laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hit was on his way to the tower and as soon as he approached the gates, he used his famous **Time Skip** to go past the gates and continue from there.

Once the doors opened, Hit simply used it again to avoid attention and walked to the hall before time resumed again.

"It's true.", one employee said to the other as Hit continued walking down the dark hall.

* * *

Later, one of the boss' security guards noticed the elevator number.

"Hmm.", one bodyguard puzzled.

"What's wrong?", asked the other bodyguard.

"We have any visitors scheduled for this hour?", asked the bodyguard.

"Nah, none that I've heard about.", the other responded before they quickly realized what might be happening as the floor numbers went up.

They then readier their weapons as their boss "hmph'd" a moment before level 50 was reached and then the elevator doors opened, revealing no one inside before Hit used his **Time Skip** to get past the bodyguards.

"There's no one in here!", the bodyguard shouted.

"Keep lookin'! They gotta be close by!", the other bodyguard spoke before Hit then used his **Time Skip** to freeze time for everyone else except himself and the boss before speaking.

"I've come to kill you.", Hit warned before the boss turned to him.

"Oh, yeah? And who're you supposed to be?", asked the boss before Hit replied.

"If you must know, I'm Hit.", Hit replied before the boss panicked and then stood up.

"Aah! Wait, did you say Hit?! Th-The legendary assassin?", the boss realized before he eventually turned his focus to his bodyguards.

"What are you morons waitin' for?! Ice this weasel! Are you deaf?! Come on, move it!", the boss shouted to no avail.

"It's no use. Time has stopped for everyone except you and me.", Hit discourages before the boss then attempted to shoot Hit.

"Take this!", the boss exclaimed before shooting a laser at Hit only to miss by a couple of inches near his face.

"Your resistance is pointless.", Hit discourages before the boss then tossed his weapon aside and tried to bribe him.

"Hey, listen. I've got loads of money. How much do you want? Heck, you can have my whole fortune! I'll even throw in this tower!", the boss bribed only for Hit to rebuff him.

"Not a chance.", Hit rebuffed, scaring the boss as he groaned before Hit then moved his right hand from his pocket, clutched it into a fist, and then thrusted forward, sending a purple shockwave right through his body that quickly bore a hole on the boss' body, although the hole didn't cut through entirely, but it did deal enough fatal damage to kill the boss as he groaned and gasped before collapsing onto the floor, dead, as his necklace landed on Hit's foot.

After that, Hit then picked it up before vanishing, resuming time for everyone as the bodyguards then noticed the boss on the ground.

"Boss!", the bodyguard exclaimed as he and his partner ran over to him and checked his condition.

"The boss is down!", the other bodyguard exclaimed.

"Sir, are you all right? C'mon, get up!", the bodyguard exclaimed before it then showed the window with a reflection of a chair in view as well as the rainy storm in the city.

"I don't get it. What just happened?", the other bodyguard puzzled.

"Well, don't just stand there! Hurry up and call an ambulance!", the bodyguard exclaimed before the other agreed.

"Right!", the other bodyguard agreed as the chair moved a bit.

* * *

Later, Hit was at the graveyard before he tossed the necklace to the top of the grave where it stuck on one of its horns before Hit then decided to seek out the next target.

"On to the next target.", Hit spoke before pressing the green button and seeing Goku in the holo-viewer before it faded away.

Hit then grinned with a chuckle from seeing this before crushing the button and then walking off as lightning struck the rainy sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Goku, Buulma, and 21 were sitting underneath a tree, both stuffed, although only Buulma and 21 were just as fat as Buu in their Majin form, as Goku yawned.

"Oh, man! I ate way too much!", Goku exclaimed.

"Really? way too much doesn't even begin to cover it.", Buulma agreed.

"Speak for yourself! I'm just as pudgy as Buu, now!", 21 responded as Gohan kept a close eye on Goku, Buulma, and 21.

* * *

 _"For someone facing imminent danger, he sure has a healthy appetite, and it looks like Buulma and 21're just letting it all hang out. But hey, that's Dad for ya.",_ Gohan thought as Buulma was feeling her belly while 21 was making a fat angel on her belly and giggling before Piccolo spoke.

"What's wrong, Gohan?", asked Piccolo, surprising Gohan. "You've been acting acting a little funny all night long."

Gohan had to hide it somehow.

"Who, me? N-No.", Gohan fibbed.

However, Piccolo caught on to that.

"Why are you suddenly so concerned about Goku?", asked Piccolo, earning Gohan's sigh before Piccolo spoke further. "Gohan, there can be no secrets between us."

Then, Gohan had to concede.

"You're right.", Gohan agreed.

"So, what's going on, huh?", asked Piccolo.

"Well, the truth is...", Gohan began.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buulma and 21 suddenly sensed Cumber's dark, treacherous energy before they snapped back to reality.

"W-Wait. This is no time to be playing with our bodies!", 21 urged before Buulma spoke.

"Yeah, you're right.", Buulma agreed as she and 21 stood up before both lost weight, but remained in their Majin forms as Goku sensed Hit's energy and then stood up.

" _He's finally on his way.",_ Goku thought before grinning. _"I don't want anybody interrupting this fight. Come on. Follow me, Hit."_

Then, Goku took off as Buulma and 21 had plans of their own.

"We need to go out there and help Goku.", Buulma suggested.

"Yeah. There's no telling what could happen with Kanba around.", 21 guessed before she gave a small bellow as she powered up with her divine pink aura flaring up as did Buulma before both headed off after Goku.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piccolo got the story.

"So, wait. You believe that your father's life is in jeopardy?", asked Piccolo.

"He says so.", Gohan replied before Piccolo rebuffed that belief.

"Come on. There aren't many people out there who could possibly pose a threat to him.", Piccolo rebuffed before Gohan proved him wrong.

"He told me who it was. It's that Hit guy.", Gohan told him, surprising the Namekian.

"You mean Hit from Universe 6?!", Piccolo exclaimed.

"Well, yeah.", Gohan replied before Piccolo gasped upon noticing that Goku isn't here.

"Where did Goku go?", asked Piccolo.

"I'm not sure.", Gohan replied before both master and pupil realized where he went, dropped the food and box, and went running after him.

"Dad!", Gohan shouted as he ran.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buulma and 21 caught Goku's attention.

"Wait up, Goku!", exclaimed Buulma, prompting Goku to turn to notice Buulma and 21 as the latter spoke.

"We're coming with you!", 21 shouted, puzzling Goku.

"Huh? Why are you guys here?", asked Goku.

"Because we sensed some bad energy, and you'll never believe who's energy that was.", 21 replied before Kanba's roar was heard from far away, causing the trio to notice a dark storm just up ahead in the spot where Hit's energy resided, surprising Goku.

"What? Kanba's back? But I thought you sent him back to where he came from.", Goku exclaimed before 21 responded.

"I thought so, too.", 21 spoke before Buulma did.

"The point is, we'll have your back in case Kanba does anything sneaky.", Buulma encouraged before Goku grinned.

"Hehehe. Thanks, guys.", Goku gratified.

"Sure thing, Goku.", Buulma responded.

"Any time.", 21 added as they continued heading off for the rocky area where the dark storm was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta was drilling with Whis as he tried to land a backhand strike on Whis, only to be practically blocked by the angel.

"All right, now how many drills are left?", asked Vegeta.

"Really, are you asking me? Why, I had simply assumed that _you_ would be keeping track of them yourself, Vegeta.", Whis responded before Vegeta went down on the ground and responded back.

"Oh. Yeah, I was totally counting.", Vegeta fibbed. "There's just three more. Cool!"

However, Whis knew better.

"Ah, ah. No cheating. You actually have 13 more to go.", Whis rebuffed, peeving Vegeta.

"Aaah. So, you _were_ counting, then.", Vegeta spoke as he got in a stance.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Goku, Buulma, and 21 landed on the ground of the rocky area currently under a similar massive storm from one of the moon's city domes of Universe 6 as heavy rain pelted the ground before the trio took a look around.

"Do you see Kanba anywhere, 21?", asked Buulma.

"No, not yet.", 21 only responded before Goku called out for a different fighter.

"All right, come on out, Hit!", Goku shouted, before he eventually closed his eyes and then tried focusing on Hit's energy.

Granted, it was difficult finding Hit's energy with Kanba's dark energy present, but he found it and turned to the source just behind a rock.

"Behind that rock.", Goku spoke, catching Buulma and 21's attentions.

"Huh?", 21 puzzled.

"You mean Hit, don't you?", asked Buulma.

"Yeah. It's faint, but I can sense his energy.", Goku replied before he grunted and turned Super Saiyan Azure as Kanba stood on a faraway rock, growling.

* * *

Elsewhere, Piccolo no longer felt Goku's energy and knew what it could mean.

"Buulma and 21's energies just skyrocketed, but I can't feel Goku's energy anymore. You know what that means. He must've turned Super Saiyan Azure.", Piccolo guessed before Goten ran up to Piccolo and Gohan and spoke.

"Dad's energy just disappeared, but Buulma and 21's energies just took off like a rocket!", Goten reported.

"Odds are, they're getting ready to fight Hit. Come on, Piccolo. We can't let Dad and the others do this alone.", Gohan urged.

One one hand, Goku wouldn't want this, but on the other hand, something isn't right.

"I'm sure that's the last thing Goku wants, but you're right. If Android 21 and Buulma are with him, I don't see why we can't. Besides, I have a really bad feeling about this.", Piccolo responded.

Gohan then turned to Goten.

"Goten, you stay here.", Gohan urged, immediately peeving Goten.

"Aw, don't try an' treat me like a little kid! I'm coming, too!", Goten shouted, making Gohan worried.

"But, Goten...", Gohan began before Piccolo knew there was no time to argue.

"All right, then, both of you, follow me!", exclaimed Piccolo before Gohan and Goten turned to Piccolo and both agreed.

"Right!", Gohan and Goten agreed in unison before the trio flew off for Goku and the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the moment that Hit's red eyes flashed as he stood behind Goku with lightning striking the stormy sky, 21 had to warn him.

"Goku, behind you!", 21 exclaimed, catching Goku by surprise from that statement, seeing as Hit was right behind Goku.

"This isn't personal. I was hired to kill you.", Hit explained, before Goku spoke.

"You sure managed to sneak up on me pretty easily, huh? Even with all the training I've been doing this past year. Then again, I'd expect no less from you, Hit.", Goku spoke before chuckling as Buulma and 21 finally caught sight of Kanba, who's attention was focused on Goku.

"Look. There he is. Up there on that rock.", Buulma whispered.

"I know. Why is he just standing there?", 21 puzzled.

"Don't know. But one thing's for sure: he must've got something planned for him.", Buulma guessed.

"Of course, I could just claim that I killed you and you could go into hiding. How would the great Goku respond to such a merciful offer?", asked Hit.

"Well, for starters, I'd say 'thanks, but no thanks'.", Goku responded.

"Yes. That's exactly what I thought.", Hit stated. "Now, then, it's time for me to make the donuts. Turn around and face me."

Goku was a bit puzzled to say the least.

"So, you can't kill me with my back to you, huh?", asked Goku.

"Normally, I don't mind sneaking up in my prey. It makes it easier on them. They have less time to be afraid. But you're different. I've decided my single strike to you will be head-on.", Hit responded before Goku spoke.

"A single strike?", Goku puzzled as he began turning to Hit. "Long time no see, Hit. How's it going?"

"This is goodbye.", Hit responded solemnly.

"Your **Time Skip** ain't gonna work on me anymore.", Goku spoke, surprising 21.

" **Time Skip**? What's that?", puzzled 21.

Buulma then turned to 21.

"It's a rare ability to skip time for short amount of time, allowing whoever uses it to use superhuman strength to catch the enemy off-guard.", Buulma explained from the last time she saw it, surprising 21.

"Wow. Really?", puzzled 21.

"You really think I'd use the same technique on you again? Do I look that charitable?", asked Hit.

Goku then grinned.

"So, you're admitting I can outmaneuver it, now. You're gonna have to get more creative if you want to bring the pain.", Goku warned.

"There will be no pain. Like I said, it will take one strike.", Hit assured before Goku responded.

"Sorry, but I don't think so.", Goku discourages before he got into a pose with a slight yell before he then tried to land a blow against Hit, only for his arm to phase through his body.

"Huh?", Goku puzzled, surprising Buulma and 21.

"What was that?", asked 21.

"I don't know! I've never seen that before!", Buulma exclaimed before Goku thought to himself.

 _"I didn't hit him.",_ Goku thought before he tried again, but still wound up with the same result and growled in slight frustration. _"That's definitely not Time Skipping."_

 _ **Play PokéMixr Music: "Dragon Ball Super Movie - Broly's Theme (Fanmade)**_

Then, just as Hit began moving his right hand, Kanba began forging a dark energy blast in front of him with no shadow hands this time as it formed in front of the waistjacket, surprising Buulma and 21.

"You see that?", asked Buulma.

"Yeah. It looks like he's gonna try something.", 21 replied before Goku thought to himself concerning Hit.

" _If punching won't work on him, maybe this will!",_ Goku thought as he began preparing a ki blast on his hand.

Suddenly, Hit quickly moved from one spot to another surprising Goku before he stepped back quickly, his Ki blast still in hand.

" _No, that wasn't his attack.",_ Goku thought before Hit then raised his right arm and pulled it back, surprising Goku.

Meanwhile, Kanba's dark energy blast was completed, shocking Buulma and 21.

"I think this is it!", Buulma exclaimed with worry.

" _There's no way a punch can hit me from that distance!",_ Goku thought just before Kanba then shot the blast toward Goku just as he bellowed while starting to fire his ki blast at Hit.

"Goku, look out!", Buulma exclaimed, puzzling Goku before he was suddenly struck by a dark energy blast, causing his pupils to white out in shock, surprising Buulma, 21, and even Hit.

"Oh, no!", 21 exclaimed.

"Goku!", Buulma exclaimed in worry.

"Huh?", Hit puzzled before Goku began staggering back, trying to fight off the dark energy as much as he could.

"Oh, no!", Goku groaned as more of the dark coating seemed to seep even further as it expanded on more of his body while Goku turned to 21.

"21..! You have to fight me as hard as you can... to snap me out of this! And hurry!", Goku shouted as he managed to successfully shoot the Ki blast up into the sky before he eventually limped downward, reverting to normal form as Kanba looked down and gave an ominous growl before Hit turned to Buulma and 21.

"What happened?", asked Hit.

"That's something you might want to ask him.", 21 replied, pointing to Kanba and promoting Hit to turn to see Kanba in the air, surprising him.

"And who is that?", puzzled Hit.

"That's Kanba, the Evil Saiyan.", Buulma replied, further stunting him.

"The Evil... Saiyan?", Hit puzzled before Gohan, Piccolo, and Goten arrived to notice him.

"Goku!", Piccolo shouted before he went down to the ground first.

"Hang on, Dad!", Goten urged as he and Gohan landed with Piccolo speaking to him.

"Stay with us, you hear me?", Piccolo urged before Gohan then sensed a tremendous surge of dark energy suddenly swelling up from Goku as he slowly stood up as Piccolo then asks 21.

"Can you tell us what happened?", asked Piccolo.

"Goku was about to attack Hit, but then an energy blast came out of nowhere and hit him on the spot.", 21 replied before Gohan gasped harshly, puzzling Piccolo.

"Gohan, what's wrong?", asked Piccolo before Gohan had to tell the truth.

"I can't feel his usual energy anymore. It suddenly got darker now.", Gohan spoke solemnly before Piccolo gasped before Goku suddenly powered up to Super Saiyan but with blanked out eyes and Black sparks and a dark yellow aura as he yelled loudly with a roar of a Great Ape mixed in with his normal roar, shocking Hit and Goten as Gohan, Buulma, 21, and Piccolo braced themselves.

"What the what?!", Goten exclaimed as an updraft occurred from all directions of the dark aura burst as lightning struck the dark and stormy sky and heavy rain pelted the ground.

Meanwhile, on Universe 10, another blossom leaf fell out and darkened to Black, surprising Zamasu, Elery, and Grand Minister.

"Who's become darkened this time?", asked Zamasu.

Then, after analyzing the 2nd black leaf, Grand Minister widened his eyes in shock before he spoke in a gasp.

"I-It's Goku!", the Grand Minister gasped, shocking Zamasu and Elery altogether.

"What is this multiverse coming to?!", Zamasu growled.

Back on Earth, the Berserk Goku then ceased his primal roar and then slowly turned to Gohan, Piccolo, and Goten, who quickly looked up to see Kanba.

"Wait a sec, who's that?", puzzled Goten.

Piccolo has one guess, though.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that he's the monster responsible for this dark energy. In fact, that must be what's taking over Goku's mind right now.", Piccolo theorized before Buulma explained quickly.

"That's Kanba! What I don't know is how he escaped.", Buulma exclaimed.

"I don't know, either, Buulma, but right now, we have to focus on breaking Kanba's hold over him and then focus on him!", 21 strategized.

"Yeah, I think you're right.", Gohan understood before Goku clenched his teeth for a second as he growled before he roared with both his normal roar and the roar of a Great Ape again.

 _ **End PokéMixr Music: "Dragon Ball Super Movie - Broly's Theme (Fanmade)**_

 **A/N: So, what do you think about Goku going Berserk instead of dying at Hit's hands (by that, I mean at the might of Hit's Flash Fist Crush)? Much better, right? And I also added Zamasu, Elery and the Grand Minister in this plot as well. Anyway, if any of you got suggestions for how to make the next chapter better, please let me know. I'd like to make some major improvements for the next episode. 'Till next time, everybody. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry I took so long. I recently got "Dragon Ball Legends" last Wednesday and actually found it quite entertaining, despite what the haters think, as difficult as the game is sometimes. Anyway, here is the latest chapter, and I apologize for any plotholes in this episode, so if there are any, please let me know and also point out the changes I could make for the next episode. Enjoy, :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **The Saiyan Warrior of Hope Saga (Epilogue)**

" **Destroy the Evil Saiyan!; The Unseen Killing Technique"**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Play Super Music: "Desperate Plan"**_

It first showed Goku powering up to Super Saiyan Azure before it showed Kanba glaring at him from afar and then Goku attempting to strike Hit, only for his fist to go right through him even with kicks before Hit raised his arm and thrusted it back just as Goku was about to launch a Ki Blast at Hit only to be assaulted by a sudden beam of dark energy, much to Buulma and 21's shock and Hit's puzzlement, causing Goku to experience a violent convulsion as the dark energy covered more of his body before Goku was forced to shoot the Ki Blast upward before the dark energy covered his hand and Goku then dropped out of his Super Saiyan form as he limped upward as Kanba glared downward before it then showed Gohan gasping in shock from sensing an evil energy.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Goku claimed someone wanted to kill him, and sure enough, the mighty assassin, Hit, arrived. The two stakes their lives on the battle, but no sooner than it had started, the bout was over."**_

"I can't feel his usual energy anymore. It suddenly got darker now.", Gohan spoke solemnly before Piccolo gasped before Goku suddenly powered up to Super Saiyan but with blanked out eyes and Black sparks and a dark yellow aura as he yelled loudly with a roar of a Great Ape mixed in with his normal roar, shocking Hit and Goten as Gohan, Buulma, 21, and Piccolo braced themselves.

 _ **End Super Music: "Desperate Plan"**_

"What the what?!", Goten exclaimed as an updraft occurred from all directions of the dark aura burst as lightning struck the dark and stormy sky and heavy rain pelted the ground before the Berserk Goku then ceased his primal roar and then slowly turned to Gohan, Piccolo, and Goten and clenched his teeth for a second as he growled before he roared with both his normal roar and the roar of a Great Ape again.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Golden Frieza"**_

Goku was seen growling as his dark yellow energy was visible and black sparks sparking around him.

"Come on, Dad. Fight it.", Goten pleaded.

Then, 21 put all of Goten's hopes to rest.

"It's no use. We can't reach him in this state. The only way to save him is to take him down.", 21 feared, almost upsetting Goten as he whimpered.

"No!", Goten whimpered.

Then, the Berserk Goku gave a short growl before he roared and then dashed toward Goten, clearly intent on killing him until Gohan got in his way and blocked the punch with his arms, surprising Goten.

"Gohan!", Goten exclaimed in surprise.

Gohan then turned to Goten.

"I'll hold him off! You need to go, now!", Gohan exclaimed as Goku began pushing Gohan back, but just a little bit, worrying Goten.

"B-But, Gohan...", Goten whimpered.

Knowing the potential threat Goku now poses to the universe, Buulma knew there's little to no choice.

"He's right, Goten. It's no longer safe for you here. The sooner you get out, the better.", Buulma assured, although Goten was still not convinced, but then decided to head out anyway.

"Just be careful, okay?", Goten requested before he then flew off.

Meanwhile, Goku and Gohan clashed punched with each other, although it was Goku who successfully landed blows on Gohan before Goku then pushed Gohan back and attempted to fire dark red energy blasts at Gohan, only for Gohan to deflect them quickly, it was then that at this point, Goku even launched a blast right at Piccolo, just grazing him, much to everyone's worry.

"Piccolo, are you okay?", asked Gohan.

Piccolo only grunted as he then got back up.

"I'm fine, Gohan. Just focus on keeping him at bay until we can figure something out.", Piccolo assured.

Gohan nodded with a grunt before he then turned back to the Berserk Goku, who only gave a dark smirk and a slight chuckle, causing Gohan to give a look of controlled rage as he growled as several rocks begin ascending upward around Gohan before he then tensed angrily and then began speaking in a very angry tone.

"I really wish I didn't have to fight you like this, Dad. But right now.., you're not leaving me much choice. I'll have to hit you hard with everything I've got!", Gohan exclaimed before he bellowed as his eyes blanked out completely before powering up into Super Saiyan form, his aura flaring up more wildly than usual before he bulked up in muscle and tore off his shirt before the aura gave off big blue sparks, much to Piccolo's surprise as well as everyone else's.

After that, then, the aura shrank and showed Gohan, surrounded by his godly yellow aura with a blue coating and his golden hair much more pronounced and more spikier than usual as it glowed, catching Goten's attention due to his brother's dramatic increase in power.

"Wow. Gohan's energy just got way stronger all of a sudden.", Goten stated in awe.

Back at the mountains, Gohan bellowed as he charged toward his own father and began pummeling him without restraint, alternating fists with each strike to each cheek, causing the ground to split apart even more as lightning struck the very ground, much to everyone's shock and awe.

* * *

Elsewhere, outside Earth, a Ki blast was now descending downward toward Earth.

* * *

Back on Earth, Gohan was still beating his own father to death, on account of nothing else seems to damage him, before he then began preparing a move to end the fight and save Goku.

"KA... ME... HA... ME...", Gohan began as Buulma then sadly cringed.

"I can't watch!", Buulma whimpered before 21 noticed a Ki Blast headed downward straight toward Gohan and Goku and gasped.

"Wait a minute. Look!", 21 urged before Buulma and then Hit looked up to notice a Ki Blast headed downward toward both father and son before Buulma gasped and then shouted to Gohan while Hit knew what that meant.

"Hmph. It seems you're even smarter than I guessed, Goku.", Hit admired.

Piccolo saw that, too as he grinned.

"Oh, I see.", Piccolo spoke before turning to Buulma, 21, and Hit. "Both of you get back."

Buulma then grew puzzled as did 21.

"But what about Gohan?", asked Buulma.

"And Goku, too?", added 21.

"Just do it!", Piccolo ordered as the Ki blast neared Gohan.

Meanwhile, Gohan shot his full power Kamehameha just after the blast that was falling down got absorbed into a blue orb of energy from in-between Gohan's cupped hands.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Gohan shouted as he launched his Kamehameha at Goku, who then yelled loudly in pain right before his eyes then showed, no longer blanked out, and the resulting attack devastated the mountains as Piccolo, Buulma, 21, Hit, and even Kanba got out of the path.

"No way!", Buulma shouted as 21 gasped.

As expected, when the blast explosion disappeared, the panting Gohan was standing before Goku as he laid on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Universe 10, the black leaf then turned back to a normal light pink color, much to Zamasu and Elery's astonishment and relief, as well as the Grand Minister's surprise.

"Now that's interesting.", Grand Minister admitted before Zamasu turned to the Grand Minister and asked again.

"What has happened now?", Zamasu puzzled.

"Goku. He was also cleansed of the evil that corrupted him.", Grand Minister explained before the Kai and Nymph gave smiles.

"Oh, thank goodness!", Elery exclaimed in joy as Zamasu sighed in relief before focusing his attention on the first black leaf of Universe 10.

"Tell me, Grand Minister. That evil being that resides on Universe 7. What is that being's name?", asked Zamasu before Grand Minister took a deep breath and replied.

"His name is Kanba.", Grand Minister replied, earning Zamasu's gasp and Elery's puzzlement.

"Huh?", Elery puzzled.

* * *

Back on Earth, with Goku saved from the evil energy corrupting him, he then woke up he noticed the exhausted Gohan with his yellow and blue aura visible and giving off blue sparks before Goku responded in his usual way.

"Wow, Gohan. How strong did you get?", asked Goku, taking Gohan aback before Gohan then grinned.

 _ **End Super Music: "Golden Frieza"**_

"A lot stronger than you, apparently.", Gohan spoke solemnly with a grin before his blanked out eyes glowed green dots, one in each eye before the glow faded, revealing Gohan's green eyes before the aura dissipated and he then reverted back to normal form as he then bent down to Goku and offered him his hand. "Here. Take my hand."

Then, Goku nodded with a grunt before he and Gohan got back up as Goku grunted a bit as Buulma sighed in relief and worry at the same time.

"Oh, thank goodness! I can't believe this is the first time Gohan had gotten that strong like that.", Buulma admitted before she then gave a warm giggle.

"Yeah. He must've known that it was the only way to snap Goku out of that state and save him.", 21 figured before Gohan spoke.

"Are you okay, Dad?", asked Gohan.

"Yeah. I'm a little bent up, but I'll be fine.", Goku assured.

Then, suddenly, Piccolo's voice spoke.

"Tch. It's about time.", Piccolo spoke before Gohan and the others turned to see Piccolo.

"Yeah. It was a little touch-and-go, though. When I went all-out, Dad was grazed by that blast, and I wasn't sure that it would work, but it turned out that it did.", Gohan added.

"Is that how that happened?", Piccolo asked sarcastically with a grin, earning Buulma, 21, Goku, and Gohan's laughter as the green Namekian laughed as well before Hit then grinned.

"Hm. Their methods may be strange, but they're also effective. Something tells me I may need to watch my back.", Hit believed before Goten arrived back and saw not only Gohan, in his apparent new form of Super Saiyan, and Goku, alive, well, and saved from the corrosive evil energy.

"Aw, Dad! You're okay!", Goten exclaimed as he flew closer to father and son, or in Goten's case, brother.

Goku was puzzled about everyone else being present, although he can understand Buulma and 21.

"Oh, yeah. I already know about Buulma and 21, but what are you guys doing all the way out here?", puzzled Goku before Goten then hugged Goku tightly.

"Dad, we all thought you've gone bad!", Goten exclaimed.

"Easy there, buddy. You're tickling Daddy.", Goku spoke before Gohan sighed.

"What a relief. You know, even with that new power I've learned, you're a hard man to keep down.", Gohan admitted with a grin.

21 and Piccolo then had an idea.

"Wait a second. I get it now. It was way back when Goku told me something before Gohan had to fight him.", 21 spoke before it went to a flashback of when Goku shot the Ki Blast.

"21..! You have to fight me as hard as you can... to snap me out of this! And hurry!", Goku shouted as he managed to successfully shoot the Ki blast up into the sky before he eventually limped downward, reverting to normal form.

Then, back at the present, Piccolo knew where 21 was getting at.

"He must've launched that before he went berserk. An insurance policy in case Hit struck him down and he needed the jolt to revive his heart, but when Gohan launched a **Kamehameha** , the blast Goku launched must've been absorbed into that blast during that time and that was all it took to jolt him out of it.", Piccolo realized before he turned to Goku.

"You're the most brilliant idiot I know, Goku.", Piccolo complimented before Hit spoke.

"Now, then. Shall we get on with this fight?", Hit asked before he then suddenly vanished, puzzling Goku.

"Hey! Where'd you go?", asked Goku before Hit's echoey voice was heard.

"Try finding me, if you can.", Hit spoke as Goku looked around.

"I can hear his voice, but can't sense his energy at all.", Gohan admitted.

"Uh-oh, Dad. He's even trickier than I thought he was.", Goten admitted.

"He's an assassin, all right. For those guys, hiding their energy is as easy as breathing.", Piccolo guessed before Goku spoke.

"Hmph. I like the way you think.", Goku admitted before turning Super Saiyan Azure, puzzling Buulma and 21 before Goku spoke.

"Gohan, Piccolo, Buulma, 21, please don't try to talk me out of this, okay?", Goku requested.

The four friends knew there was no use talking him out of it as they sighed before Piccolo spoke.

"Suit yourself. You've risked your life time and time again for the survival of this whole planet. So fight who you want. You've earned that privilege, no matter how stupid it might be.", Piccolo agreed.

"No use arguing. Go fight him, Dad.", Gohan concurred before Goku grinned.

"Heh! Now, we're talking!", Goku exclaimed before Buulma and 21 agreed as well.

"Look, if you want to fight that guy, I won't stop you, but, be careful, Goku.", Buulma urged.

"This time, you better watch your back and win.", 21 added.

"Right.", Goku agreed as the blue aura powered down and dissipated, although Goku was still in Super Saiyan Azure form as he then clenched his right fist and then aimed it near Goten with no intent on hurting him.

"Come on, gimme the fist bump!", Goku asked with Goten still worried.

"I promise I'm not gonna go berserk!", Goku assured before Goten then gave a determined look and grunted as he then did a fist bump.

"Go get him, Dad! Show that guy who is the best!", Goten exclaimed.

"I won't let you down, Goten.", Goku assured before Goten gave a slight, hearty chuckle.

Suddenly, Kanba gave a small roar and flared up his dark red aura, causing the rocks to crumble and float upward before Buulma and 21 spoke to Goku.

"We'll hold that guy off for you this time.", Buulma assured.

"Just go on ahead and fight to your heart's content.", 21 added before Goku grinned and chuckled.

"Thanks!", Goku gratified before flying off to look for Hit as Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Buulma, and 21 were glancing at Kanba.

"In all my years, I've never sensed such incredible power. Now, then... show me your strength... in fierce combat!", Kanba shouted as his blanked out eyes now showed red irises and black pupils before he then bellowed as he then broke his waistjacket apart and shot dark blasts at the mountains and even created more portals, one of which brought Vegetto, who now bears an orange undershirt, a black overshirt and pants, a blue belt, and new gloves and boots, to the same timeline again, peeving him.

"Oh, come on! How many times do I have to wind up here before I can go back to my own time?!", Vegetto complained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku was in the air before he at least found a spot where Hit would most likely hide in.

"He must be right there.", Goku guessed before he eventually arrived at a dark, vacant forest where there was a misty fog present amidst the heavy rain.

"All this cover. He'll love fighting in a spot like this.", Goku guessed before he then goaded Hit.

"Until I met you, I didn't know assassins were so shy!", Goku shouted.

Then, Goku glanced his eyes over to where Hit would probably lurk.

"If I could feel his energy coming from behind those trees, then I bet he's hiding in another direction.", Goku hypothesized as Hit was shown behind one of the trees only to vanish a few seconds after Goku cane up with that hypothesis, giving Goku an idea as to what happened.

"You have the ability to create dummy copies of your energy, don't ya? Your copy lures me in, then the real you attacks me from behind.", Goku guessed as another one of Hit's copies vanished.

Goku knew what needed to be done about that problem.

"Now, where's the real Hit? Focus.", Goku spoke before he then closed his eyes and then began sending his energy, only to sense more clones before sensing the real one for a brief moment.

"Over there?", Goku guessed before he then saw no one.

"Blast it! I almost had him.", Goku exclaimed in frustration before trying again as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sensing your energy all over the place.", Goku thought as he then sensed more copies than last time before opening his eyes and sensing none here.

"You just keep making more copies. You've got skills.", Goku admitted before trying again as even more copies appeared as Hit stood 10 feet behind Goku, who then got into his usual fighting stance and turned around cautiously before Hit slowly began making his move as Goku turned around still right before Hit then shot out a purple shockwave toward Goku with a thrust of his right arm.

However, after a moment, Goku then opened his eyes just in time as the shockwave unexpectedly hit a tree and only grazed Goku by the side of his chest, sending him crashing into a few trees before Goku quickly recovered and landed on the ground.

"Ow, that smarts!", Goku admitted as he felt the graze on his side before chuckling. "Guess I wrecked your little plan to finish me off. What a shame."

Hit then put his right arm back into his pocket.

Goku then stood up as he spoke.

"But I admit, I sure wasn't expecting you to attack me through a solid tree. Though, on the bright side, I'm learning more about your attack. I can't see it, because it's not normal energy.", Goku theorized.

Hit then spoke to Goku with a slight echo.

"Understanding it won't be enough.", Hit discouraged before Goku responded.

"Then face me in the open. Why don't you stop hiding in the woods?", Goku spoke before he then flew out of the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegetto arrived where Piccolo and the others were.

"Guess what, everybody? I'm back!", Vegetto greeted, puzzling Piccolo.

"Huh? Vegetto? What the heck are you doing here?", Piccolo puzzled.

21, however, knew the reason.

"He must've been brought here against his will again.", 21 guessed.

Then, Piccolo, taking into account Vegetto's power level, knew that they could use all the help they can get.

"Tch! Looks like we don't have any other choice but to let Vegetto help us against that guy. After seeing what that kind of immense power could go to Goku, it's safe to say we could use all the help we can get.", Piccolo admitted before Vegetto goaded Kanba.

"Hey, Kanba! You're fighting me now!", Vegetto goaded before Cumber glared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hit was standing on a grass covered mountain before Goku lit up his aura, catching Hit's attention.

"You know, when you emit your energy like that at night, there might as well be a lighthouse guiding me right to you.", Hit warned before Goku responded.

"That's the reason I'm doing it!", Goku exclaimed before he then powered up again, lighting up the aura even brighter before it then shrunk down a little.

Hit then chuckled before the two opponents have a short discussion.

"In all my years, I've never allowed a mark to escape.", Hit mentioned.

"I believe it.", Goku responded.

"That's right. Every job I take, I finish. And your best efforts won't stop me from finishing you.", Hit spoke before thrusting the shockwave toward Goku, who only grinned as it neared him.

"Gotcha.", Goku spoke before he managed to dodge the blast, which then hit the ocean and went all the way up to a mountain and caused part of it to crumble.

Meanwhile, Vegetto went Super Saiyan Rosé as he bellowed before dashing toward Kanba, who dashed toward him back before both elbowed each other and began kicking and punching each other as Buulma, 21, Piccolo, and the others watched.

"Impressive.", Android 21 grinned.

"Vegetto may as well be on par with that Saiyan. Maybe even better.", Gohan agreed before Piccolo scoffed with a grin.

"Go, Vegetto! Let him have it!", Buulma shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hit thrusted the blast forward, upward, and then downward before Goku pushed it back forward two times before he then held the blast back upward yelled out as he then slowly disrupted the blast before the ground broke apart with Goku still standing on the falling debris.

"You're not hitting me with that move again!", Goku shouted to Hit, who then moved his hands back into his coat.

"Impressive evasion. The third time's the charm for you.", Hit congratulated.

"Now, let's see if you can dodge me!", Goku shouted before he then hopped from rock to rock before eventually vanishing and reappearing in front of Hit, catching him by surprise as Goku clapped his hands near Hit's nose and then attempted to strike, only for Hit to evade the punch before landing on the ground.

"Aw, dang it! I totally missed!", Goku thought.

Then, Goku tried to strike again, only to miss again before Hit then turned to Goku as he then glanced back at the assassin as he was floating a bit backwards.

"An afterimage?", Goku thought before Hit then vanished, surprising him even more as he opened his mouth and widened his eyes. "No! It's different!"

Then, Hit suddenly reappeared and sledgehammered Goku to the ground, causing it to crumble apart into the water as Hit lands safely on a rock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegetto continued his clash until Cumber then swung his arm at Vegetto and successfully connected, only for Vegetto to flip backward and kick Cumber by the chin, flinging him upward before Cumber halted himself just as Vegetto caught up, revealed to have suffered only minor damage, earning Kanba's growl.

"What's the matter? Monkey got your tongue?", Vegetto goaded.

Elsewhere, Goku, now back in normal form, then pushed the boulder off him and stood back up.

"I gotta hand it to you, Hit,. You're way stronger now than you were in the tournament. And you know what? If you pushed yourself, you could get even stronger.", Goku shouted to Hit before he then assumed his stance and then began to shake with his left hand a bit, catching Goku's notice before he then clenched it into a fist and grew puzzled.

"I'm trembling. That's strange.", Goku admitted.

Hit could tell what that trembling meant.

"That tremor isn't excitement, Goku. You are afraid you would go berserk again.", Hit stated before a Goku responded.

"Let's find out.", Goku responded before he then gave a grin as he "hmph'd".

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

At Beerus' Planet, Vegeta was exhausted from the sparring drills.

"That's 97!", Vegeta panted before he powered down, exhausted by the drills, as he knelt to the ground.

"That leaves 3 more drills. I hope you have it in you.", Whis stated before Vegeta had to do something to get out of his sparring drills due to his exhaustion.

"How about a steak instead? I'll serve you the best steak dinner in the universe!", Vegeta suggested, puzzling Whis.

"Go on.", Whis spoke before Vegeta turned to Whis.

"Instead of finishing three more sparring drills, I can have you eat like a king!", Vegeta responded.

However, Whis saw through Vegeta's ruse and rebuffed him.

"Is that what this has come to, Vegeta? Bribery? You know, I've already had several cuts of steaks from your Earth bovines, so it would have to be quite the extraordinary preparation to make me agree to that.", Whis refused before Vegeta slams his fist into the ground in frustration.

"Oh, come on!", Vegeta groaned before he had an idea to back it up. "Wait, wait! I'll drizzle it in my grandmother's secret sauce!"

Then, it comically showed an elderly woman holding a pan with one hand and the ladle with another hand with Maki and Haru around her.

"Everyone loves Granny's special!", the grandmother stated before Maki and Haru cheered.

"Yay!", the two kids cheered before it went back to reality with Whis very surprised.

"Did you say a secret sauce from Granny?", Whis exclaimed in surprise.

"That's what I said! A prime cut that's topped with the Vegeta family recipe!", Vegeta shouted.

Then, having been enamored with Vegeta's so-called "secret sauce", Whis had no choice but to agree.

"It's a deal. Give me this steak and I'll declare your sparring complete.", Whis agreed before Vegeta grew excited.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!", Vegeta whispered.

Then, Zamasu, Grand Minister, and Elery appeared next to Whis.

"I'm sorry, did we come at a bad time?", Zamasu asked before Whis turned to see him and grinned.

"Oh. Not at all, Zamasu.", Whis greeted.

Vegeta was surprised to see Zamasu here, let alone Elery, on account of it's the first time he's ever seen her.

"What? Zamasu?! What the heck is he doing here? And who's that with him?", Vegeta thought as Elery giggled with a grin.

"Oh, and you must be the nymph of life.", Whis stated, surprising Elery in awe.

"How'd you know that?", asked Elery.

"I can tell by that radiant, beautiful energy from within. And if I may, do you have a name?", asked Whis.

"Oh. It's Elery.", Elery introduced.

Whis then chuckled a bit before speaking.

"A pleasure to meet you.", Whis greeted.

Then, Whis turned to the Grand Minister.

"Oh, and you must be my father. So, what brings you all here to this fine universe?", Whis asked.

"I'm afraid it is a matter of grave importance, my son.", Grand Minister replied, puzzling him.

"And what, pray tell, could that matter be, if you don't mind my asking?", Whis asked.

"The emergence of the Evil Saiyan, Kanba.", Grand Minister replied, shocking Whis, but Vegega even more so, considering he fought him before.

"What?! He's back?!", Vegeta shouted.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

Meanwhile, on Earth, Kanba was still clashing with Vegetto for a few moments before the group voiced their reactions.

"Wow. Look at 'em go.", Buulma spoke.

"They're both equal in power and growing stronger still.", 21 added.

"Yeah. At this rate, the fight might take longer than expected.", Gohan guessed.

Then, Piccolo thought of an idea.

"Not for long, it won't.", Piccolo spoke, puzzling the others.

"Wha?", the group puzzled before Piccolo shouted to Vegetto.

"Hey, Vegetto! I'm gonna need you to stall him long enough for me to prepare my ultimate technique! Can you do that?!", Piccolo shouted.

"What do you think I've been doing?", Vegetto agreed with a grin as he was clashing with Kanba before the opponent attempted to blast him, only for him to swipe the blast away before Kanba then used his shadow hand to grab Vegetto, trapping him with one hand before he lifted him up and prepared a Ki blast on the other.

Then, before Kanba could launch the blast, Vegetto managed to prepare a Spirit Sword with which he then cut through Kanba, surprising him before the shadow hand disappeared, freeing Vegetto.

"You know, that grip you had just now was quite strong, I'll give you that much, but as you can see, not strong enough.", Vegetto goaded.

 _ **End Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

* * *

Elsewhere, Goku was practically at an impasse with Hit.

"I've figured out how to dodge his attacks, but I can't land my own. This is tough. I've just gotta keep trying.", Goku figured before turning Super Saiyan Azure and then dashing toward Hit, who's right eye glowed red for a brief moment before Goku went right through him and tried to attack but failed every time, much to Goku's frustration.

"He doesn't even flinch! My attacks just go right through him!", Goku thought before Hit vanished and then quickly reappeared and kneed Goku in the stomach as Hit looked in before Goku started going back up as he continued his thoughts. "First, he copied his energy. Now, it's like his body's copied, too!"

Then, Hit's right eye glowed again before the glow moved over from the phase-through reflection to the real Hit before he then kicked Goku toward a rocky crevice, causing it to splinter as the dust settles while Champa and Vados watch the fight underneath the dry shade of a tree as the rain pelted the ground.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

"This fight's gone on for a while, hasn't it? Hit's going all-out and still hasn't finished Goku.", Champa spoke.

"In a way, both men are having a difficult time of it.", Vados stated before Champa turned to Vados.

"You understand Hit's techniques, don't you? So, why isn't Goku able to make contact?", puzzled Champa.

Then, Vados decided to explain.

"My Lord Champa. Don't you remember his Time Skipping move from their first battle?", asked Vados.

Then, Champa responded.

"Oh, yes. Well, he can stop time.", Champa replied before Vados responded as she illustrated her point with her staff.

"You're in the right ballpark, but he doesn't actually 'stop' it. To be exact, he can skip ahead in time.", Vados responded.

"And why's that mean he can't be touched?", Champa asked.

"It's complicated, sir, but basically, Hit can store up all the time he skips over.", Vados explained.

"Hold on. Store it? How?", asked Champa.

Then, Vados explained as she even twirled her staff around in a circle before stopping it.

"In a temporary space-time parallel to ours. You might think of it as a pocket dimension. A place you can move through without matter here interacting with him. It's because Hit's using this ability that Goku can see him, but can't touch him.", Vados explained.

Despite the explanation, Champa tried hard to understand but was still very confused.

"I'm a god and I don't understand anything you say!", Champa exclaimed.

 _ **End Super Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

* * *

Elsewhere, Goku was panting before he stood back up.

"All right, I'm pretty sure I just figured out how to handle you.", Goku stated before Hit suddenly appeared in front of Goku.

"Handle me, if you can.", Hit goaded before Goku yelled as he charged toward him.

Then, Hit's eyes glowed red and moved to the reflection just as Goku went right through it again before the glow moved to the real Hit, catching him off-guard.

"What now?!", Goku exclaimed before Hit then struck a Goku on the face just before grazing Hit in the process and getting knocked back to the ground as he slid back in all fours before standing up with a chuckle.

"Looks like I grazed ya.", Goku spoke.

Hit only spoke with a grin.

"I'm not the least bit surprised. You're quite impressive.", Hit admitted before he then changed his stance with Goku standing back up as Champa and Vados watched.

"It feels like we're right back at the tournament again, doesn't it, my lord?", asked Vados as Goku got into his stance.

"Whenever Grand Zeno decides to hold his, Hit should be the odds-on favorite. And you made his path to victory that much smoother by having him take out Goku now.", Champa spoke.

However, Vados knew otherwise.

"What's that? I didn't hire him to eliminate Goku. I merely acted as the intermediary for the actual client.", Vados explained.

"Who? Tell me!", Champa insisted only for Vados to playfully refuse.

"Sorry.", Vados refused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan turned to Piccolo.

"So, what are you gonna do?", asked Gohan.

"I'm going to destroy him.", Piccolo replied, puzzling Gohan.

* * *

Back at the fight, Goku was having no luck against the assassin, although Goku had an idea as to what is going on.

"So, every time I attack, you jump to some other place, right?", Goku guessed before Hit responded.

"That is correct.", Hit admitted.

"But while you're at wherever it is you go, you can't attack me, huh? That's why the physical you only blinks back into this world a second before you strike.", Goku added before Hit proved him wrong.

"But I can attack in another way.", Hit assured, puzzling Goku.

"Huh?", Goku puzzled before Hit then thrusted a shockwave seemingly far away, when in reality, it actually struck Goku by the face, knocking him to the ground stomach first before Goku then got back up as best he could as Champa and Vados continued watching.

"Hit's introducing Goku to every one of his powers. This battle with the Saiyan must've really scratched an itch for him.", Vados guessed.

"And here I thought assassins were all business.", Champa commented.

"That is true, but now, he's not fighting as an assassin, but as a martial artist.", Vados spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hit then explained that demonstration.

"My energy attacks can jump as well.", Hit explained.

"I admit, you have the upper hand. In fact, you're always one step ahead of me.", Goku spoke before he grunted. "Is that smart! But, guess what, Hit? If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting!"

Then, just as Goku powered up, Zamasu's voice echoed.

"Yes, that's just the sort of bravado you showed against my other selves.", Zamasu spoke, catching Goku's attention before he turned to notice not only Zamasu, but also Beerus, Whis, Vegeta, Elery, And the Grand Minister.

"Lord Beerus? Whis? Vegeta? Grand Minister? And even Zamasu? What in the world are you guys doing here?", asked Goku.

Then, Zamasu replied back.

"We came here specifically to see you.", Zamasu responded.

"You mean, watch our fight?", Goku guessed.

"We were just checking up on you since you've been corrupted by that Evil Saiyan, Cumber.", the Grand Minister assured, surprising Goku.

"Oh, wow. News really travel fast, don't they?", Goku awed.

Then, Elery took notice of Champa and Vados.

"Hey, guys. Look over there!", Elery spoke as she pointed to the destroyer and angel of Universe 6 before Whis was the first to notice.

"So, it seems we aren't the only audience, either.", Whis spoke before everyone else turned to notice the pair.

"Meh!", Champa grunted as he turned his head around as Vados giggled.

"Lord Champa and Vados? When did you get here?", asked Goku.

Then, Zamasu spoke out.

"It's not important right now, Goku. What is imperative is that we have to locate the Evil Saiyan and destroy him!", Zamasu exclaimed.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard. Piccolo and the others are holding him off on the other side of those mountains.", Goku answered before Beerus grew surprised.

"Piccolo, you say? You mean he's fighting the evil Saiyan right now?", Beerus puzzled.

"Not exactly. Everyone else was with him and if I had to guess, I'd say he's waiting for the right moment.", Goku theorized before Beerus turned to Whis.

"Hey, Whis.", Beerus started before Whis knew where he was getting at.

"Say no more, my lord.", Whis spoke before they then flew off to locate Piccolo and the others.

As they did so, Goku then turned back to Hit.

"All right. Now where did we leave off?, Goku asked.

Then, Hit's stance changed again just before Goku bellowed as he powered up and the aura then began to expand into a big barrier, astonishing both Zamasu and Elery.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Namekian then stretched out two hands and bellowed as two purple orbs began to manifest, one for each hand before warning Gohan and the others.

"Everyone take cover!", Piccolo urged before they moved out of Piccolo's way and found the best cover they could find as meanwhile Kanba was just grazed on the cheek, braking off part of his mouthguard as he then feels the cut on his cheek with his finger and rubs it between his thumb and finger before Vegetto spoke.

"Guess all I could managed to do with that thing is graze you on the cheek, huh?", Vegetto spoke before the sword then dissipated back into his aura as Kanba growled.

"Luckily, it doesn't matter, because I'm not the only one you should be worried about.", Vegetto warned, considering the power he saw from Piccolo when he attempted to destroy Black before he had to rescue him one time, before Kanba grew puzzled and saw Piccolo preparing two dark purple orbs with black lines.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku bellowed as the aura became a full-on **Explosive God Barrier** as elsewhere, Piccolo then fused the orbs into one and made it grow twice as big as the original size of each orb and held it as if it were his usual Light Grenade.

After that, Hit then tried using his Time Skip to keep the parallel world stable, but to no avail as it then began to collapse as it began to crack up with blue cracks becoming evident especially on the inside.

"There's no way!", Hit exclaimed as the cracks grew bigger.

Champa was just as surprised.

"He's shattering the pocket thingy!", Champa exclaimed.

"Oh.", Vados only said as she, too, was surprised.

Then, it wasn't long before the barrier broke it apart, forcing Hit to hold it together, although he also began struggling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piccolo looked up at Kanba with a grin as he spoke.

"This is where your rampage ends, Kanba!", Piccolo shouted before Vegetto knew where it was going.

"Well, guess it's my cue to bounce!", Vegetto spoke before vanishing, shocking Cumber.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku was preparing a **Kamehameha**.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me...", Goku started.

* * *

Elsewhere, Piccolo was now ready to launch the blast.

"HAKAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!", Piccolo shouted as he launched a **Destruction Grenade** at Kanba.

* * *

Back to Goku, he then shot out his ever-famous attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Goku shouted as the blast then made contact with Hit, who then grunted a bit before he then quickly began screaming as he was seemingly being incinerated before the barrier exploded and a Kamehameha then zoomed past the exploding barrier as Champa and Vados looked on in surprise while the Grand Minister, Zamasu and Elery grinned and Vegeta just gave his usual look as the blast then disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the **Destruction Grenade** made contact with Kanba, instantly trapping him inside before he immediately experienced a violent convulsion and screamed loudly as he began to wither into specks of purple stardust before the grenade exploded with a black diagonal ring going around the Grenade as it caused an updraft before it then vanished, leaving behind nothing but purple dots that vanish a few seconds after the grenade did so as Piccolo scoffed with a grin and everyone else watching in awe, although only Vegetto gave a grin as did Beerus.

"You know, for a Namekian, you're very resourceful with techniques like that.", Vegetto admitted as he powered down.

Then, Piccolo responded.

"I could tell you the same thing.", Piccolo spoke with a grin before Beerus spoke as he and Whis arrived.

"Actually, you really stood out today, Piccolo.", Beerus admitted as he and Whis landed.

"Hey, Lord Beerus. What brings you here?", asked Piccolo.

"Don't try and play dumb with me. I know you used that technique on that Evil Saiyan, and I know because I saw it.", Beerus spoke.

"And so what if I did?", asked Piccolo.

"What I mean is that it was a very impressive display you put on back there. Well done.", Beerus congratulated, puzzling Piccolo.

"Uh, thanks?", Piccolo gratified puzzlingly.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Once you've mastered that kind of power you displayed, I'd happily fight you in a heartbeat.", Beerus responded, earning Piccolo's grin.

"Well, that's something to look forward to.", Piccolo admitted.

Then, Vegetto spoke up.

"Uh, hello. What about me?", asked Vegetto.

Then, Whis remembered something.

"Oh. Of course. Here you go.", Whis spoke as he handed the Chrono crystal to Vegetto.

"So, if I'm guessing right, this returns me to my own time, right?", asked Vegetto.

"Why, certainly.", Whis replied with a nod before Vegetto spoke.

"Thanks, Whis. Before I go, though, you all should know that there's one more enemy we have to worry about here, so make sure to let Kakarot know in the future, okay?", Vegetto requested.

"Of course we will.", Piccolo agreed before Vegetto scoffed with a grin and then raised the Chrono crystal in his hand and then went up to a newly created portal that just appeared in the sky before it dissipated with Gohan sighing in relief as did Goten while dropping out of that new form and went back to normal.

"Phew! Glad that nightmare's over.", Gohan sighed.

"Yeah, you said it.", Piccolo agreed.

* * *

Later, both Goku, now back in normal form, and Hit were damaged and resting on the ground, both quite eager in their own ways with Goku chuckling and Hit simply scoffing a bit of a chuckle before Goku chuckled loudly as Vegeta walked right up to him, his shadow creeping up on him and getting his attention.

"All right, Kakarot, I can't help but get the feeling you enjoy fighting this Hit character even more than you enjoy fighting me!", Vegeta exclaimed as Goku sat up.

"Hey, that's not true! Hit's trying to kill me! I had no choice but to go at him with everything I've got.", Goku assured.

Then, Zamasu spoke.

"And all it took was a barrier that powerful to disrupt his parallel world and best him in combat.", Zamasu added.

"He wants to kill you?", Vegeta puzzled.

"Yeah, totally!", Goku answers before Vegeta turned to Hit.

"And who hired you? If someone put a mark on him, you should at least tell us who.", Vegeta requested before Hit refused.

"I would never reveal a client,", Hit refused.

Then, Beerus had a crazy idea.

"No, of course not. Maybe because the one you're working for is Vegeta.", Beerus guessed wildly.

"Are you crazy?!", Vegeta exclaimed before Zamasu warned him.

"I'd recommend against talking to your Destroyer like that, lest you condemn yourself to instant erasure.", Zamasu warned before Vegeta quickly bowed before Beerus.

"No-no-no-no-no! I didn't mean that! Uh, forgive me, Lord Beerus!", Vegeta exclaimed.

Then, Elery, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Buulma, and 21 giggled from such a scene.

Then, Whis had a much more sensible idea while Zamasu had a clue.

"Think, Vegeta. Who else would be behind this ploy?", asked Whis before Zamasu then spoke.

"I'll give you a clue. It had everything to do with the battle-obsessed mortal who first met with combat on his mind as a way of getting to know more about me back on Universe 10.", Zamasu spoke before Vegeta gasped in surprise while Buulma, 21, Goten, Piccolo, and Gohan exclaimed in surprise before Goku chuckled.

"Kakarot?!", Vegeta exclaimed.

"You were so desperate for a good challenge, you put a bounty on your own head just so Hit would come and fight you?", Piccolo asked before Goku responded.

"You got me!", Goku chuckled a bit.

"I thought Vados hired me.", Hit admitted.

Then, Goku explained his reason.

"Yeah, sorry for the big secret. I just figured if I hired you directly, you wouldn't have been nearly as motivated to fight as hard as you did.", Goku explained.

Then, Hit had but one response.

"You are one strange man. Your obsession with battle is quite profound.", Hit grinned.

"That's a compliment, right?", Goku asked before chuckling.

Then, Beerus turned to Whis.

"Hold on, Whis.", Beerus states before Whis turned to him.

"My lord? Is something wrong?", asked Whis.

"Fees up! Are you a player in this farce as well?", asked Beerus.

"Yes, but only a small one. Goku came to me first, but was so insistent, I asked my sister for her help. She was the one who went ahead and hired Hit for him.", Whis responded before Beerus added another statement.

"I don't like you running those crazy schemes behind my back.", Beerus objected before Whis added an excuse.

"But, Lord Beerus, you were the one who requested that Goku be trained in case there's another tournament.", Whis replied.

"Well, I didn't expect you to help him call an assassin!", Beerus spoke to add that as a technicality.

Then, Hit turned to Goku.

"So, Goku, is there a deadline for this job?", asked Hit before Goku replied.

"Nah, it's pretty loose.", Goku replied as Hit stood up and then turned around.

"Good. I don't like having onlookers.", Hit responded, puzzling Buulma and 21.

"Really? You're just gonna up and leave?", puzzled Buulma.

"But what about your reputation as an assassin?", 21 asked before he turned around.

"I'll kill him on my own time.", Hit assured before he glanced over to Goku. "Always watch your back, Goku."

And with that, Hit then flew away. Champa was still quite surprised, though.

"Crazy. Goku put a hit on himself!", Champa admitted before Vados spoke to him.

"Lord Champa, it's time for us to go as well.", Vados spoke before Champa willingly agreed.

"All right, fine.", Champa agreed before stepping behind Vados and putting his hand on her back as he said his own goodbye.

"Later!", Champa shouted before he and Vados left.

Then, Whis tapped the staff on Vegeta's shoulder, catching his attention.

"What is it?", asked Vegeta.

"Don't forget. You made a promise to us.", Whis reminded, shocking Vegeta before Beerus pitched in as well.

"We're still waiting for you to get us that dinner of prime cut steak! And don't skimp on the sauce!", Beerus requested before it then showed the same comical picture from before, only Maki and Haru were giggling.

"Granny's special.", the grandmother spoke before Vegeta thought to himself in panic.

"Blast! I don't have have a steak, let alone a secret sauce! Heck, I'm not even sure I have a grandmother!", Vegeta thought before Buulma quickly caught on.

"Boy, Vegeta. You've really screwed up this time, haven't you?", sighed Buulma, further agitating the Saiyan Prince.

"Buulma!", Vegeta exclaimed before Beerus and Whis realized something.

"So, it turns out that this steak and secret sauce were just another farce after all.", Whis sighed as Beerus then growled angrily and snapped.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I BE BLINDSIDED BY SECRETS AND LIES?! YOU DO REALIZE THE PENALTY FOR LYING TO A DESTROYER, DON'T YOU?", Beerus shouted before Buulma shouted to Beerus.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN?!", Buulma shouted before she then cleared her throat and then spoke calmly.

"Look, he may not have been able to prepare it in time, but that doesn't mean I'm not, either.", Buulma assured before she then picked up a big rock, tossed it into the air and then used her candy beam to turn it into a prime cut steak with said special sauce, much to Beerus and Whis' surprise.

"Bon appetit, fellas!", Buulma spoke before Beerus and Whis then began eating, each having two plates as Vegeta sighed with relief, Zamasu grinned, Elery giggled, and Goku stared into the sky.

"Until next time, Hit. I'll be ready!", Goku thought.

 **A/N: And there you have it. Gohan finally turned Super Saiyan Rage. Also, I added Maki and Haru in the Granny's Secret Sauce scenes, because the boy and girl's voices sounded extremely familiar, so why not? Plus, I decided to give Vegeta a hard time with Beerus and Whis before Buulma had to save his butt. Pretty comical, if you ask me. Also, if you guys have any ideas on what to do for the next episode, feel free to let me know. Good night. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I've got the next episode ready for ya. It may not have changed much but I did add one special character. Who that is, I won't say, so you'll just have to wait and read. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **The Saiyan Warrior of Hope Saga (Epilogue)**

" **Gohan's Plight!; Return of the Legendary Super Saiyan!"**

 **Chapter 1**

On a sort of asteroid, as old, cheesy music plays on a tape recorder, Jaco was eating at a UFO-looking restaurant as the chef hands out a bowl of noodles to the Galactic Patrolman.

"Here you go, pal.", the chef offered as he handed the bowl to him.

"Oh, yeah, it's noodle time!", Jaco exclaimed in joy.

Then, he said a sort of quick prayer as he was getting the chopsticks ready and split them from each other.

"Thanks for the grub.", Jaco gratified before he then added some seasoning and then began eating as the chef grew puzzled.

"Mmm, hm-hmmm! So good!", Jaco said, the noodles still in his mouth.

"You sure you're supposed to be eating in duty?", the chef puzzled.

"Eh, it's fine.", Jaco assured before the chef had another question.

"Mmkay, but what about that?", asked the chef, looking at the ship before Jaco turned back to it and knew what he was talking about.

"Oh. Him. That's Watagash. Don't be fooled by his appearance. He's on our most-wanted list.", Jaco warned, practically astounding the chef.

"Whoa, sounds dangerous!", the chef exclaimed.

Jaco, however, saw no reason for alarm.

"Oh, calm down. He's locked up tight. And I promise you, there's no way he can escape.", Jaco assured.

However, Jaco was about to be proven wrong as the jar then began to break apart with but a glitter on the cotton ball antenna.

Then, the ramen chef asked another question out of concern as Jaco continued eating.

"Even so, is now the best time to stop? Shouldn't you take him to straight to prison?", asked the chef.

"Even Super Elite Galactic Patrolmen get hungry, all right?", Jaco only retorted before Watagash then burst out from Jaco's ship, surprising the chef and Jaco as it then flew off far away, and even seemingly blinked out like a star.

"Uh, say, Pops?", Jaco asked as the chef walked out to join him.

"Yeah, what?", asked the chef.

"Would you mind making an official statement that despite my many objections, you forced me to stop for some ramen?", asked Jaco.

The chef only turned to Jaco and objected.

"I'm filing a complaint.", the chef responded.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

In the same spot where Gohan once turned into a great ape when he was training with a Piccolo for a year, there stood Broly, gazing at the full moon. Clearly, he's grown very tired of waiting and lost all patience as he then growled and gritted his teeth as he even began powering up, causing the very same mountains that Gohan was standing on when he turned into a Great Ape to splinter.

"Kakarot... Kakarot! KAKAROT!", Broly began shouting as the mountains began to crumble altogether with Broly still floating. "WHERE THE HECK IS KAKAROT?!"

 _ **End Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

* * *

Later, in the morning, Gohan was finishing up on his report with 21, in her normal human form, sans lab coat, next to him.

"And that should just about cover it.", 21 assured before Gohan then stretched himself.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me through this, 21. Sorry about your honeymoon, though.", Gohan spoke.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, it isn't even until next week.", 21 assured, surprising Gohan.

"Oh, right. I just mixed up the dates a bit.", Gohan realized, causing 21 to giggle a bit just before Videl gave a surprised yell, catching him and 21 by surprise.

"What the? Is she in trouble?", asked 21.

Then, Gohan knew that he had to find out.

"I don't know, but I hope nothing bad's going on.", Gohan spoke before he and 21 ran off, back towards the living room.

"What's wrong, Videl?", asked Gohan as he and 21 caught up, only to find that the only surprise is what's on the TV.

"Look at this!", Videl exclaimed, puzzling Gohan and 21 as the TV showed a teaser of a sort of movie coming soon as it showed Hercule fighting the Great Saiyaman before it then showed the Great Saiyaman on the left side of the TV and Hercule on the right before the title of the movie appeared.

"Coming soon to a theater near you! Great Saiyaman VS. Mr. Satan!", the narrator exclaimed as 21 and Gohan looked on puzzlingly as the female android blinked a couple of times.

"Huh?!", Gohan exclaimed in puzzlement before it then showed Barry Khan on a rock near the ocean and turned to the camera as the waves crashed against the rock before it then showed a sort of super-popular idol turning to the audience and giving a cheerful pose as her hands form a heart before it then showed a comical clip of Hercule standing on top of the Earth.

"Starring, in the role of Great Saiyaman, the mega-popular superstar, Barry Khan! Featuring super-popular idol, Cocoa Amaguri as his love interest! And playing the legendary combat sportsman Mr. Satan is none other than Mr. Satan himself in his acting debut!", the announcer proclaimed, still baffling 21, Videl, and Gohan as Pan giggled.

"Now filming. Follow us on social media for updates.", the narrator finished as Mr. Satan practically hogged the camera.

Gohan was quite puzzled.

"What? A Great Saiyaman movie?!", exclaimed Gohan.

"Sure looks like it! And one where he fights Dad, too!", Videl replied.

"But what would he have to gain from making a movie like this?", 21 puzzled.

* * *

Later, Hercule was speaking with his daughter over the phone.

"Ah, so the teaser finally dropped, huh? Sorry I couldn't give you a heads-up. The industry loves their non-disclosure agreements. It's a whole thing, y'know.", Hercule responded before he chuckled and Videl then responded back.

"For goodness' sake, sounds like you've gone completely crazy. What is going on here?", asked Videl.

Hercule then had to explain.

"Well, babe, it's like this: Barry, you know, Barry Khan? I call him Barry. He approached me outta the blue, practically begging me to appear onscreen with him.", Hercule explained as Barry was driving in his red car to Hata Bros. Studio where a crowd of fans were there, surrounding him, or at least they would've been were they not blocked by the security guards as Barry Khan makes his way there before he then had a news interview.

"Hey, Barry, can we get a comment from you? So, in real life, the Great Saiyaman was a two-bit hero who was all over the papers for a minute, but then vanished into oblivion without a trace, right?", asked the newswoman.

"Yeah, you could say the guy didn't leave much of a cultural footprint.", Barry replied.

"So then, why'd you choose to make a movie about such an 'unappealing superhero'?", the newswoman asked.

"A thoroughly appealing guy like me needs a challenge. It's called acting.", Barry responded as he then took his glasses off and then grinned as his teeth shimmered.

* * *

Later, as the crew was chatting the A.D. was surprised to see Barry Khan.

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Khan!", the A.D. greeted nervously. "What a beautiful day to make a movie."

However, Barry didn't feel the same.

"Hey, you, A.D.", Barry only spoke.

"Uh, yeah, what's that?", asked the A.D.

"You know that teaser?", asked Barry.

"You mean the one they released yesterday?", asked the A.D.

"Replace it.", Barry spoke, surprising him.

"They called the project 'Great Saiyaman VS. Mr. Satan', which is wrong. The full official title is 'Barry Khan in: Great Saiyaman VS. Mr. Satan'!", Barry explained before the A.D. had to explain the reason for it not being included.

"Uh, that might be too long for our lunchbox...", the A.D. began only for Barry to snap at him.

"JUST REPLACE THE DOGGONE THING AS IN NOW!", Barry shouted, taking the A.D. aback.

"Of course! Uh, sir, what do we do now?", asked the A.D., only to notice that the director was practically shaken by Barry's yelling.

Barry was quite peeved at what he considers a rather egregious oversight.

"Jeez. Try and remove my name. Show some respect! This is my movie, and don't you forget it.", Barry warned before the P. A. called over to him.

"Mr. Khan, we need you in wardrobe! Pronto!", the P. A. called before Barry then headed over there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hercule, Videl, Pan, and 21 were checking out the studio.

"Oh, wow. So this is where they make movies, huh?", asked Videl, impressed with the setup.

Gohan had only one visible regret, as non-regrettable as it seemed.

"Man, I wish I coulda brought my Dad to see all this.", Gohan spoke.

Then, Hercule probably guessed that there was little to no point.

"Well, if he's off training, there's no pulling Goku away.", Hercule guessed.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the recently resurrected King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles looked on, Goku practically sneezed downwards before placing his finger below his nostrils.

"Ah-choo! Uh, big one!", Goku spoke.

* * *

Back on Earth, Cocoa then called out to Hercule, catching his attention.

"Mr. Satan! Oh, it's so good to see you!", Cocoa shouted as she giggled and ran over to him.

"Oh, hello, Cocoa!", Hercule greeted in a surprised manner before he chuckled.

"I missed you so much.", Cocoa admitted as Hercule practically blushed.

"To think, we just met each other yesterday.", Hercule blushed.

"Hey, let's give it our all today, okay?", encouraged Cocoa.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll give it a shot!", Hercule replied before laughing, puzzling 21, whilst embarrassing Videl and Gohan.

"Oh, Mr. Satan, you're so funny!", Cocoa commented.

"Uh, Mr. Satan, who is she?", asked 21, reminding Hercule that the introductions were a bit overdue.

"Oh, uh, forgive me. Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce you.", Hercule spoke before he then introduced her.

"Uh, this is Ms. Cocoa Amaguri.", Hercule introduced.

"I'm Cocoa! The super-popular idol!", Cocoa introduced before 21 then grinned.

"Hello, there. It's nice to meet you.", 21 responded before Hercule introduced her to Gohan, Videl, 21, and Pan.

"This, here, is my beautiful daughter, Videl, and my son-in-law, Gohan. The girl with the red and blue dress is 21. And that little cutie is my granddaughter, Pan!", Hercule introduced.

"We're sorry for interrupting your schedule, I'm sure you're busy.", Gohan apologized as Pan giggled.

Then, Hercule tried to expose his secret.

"Oh, and Cocoa, you'll be shocked to hear this, but, despite his mild-mannered appearance, Gohan is the real Great...", Hercule began only for Videl to cover his mouth and stop him from blowing Gohan's cover.

"Dad, no!", Videl shouted, puzzling Cocoa.

Then, Gohan had to explain.

"We're actually trying to keep this a secret.", Gohan whispered before Hercule tried to object only for Videl to be adamant.

"But this is your chance to be famous!", Hercule assured before Videl objected.

"I hate to break it to you, Dad, but not everybody has the desire to be famous like you! Besides, Gohan's boss at the university is a real stick in the mud! If he finds out the truth, Gohan'll lose his position for sure!", Videl reprimanded as Gohan giggled nervously.

Then, at that point, Barry then cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh! Hey there, Barry!", Hercule greeted.

"Good morning!", Cocoa greeted as well.

Then, Barry took Videl's hand and raised it with his own, puzzling her.

"Um...", Videl puzzled before Barry spoke.

"So, which agency are you with, sweetie?", asked Barry, puzzling Videl.

"'Scuse me? What do you mean 'which agency'?", asked Videl.

Then, Barry nonchalantly responded.

"Oh, how silly of me. It's just that you're so beautiful, I assumed you were an actress, or at least an extra.", Barry explained.

Then, Hercule laughed before speaking.

"Classic Barry! You got excellent taste. This here's my daughter.", Hercule introduced.

"Oh, is that so?", Barry playfully asked as Pan gave a mad look and grumbled, puzzling Gohan, while 21 gave a look of distasteful ness.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Barry Khan.", Barry introduced. "If you'd like, I can give you an autograph, anywhere you want."

Then, Videl only gave an angry look for a moment before she then grinned and politely refused.

"Oh, no thanks.", Videl refused as she then removed her hand from Barry Khan's, shocking him.

"Now, If you'll please excuse us. Let's go, honey.", Videl spoke as she turned and walked away with Gohan, who was carrying Pan, following her.

"Coming, dear. Heh.", Gohan assured.

"You're certainly not getting an autograph from me, either.", 21 added as she walked with Gohan and Pan.

"Bye bye.", Pan spoke, leaving the bewildered Barry Khan behind before he then noticed the camera crew from the news and quickly grew embarrassed.

"Well, uh, apparently, she's illiterate. My autograph would've been wasted on her.", Barry fibbed in embarrassment before he chuckled.

"Reading, am I right?", asked Barry.

Gohan was quite puzzled while 21 was quite proud of her.

"You could've just humored him, y'know.", Gohan suggested.

"I know, but I don't want it.", Videl explained.

"Big star's autograph?", asked Gohan before 21 slightly snapped.

"She said she didn't want it, Gohan.", 21 gritted through her teeth before Videl turned to Gohan with a grin.

"Hey, listen, Gohan. You're a much bigger deal to me.", Videl assured with a grin, puzzling Gohan before she giggled and Gohan eventually joined her.

* * *

Later, a tank was on the set as the A.D. spoke through the megaphone.

"All right, everyone, we're shooting Scene 26! This is Great Saiyaman's first big action sequence where he narrowly dodged the charging tank at the last second.", The A.D. spoke as Gohan turned to see the Stuntman filling in for him.

"Wait, Barry's not doing it?", puzzled Gohan.

"Yeah, he's always saying how he wishes he could do all the stunts himself, but unfortunately, the suits won't let him, 'cause if an A-list star gets injured, they've gotta shut down production. But otherwise, he totally would.", Hercule replied.

"That actually sounds like something you'd say, Hercule.", 21 spoke, catching him by surprise.

"Wh-what do ya mean, 21?", asked Hercule.

"He's so brave.", Videl spoke sarcastically.

"Okay, guys. I'm all set.", the stuntman assured before the A.D. spoke.

"All right, picture's up! Aaaand...", the A.D. began before Barry interrupted.

"Hold on a sec!", Barry shouted, puzzling the A.D. ""I just want to make one minor adjustment."

"Uh, sure. What is it?", asked the A.D.

"Instead of leaping away like a chump, right before it hits him, he leaps inside the tank. That'll make me look more heroic, you feel me?", asked Barry.

"Well, if we rig up some wires, then maybe...", the A.D. suggested.

However, Barry refused, shocking the stuntman.

"We're not using wires. One of the selling points in my movies is I never use them.", Barry replied, causing the stuntman to holler.

"If you can't do it, you're fired. Oh, and I'll make sure you never work in this business again.", Barry threatened, causing not only the stuntman to panic a bit, but also causing 21 to tense in anger.

"That guy is a ruthless, cold-blooded devil!", 21 thought before she snapped.

"You have no right to treat him like garbage!", 21 snapped, surprising Barry. "Only a monster like you would refuse him the opportunity of a better life! Besides, don't you think that's too much to ask for?"

Then, Barry retorted in response.

"'A hero is one who, no matter what obstacles may arise, refuses to give up and always answers the call to fight'.", Barry quoted, puzzling Hercule.

"That quote sounds familiar.", Hercule admitted before Barry spoke.

"It should. It's a quote from the first brilliant page of your memoir. A truly great book by a man among men.", Barry responded, appeasing Hercule and surprising and peeving 21 even further as Barry smirked.

"Wow, you really do have a ton of respect for me, don't ya? I'm touched. I'm deeply touched!", Hercule asked as he then patted Barry's shoulder.

"First Page is the only one I read.", Barry thought before Hercule shouted to the stuntman.

"Hey, Mr. stuntman, give it your all!", Hercule shouted before chortling as the stuntman dropped down in worry before 21 growled and then snapped.

"That's how you repay that poor stuntman, by taking that devil's side?!", 21 snapped, causing Hercule to scream in panic and surprise.

"Not cool, Dad!", Videl added as Gohan walked over to the A.D.

"Excuse me, sir?", asked Gohan, catching the A.D.'s attention.

"Huh?", puzzled the A.D.

"Is there any way you'd let me do the stunt instead?", asked Gohan, surprising the stuntman and worrying the A.D., while at the same time relieving 21 with a sigh.

"For real?! You're no stuntman!", the stuntman exclaimed.

"He's right, an amateur couldn't possibly handle the...", the A.D. began before Barry interrupted him.

"Go on. Let him.", Barry suggested, surprising the A.D.

"Barry.", the A.D. spoke.

"I know why you want this. You think if you appear in my movie, you can brag about it and impress women, am I right?", Barry guessed.

Then, both Videl and 21 knew better and thought differently.

"That's not why!", Videl shouted.

"Yeah! If anything, he's only doing that to save that poor man from being put out of his misery!", 21 added in a reprimanding tone.

Then, Gohan's reply broke the ice on both sides.

"Actually, both of you are right,", Gohan replied, surprising both 21 and Barry.

"We are?", asked both 21 and Barry.

"I was thinking when Pan's a little older, we can show her the movie, and she might get a kick out of seeing her Dad as a superhero.", Gohan assured, surprising Videl before she grinned along with 21.

"All right. I guess that reason works, too.", 21 spoke with a calm voice and a grin.

* * *

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Super Saiyan 3"**_

Later, Gohan was in his Great Saiyaman costume as he did a pose to get ready a few moments before the A.D. spoke.

"Okay, Mr. Gohan, are you ready to go?", asked the A.D.

"Sure am! Anytime you are!", Gohan shouted as Barry scoffed and focused his eyes on Videl as he thought back to how he was embarrassed from earlier.

"Embarrass me, will you? Hope you enjoy watching your husband get horribly disfigured.", Barry thought before 21 had thoughts of her own.

"If I were you, Barry, I wouldn't be so smug.", 21 thought.

"All right, picture's up! Scene 26, Take 13! Ready, slate, and action!", the A.D. shouted as he then began the scene before the tank began rolling toward Gohan.

As the crowd watched, Gohan waited for the right moment as Videl, Pan, And 21 watched with a hopeful grin as Hercule seemed puzzled. Then, after a few moments, Gohan then jumped at the last second above the tank, surprising Barry and the others while 21, Videl, Pan, and Hercule were excited for him as Gohan then burst into the tank and out with the driver before the tank went haywire and crashed into the sand pile just as Gohan safely landed the pedestrian to the ground.

"What the heck?! Who are you?", the pedestrian asked before Gohan then answered the way he normally does as the Great Saiyaman.

"I am...the unmitigated champion of justice! Who tolerates no evil!", Gohan began as he then began his pose from way back when he first assumed this identity and finished his pose before he spoke the superhero name.

"The Great Saiyaman!", Gohan finished.

 _ **End Kai Music: "Super Saiyan 3"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Gohan yawned as he was holding a bag with the Great Saiyaman clothes in it.

"Man, this is turning into a major hassle.", Gohan sighed as he flashed back to what happened earlier.

* * *

The crowd was practically amazed with Gohan's exceptional talent.

"Oh, wow! That was awesome, dude!", the stuntman exclaimed.

"Can't believe you're such a natural talent.", the A.D. added as Gohan took his mask off. "You may be the best I've ever seen."

That took Gohan aback before Barry shouted to him, and reprimanded him.

"Hey, just a minute, hot shot! Those silly poses you struck weren't the ones I choreographed!", Barry reprimanded before the director shouted back at Barry.

"Is there a problem with that?!", the director asked, catching Gohan and Barry by surprise before Barry turned to see the director, who then removes his glasses to show some fire in his eyes.

"I asked if you had some kind of problem with that, kid? Well, do ya?", asked the director, practically threatening Barry, who then panicked and had to escape the situation.

"Uh, no. I, uh, I think I hear my agent calling! I'll be in my trailer if anyone needs me!", Barry shouted, making 21 giggle over the fact that Barry ran away, practically scared before she then sighed in relief, calming down.

"So, Gohan, was it?", asked the director.

"Uh, that's right.", Gohan replied.

"I've never seen anyone with so much talent. I'm making you my lead stuntman. Why, with you performing feats like that, this picture just might be my masterpiece.", the director spoke.

Gohan only brushed the back of his head.

"Huh, well, when I put the suit on, I guess I just kinda got into the role, but I'm not really cut out for all this.", Gohan sighed.

However, Videl insisted as she scooted over to him while cradling Pan.

"Oh, why not? With the mask on, nobody has to know who you are, right?", asked Videl, surprising Gohan.

"But, Videl...", Gohan began before Videl whispered into his ear.

"Plus, it reminds me of the old days, and that's kind of a rush.", Videl whispered, surprising Gohan before Hercule pitched in.

"You've gotta do it, Gohan. This my movie's my big break, so I need it to be as spectacular as possible!", Hercule whispered, making Gohan chuckle in embarrassment.

* * *

Later, 21 was walking with Gohan, who sighed.

"So, it was that difficult, huh?", 21 guessed.

"How am I gonna memorize this whole script?", asked Gohan.

Then, the pair suddenly notice a bank robbery in progress.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there's a bank robbery in progress! Please evacuate the area immediately! I repeat, please evacuate immediately!", the policeman shouted as Gohan then decided to run in.

21 was about to do the same thing when she suddenly sensed a tremendous surge of energy from nearby, puzzling her.

"Wait. That energy...", 21 began before she then turned to notice none other than Broly making his way there and getting closer to the city. "Who on Earth is that?"

Meanwhile, Krillin was confronting the two robbers.

* * *

"We've got this place completely surrounded! Drop your weapons and surrender!", Krillin shouted, only for the big robber to turn around and cock his weapon.

"Why should we?", asked the robber just as another with a yellow beanie joined in.

"What? Are you trying to be some kind of hero? Charging in here all by yourself?", asked the second robber.

"No way this shrimp is a match for our military-grade gear!", the robber exclaimed as it showed 10 workers were shown to be raising their arms.

"Yeah, just look at him!", the second robber agreed as Krillin got into a stance.

"Take this!", the robber exclaimed, shooting the energy bullets at Krillin, only for him to dodge the bullets quickly before he then landed.

"Had enough yet?", asked Krillin.

The robbers then gasp in surprise before Krillin spoke further.

"Like I said, drop your weapons and...", Krillin began only to be interrupted by a familiar cheesy voice not heard for some time.

"Surrender!", the Great Saiyaman exclaimed before bursting through the walls, making his debut as he chuckled, only to notice that Krillin was practically pelted with debris from the wall and then gasp in response.

"Oh, that's not good.", Great Saiyaman stated before the two robbers grew surprised.

"Whoa, is that you?!", the second robber exclaimed, catching Great Saiyaman's attention.

"I am...", Great Saiyaman began before the second robber interrupted.

"The Great Saiyaman, we know!", the second robber exclaimed, puzzling him before he spoke further. "C'mon, don't pretend you don't recognize us!"

Then, the Great Saiyaman had to take a trip to memory lane to try to remember them.

"Uh... Lemme think. Lemme think.", Great Saiyaman spoke as the two robbers growled before he finally figured it out.

"Ah-ha!", Great Saiyaman exclaimed before it went to a flashback of the last time he fought them, which was a year ago, before the World Tournament that revealed the presence of Babidi and Dabura as one robber was repeatedly punched in different places.

"Oh, no! Please, no!", the second robber exclaimed before being bonked on the head before the Great Saiyaman turned to Videl, who still had long hair back then.

"What should we do with these two, Videl?", asked Great Saiyaman in the flashback before it went back to the present with which he finally remembered them.

"Oh, you're the bad guys from that heist! That sure takes me back. So, how you've been?", asked Great Saiyaman, only for the second robber to snap at him.

"How do ya think we've been!", the second robber exclaimed angrily, taking Gohan aback.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly was making his way to the bank, mainly because that's where he sensed Gohan's energy and mistook it for Goku's.

"I've finally found you, Kakarot!", Broly spoke as he zoomed past the buildings, breaking through all the windows of every building in two sides of the street.

Then, right at the moment, Broly arrived, crashing through a ceiling, Broly then gave a growl as he turned to notice Gohan in what he considers a vain, cheap costume as the second robber reprimanded him.

"Thanks to you, we were locked up behind bars until yesterday!", the second robber yelled as Broly then began to give a dark chuckle and walk toward Gohan in the shadows, unaware that Watagash was creeping through the debris behind the robbers until Broly noticed a small glance of him.

"Ooh, there wasn't a day that went by in there we weren't thinkin' about what we'd do to you!", the second robber continued as Broly then gave an evil grin before he practically squashed Watagash on purpose before he continued walking closely to Gohan slowly, one step at a time.

However, Watagash survived being trampled underfoot, although it wound up getting dizzy as it showed swirls in his eyes before he blinked back and then became puzzled, almost as if he lost his memory before he then went out as he then gave out cute warbles.

Broly then stopped and prepared a green, condensed Ki Blast as the robber spoke.

"And now that we're finally out, we can pay you back for what you...", the second robber continued right before he got blasted in the back, sending him crashing to a police car through the hole as Gohan ducked before the second robber crashed, apparently dazed out as his eyes showed swirls, concerning the first robber, all the while surprising Gohan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaco noticed that Watagash's usual red signal had changed to a blue color, puzzling him.

"Uh-Oh. What is he doing on Earth? And since when did his signal turn blue?", asked Jaco before he hurried back to Earth.

Back on Earth, the first robber ran over to the second robber.

"Hey, what happened?", asked the first robber before he then woke up and then grunted as he even spoke.

"I-I don't know. It almost felt as though I got pelted by some kind of blast.", the second robber replied before Gohan gasped in surprise before turning around to notice Broly, much to his horror.

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "SSGSS Goku vs. SS4 Goku"**_

Broly then took six steps closer into the light before he gave a dark chuckle, shocking even the two robbers while Krillin recovered and got surprised to see Broly while Great Saiyaman spoke in shock.

"You... you're Broly!", Great Saiyaman exhaled before Broly's blank eyes shimmered before he then roared and dashed toward Great Saiyaman and then began trying to punch him, only to miss with Great Saiyaman barely keeping up.

"How did he come back?", Gohan thought as he struggled with Broly laughing intensely before preparing a Ki Blast and then pressing it against Gohan, catching him off-guard before he then detonated it, sending Gohan flying upward with Broly chasing him as Great Saiyaman tensed.

Then Broly tried to attack with a backhand armswing only for Gohan to flip out of its path.

"Hey, take it down a notch!", exclaimed Great Saiyaman before kicking him back down to the bank as 21 watched.

"Impressive. He was somehow able to keep up with that guy, whoever he is.", 21 stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bank, Broly quickly got back up as the Great Saiyaman got on top of a police car.

"This oughta put a stop to your dastardly deeds, you no-good fiend.", Great Saiyaman poke as he cupped his hands together.

"Me, a fiend? Wrong. I am a DEMON!", Broly exclaimed as he then began preparing an Omega Blaster while Great Saiyaman began preparing a Kamehameha.

"Ka... Me...", Great Saiyaman began before he realized that the policemen were watching.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "SSGSS Goku vs. SS4 Goku"**_

"Ooh. Whoops.", Great Saiyaman spoke as he knew that they can't see that, so he went for the next best thing. "Great Saiyaman Beam!"

At that moment, he prepared a small yellow orb on his finger and then flicked it to Broly, who was unaffected as his body deflected the beam toward the two robbers, knocking them out as they appeared to be dazed out as Broly stepped forward.

"Was I supposed to feel that?", Broly mocked, causing Gohan to tense before he spoke his next response. "Maybe I'll save killing you for later."

At that moment, Broly up and left, puzzling Great Saiyaman.

"Wait. Could Broly be the last enemy Vegetto told us about?", asked Gohan.

Then, the policeman spoke out loud through his megaphone.

"Well, all right, then! Let's move! Secure the perps!", the policeman shouted before Krillin spoke to Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan! Just what do you think you're doing?", asked Krillin before Great Saiyaman then had to keep his cover from being blown.

"I am not Gohan. I am the Great Saiyaman!", Gohan spoke, only peeving Krillin a bit.

"Come on, aren't you a little old to be dressed like that? Videl's gonna freak out!", Krillin whispered before Gohan whispered back.

"Actually, she gave me the green light.", whispered Gohan, earning Krillin's sigh before he then noticed Watagash warbling before he turned to notice Gohan and waved to him with a warble before going through a sewer grate, puzzling him before 21 ran over to him and shouted.

"Hey!", 21 exclaimed, catching Great Saiyaman's attention.

"Yes, ma'am. What seems to be the problem?", asked the Great Saiyaman before 21 responded.

"Nothing. I just want to know something. How were you able to keep up with that green-haired guy back then?", asked 21.

Then, the Great Saiyaman sighed and then answered honestly in his usual, non-cheesy voice.

"One thing I can tell you is that this guy's known as Broly, and I've fought him once before.", Great Saiyaman responded, catching 21 by surprise as she gave a look of surprise.

"Huh?", puzzled 21.

* * *

Meanwhile, the news were all over the place.

"Last night, a man claiming to be the Great Saiyaman foiled an attempted bank robbery and fought an unknown being that possessed strange power. The vigilante's true identity remains a mystery. However, many people believe it to be part of an elaborate viral marketing campaign with some even suggesting the man in the Great Saiyaman costume may have been film star, Barry Khan, himself.", the news reporter spoke as it showed Gohan's fight with Broly before it showed him flocking the Great Saiyaman Beam before flying off and then the bank with the walls damaged from the fight before it showed Barry Khan and then the TV turning off.

The next morning, Gohan was at the Hata Bros. Studio.

"Morning, everyone!", Gohan greeted.

"Nice work!", the D.A. admitted.

"Yeah, we saw the news!", the stuntman added, puzzling Gohan.

"Huh? What are you talking about?", Gohan asked.

"Look at this guy! He's so modest!", the stuntman reacted.

"You took the costume home with you last night, didn't you?", the A.D. guessed.

"And the Great Saiyaman we saw on TV was...", the stuntman began before Buulma, now in human form, got everyone's attention.

"Hey, you guys!", Buulma greeted, distracting them from the discovery.

"Oh, Bulma! Can we help you?", asked the A.D. as Bulma walked over to the crew.

"Actually, there's something I need to apologize for.", Bulma only responded before holding out the papers and began explaining.

"Really? What's that?", asked the A.D.

"Regretfully, I think this must've been the suit that was stolen from my lab.", Bulma explained, puzzling the crew. "You know that replica of the Great Saiyaman costume that I put together for the production? Well, I also made a spare suit just in case the first one was damaged during filming. Unfortunately, we had a break-in at the lab, and the back-up suit was stealing. But, on the bright side, at least the thief used it to fight crime and not perpetrate it, right? The only danger there was going up against that weird angry guy who possessed such unimaginable power, but he got lucky.", Bulma explained.

"Wow, are you sure?", asked the A.D.

"Yeah, I was convinced Gohan, here, was the Great Saiyaman.", the stuntman added.

Gohan then had to cover it up.

"What? That's ridiculous. There's no way that could be true.", Gohan fibbed just before Barry shouted.

"What are you all standing around for?", asked Barry before the crew noticed Barry and panicked.

"The talent's on set. Don't make eye contact! Scatter!", the A.D. whispered as they then fled as Barry shouted to Gohan.

"Hey!", Barry shouted.

"Uh, yes?", Gohan puzzled.

"Don't come on my set acting like a big shot. Just 'cause you can do a few measly stunts doesn't make you hot stuff.", Barry calmly reprimanded before Gohan then ended the conversation.

"Sorry about that. I'll just go change into the suit now.", Gohan apologizes before he then took off with a smile, thinking to himself.

"Thank you, Buulma. Thank you, thank you, thank you!", Gohan thought.

* * *

Later, Gohan was having a talk with Bulma.

"You really saved my bacon back there. That was quite a performance.", Gohan complimented before Bulma states otherwise, although also pointing out the bright side.

"That story was pretty implausible, so it's lucky for you film folks are used to gaping plot holes. I gotta say, though, you haven't changed at all, getting carried away whenever you put that silly outfit on.", Bulma commented, slightly embarrassing Gohan.

"Yeah, sorry.", Gohan apologized.

"Your heroic exploits are fine, but you have to be sure to always put your family first, okay?", Bulma suggested.

"Right, of course.", Gohan agreed, neither him nor Bulma knowing that Cocoa was listening at the door as she was drinking something from a cup and then giggling.

* * *

Later, Gohan was just finishing up on his stunt.

"The Great Saiyaman!", Gohan exclaimed in a cheesy hero voice.

"And cut! Brilliant!", the director shouted with joy.

"Great, we got the shot! That's a wrap, everybody! Thank you. I'll see you all back here tomorrow...", the A.D. spoke as Gohan took the mask off and then sighed before Cocoa got his attention.

"Gohan. Smile.", Cocoa spoke, puzzling Gohan.

* * *

Later, Cocoa just told Gohan her request, puzzling him a great deal.

"What? You want to rehearse your lines with me?", asked Gohan.

"Sure do.", Cocoa replies as Gohan then began backing up to a wall, only for Cocoa to catch up to him at the same pace.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you rather work with a real actor? Someone who knows what the heck they're doing?", asked Gohan.

"No, Gohan, it has to be you. Please?", asked Cocoa.

"Yeah, but...", Gohan began only to hit a dead end before Cocoa spoke further.

"This is a pivotal scene between me and Great Saiyaman, and it's not like I can ask Barry to do it with me.", Cocoa explained before she then whimpered like a puppy before Gohan quickly had no choice but to concede.

"Uh... Fine, I'll do it.", Gohan agreed.

"Lucky me!", Cocoa exclaimed as she twirled around once.

* * *

Later, Gohan, still in his suit, and Cocoa, in her normal clothes, were outside in the same spot where Bulma and Gohan were talking earlier.

"I'm confused. I thought that you wanted to rehearse back at your place.", Gohan admitted before Cocoa turned around to face Gohan.

"That's right.", Cocoa assured.

"Then, why are we up here?", asked Gohan before Cocoa then explained.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you could just fly me back home.", Cocoa replied, puzzling Gohan.

"I must say, I was quite surprised. Imagine, the Great Saiyaman who thwarted those bank robbers and fought that big hulk was little old you! I may have accidentally heard you and Bulma talking up here earlier.", Cocoa stated, shocking Gohan before he had to try to talk her out of it.

"Uh, listen, Cocoa.", Gohan began, only for Cocoa to turn around and tell him that it's okay.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me.", Cocoa assured, calming Gohan down.

"Thank goodness.", Gohan sighed.

"But in return for my discretion...", Cocoa began, puzzling Gohan.

* * *

Later, Cocoa was on top of Gohan's back as he was flying around with Cocoa sightseeing.

"Oh, wow! It's so pretty! As long as we're up here, do you mind taking the long way there? This is amazing.", Cocoa requested.

"Okay, sure.", Gohan agreed before he did so.

Later, Gohan was still flying above the city.

"Ooh! It's even prettier at night!", Cocoa exclaimed.

"Had enough yet?", asked Gohan.

"I guess so.", Cocoa replied.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Tough Battle"**_

Meanwhile, at the same mountains from before, Broly was growling with a pant before his blank eyes suddenly widened and glowed red before he then roared and unleashed his gigantic barrier before it expanded and destroyed the mountains before his body glowed green and then turned into that of a Great Ape as he roared before it shrank to a slightly bigger height than usual before the barrier then shrank into a tiny circle just before the green coating shed itself, showing Broly in a new form with long, black hair in the same hairstyle from his Full Power Super Saiyan Form, red fur in his body, and a red Saiyan Tail as the monster growled and seethed with his mouth open, smoke emanating from it before taking off with a grunt.

* * *

Meanwhile, on King Kai's Planet, Goku was shocked from sensing Broly's power, puzzling King Kai and his two friends.

"What's wrong, now?", asked King Kai.

"That's Broly! I don't know how, but his power level just jumped to a whole new level!", Goku responded in a serious tone, surprising King Kai.

"What?! You mean the Legendary Super Saiyan that you told me about from your trip to Trunks' Future?!", King Kai exclaimed.

"Yeah, and if I don't hurry, everyone's gonna be in total danger here!", Goku urged before he then got ready to use Instant Transmission. "You guys gonna be okay while I'm gone?"

"What are you talking about? Of course, we will!", King Kai replied with a serious grin.

"Good. Then you should all be safe here. I'll see you real soon.", Goku assured seriously before he then vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was beginning to head off to Cocoa's place.

"All right, next stop: your place!", Gohan shouted before the pair noticed Broly in an entirely different form as the Saiyan growled in anger, shocking Gohan and Cocoa.

"Wait, that's...", Gohan began.

"The big guy I saw on the news! That can't be him, right?", Cocoa asked.

"Unfortunately, Cocoa, that is him, but he's gotten way stronger since last time.", Gohan replied, earning Cocoa's short whimper before Broly spoke and raised his left and right hands at mid-level.

"Kakarot... I'm going to kill you.", Broly began before he then moved his hands near his right side and began condensing a green energy into the one spot in-between the open palms before a green energy ball was formed, causing Gohan and Cocoa to gasp in alarm.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!", Broly shouted before he then fired a green energy beam at the pair, causing Gohan to exclaim in surprise.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Tough Battle"**_

 **A/N: There you have it. Bad news is, it is not Broly from "Dragon Ball Super: Broly", but the good news is, you get to see him in Super Saiyan 4 form. So, if there are anychanges concerning the next episode, please lend me your ears. I'd like to make things much more interesting for all of you fans. And between you guys and me, I'd prefer Watagash being much like Squishy from** **when it first met Ash and the others in "Pokemon the Series XYZ" since being squashed once by Broly gave him a memory wipe, you know, to better describe him. Plus, I wanted to know who Watagash should merge with to back Goku, Gohan, and the others up against the Legendary Super Saiyan 4. Good night to you all. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What's up, everyone? I just finished the latest chapter last night. Also, the credit for some plot differences involving Cocoa and Watagash goes to bconfer368 and another credit goes to sansastarkmustdie, so thank both of you for this. What is the 2nd credit for, you ask? Well, you just have to find out as you read along. As for how this one ends, you'll just have to see for yourself later on. Although I can tell you that things between Broly and Jaco might get a bit juicy. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **The Saiyan Warrior of Hope Saga (Epilogue)**

" **Watagash Reforms?!; The Insurmountable Terror of the Legendary Super Saiyan!"**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

First, it showed a teaser of the Great Saiyaman movie on TV before it showed Barry Khan with his glasses off, flirting with Videl, and even yelling at Gohan before the director encouraged Gohan for his talents, pointed out as he narrowly dodged the tank at the last second, and escapes with the driver before the tank crashed and both landed on the ground.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Production began on a Great Saiyaman movie. The actor behind the mask was the insufferably arrogant movie star, Barry Khan, and Gohan himself became his stuntman."**_

"What the heck?", puzzled the driver.

Then, it showed Jaco taking notice of Watagash's red-turned-blue signal before it then showed Broly roaring in anger as a green light covered him before he turned into a Great Ape and then seemingly went out of it as quickly as he changed before it quickly shed itself off, revealing Broly to be in Super Saiyan 4 form with smoke coming out of his open mouth before it showed him in front of Gohan and Cocoa.

Narrator: "But just when Gohan has settled in to his new job, Jaco arrived in pursuit of the parasitic alien, Watagash. And to make matters worse, the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly made his presence known and quickly unlocked a treacherous new form of power."

"Wait, that's...", Gohan began.

"The big guy I saw on the news! That can't be him, right?", Cocoa asked.

"Unfortunately, Cocoa, that is him, but he's gotten way stronger since last time.", Gohan replied, earning Cocoa's short whimper before Broly spoke and raised his left and right hands at mid-level.

"Kakarot... I'm going to kill you.", Broly began before he then moved his hands near his right side and began condensing a green energy into the one spot in-between the open palms before a green energy ball was formed, causing Gohan and Cocoa to gasp in alarm.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!", Broly shouted before he then fired a green energy beam at the pair, causing Gohan to exclaim in surprise.

 _ **Narrator: "The survival of the fittest begins, now!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Universe 7 in Trouble"**_

The green blast was headed towards Gohan and Cocoa, only for Goku, in Super Saiyan Azure form to appear and waylay the blast, not only surprising Broly, but also several citizens below.

"What?!", Broly exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the citizens were astonished.

"Now, what's attacking?", the first citizen puzzled.

However, another citizen noticed Gohan and Cocoa in the air.

"Wait. That's Great Saiyaman! They must be shooting a movie!", the second citizen assumed.

Meanwhile, Gohan was quite relieved to see Goku as he turned to his son.

"You okay over there, Gohan?", asked Goku.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm just fine.", Gohan replied, surprising Cocoa.

"What?! That guy with the blue hair's your Dad?!", Cocoa exclaimed, surprising Gohan before the blast then exploded, creating a backlash that knocked Gohan and Cocoa coincidentally toward Jaco's ship, crashing onto the front of it just as he arrived.

"Looks like I arrived just in time.", Jaco spoke before Gohan turned to see him as Cocoa grew even more surprised.

"Jaco?", Gohan puzzled.

"Is that...a UFO?", asked Cocoa.

Meanwhile, Goku tensed angrily at Broly as the primal monster gave a dark grin at the bright blue-haired Saiyan.

"Broly! I'll never forgive you!", Goku tensed angrily, yet calmly.

"I am going to bathe this place in your blood!", Broly exclaimed as he began preparing the blast again as Goku prepared his **Kamehameha**.

However, as soon as both started, Broly took notice of Jaco, who was already glaring at him, before ceasing his blast, puzzling Goku, who did the same.

"Hey. Why'd you stop?", Goku puzzled.

"So, you're the Legendary Super Saiyan, huh? I don't know exactly who, let alone what you are, but I have no doubt that Watagash's host is you!", Jaco shouted as he posed before Broly got surprised only for his grin to return before he laughed loudly at Jaco's pose.

"You honestly believe that pose would intimidate me?! I think not. And Watagash, was it? I squashed him like a bug!", Broly bragged before he laughed loudly again, shocking Jaco, surprising him at least.

"Y-You bested Watagash?!", Jaco exclaimed, puzzling Gohan and Goku.

"Huh?", puzzled Gohan.

"Uh, what's a Watagash?", asked Goku.

"It doesn't matter, Kakarot! All that matters is our battle, and I will not allow anyone to interfere..., least of all, that worthless scum!", Broly responded to Goku before he turned and finished speaking towards Jaco, practically provoking him as he got surprised before he growled.

"HOW DARE YOU! NO ONE INSULTS AN ELITE PATROLMAN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! GREAT SPACE CANNON, ENGAGE!", Jaco shouted, surprising Goku, Gohan, and Cocoa before the cannon then emerged from a panel that opened up at the front of the spaceship and he then pointed it at Broly, who growled in response.

"Watagash's host or not, I shall disintegrate you before you can cause me anymore trouble here, Broly!", Jaco shouted before he then squeezed the trigger, sending out a big blue beam toward him, only for Broly to prepare a green Ki orb with his right hand.

"Nice try!", Broly shouted as he then tossed the orb toward the Great Space Cannon beam, quickly disrupting and disintegrating it completely, shocking Jaco while everyone else was quite amazed from below as they "ooh'd" with awe.

When the smoke cleared, Broly only scoffed with a smirk.

"Scum, as expected.", Broly spoke before turning his back on Goku.

"Be sure to fight me again when you are no longer surrounded by those pathetic weaklings.", Broly demanded before flying off, peeving Goku entirely.

 _ **End Super Music: "Universe 7 in Trouble"**_

"Hey, come on, Broly! You think you can just up and fly away from our fight like that? That's not fair!", Goku exclaimed before Gohan sighed in relief, catching his attention.

"Thank goodness.", Gohan sighed before Goku turned to Gohan, Cocoa, and Jaco before flying even closer to them.

"Is everyone all right?", Goku asked.

"Yeah, Dad. We're just fine.", Gohan assured before Goku turned to Cocoa.

"And who's that? Don't you already have a wife, Gohan?", puzzled Goku before Gohan then got all surprised as Cocoa grew puzzled.

"Aah! It's not what it looks like, okay, Dad?!", Gohan exclaimed as Goku powered down to normal form.

"Are you sure about that, son?", Goku puzzled in his usual childish way.

Then, Jaco gave out a curse word.

"Aw, darn it, darn it, darn it!", Jaco exclaimed before Goku got all puzzled.

"Uh, Jaco, I know it seems confusing, but it's not worth getting mad over, although Chi-Chi may have a different take on the matter.", Goku spoke before Jaco slightly snapped.

"It's not that! First, Broly beats me to Watagash, and now, he had the nerve to call me worthless scum!", Jaco shouted before Goku then asked a question.

"Uh, I don't mean to bother you, but who's Watagash again?", Goku puzzled.

* * *

Later, Goku and Gohan, who was now unmasked, were speaking with Jaco as Cocoa was checking over her phone, leaning on the ship.

"So, what's a mind parasite?", asked Gohan.

Then, Jaco showed him a picture as he explained with a flashback.

"They're bad. This one's name is Watagash. On his own, he's harmless, but he's drawn to the darkness within people's hearts. If he senses that, he latches on. Once he finds a host and merges with them, he gives them superhuman powers!", Jaco explained as, in the flashback, Watagash then merges with a sort of lizard man with a red mohawk, corrupting him as his eyes glowed red before he then began growing, not only in size, as the shirt was being ripped into shreds by his growth, but also in strength before his red eyes flashed and then began demolishing whole buildings.

"Worst of all, the darker a host's heart, the stronger those powers get!", Jaco continued as he even jumped through a fighter jet, causing it to explode along with another before it showed it, standing at the desolate ruins of the city.

"This little parasite once took down a whole planet.", Jaco pointed out before the lizard man roared as it then showed Watagash inside his body.

Then, it went back to Earth in the present-day as it showed the waves picking up Watagash from nearby.

"But, now Broly had all but crushed him, or so I believed. Even now, all my sensors tell me that he's still hiding right here on Earth. What's puzzling about him is how the heck he would even survive being trampled underfoot by that maniac. If that were possible, he might as well be struck with amnesia and go after good people instead. The same power-up logic is still present, only the lighter a host's heart is, the stronger said powers get.", Jaco guessed.

Then, Goku had a theory.

"So, if Watagash was originally bad, but then Broly came along and squished him, do you think he might be good now? I mean, come on. I was very bad when I was a baby, but then I got a bonk in the head when I fell off and then bam! I got amnesia'd and I turned out okay.", Goku wondered.

"As far as I can tell, only time will tell, Goku, although, it would be a rare wonder to see.", Jaco replied before Goku groaned a bit.

Then, Gohan stood up.

"If the world's at stake, say no more. We won't let this thing remain at large for even one second longer.", Gohan spoke before Goku then snapped out of his child-like disappointment and then nodded with a serious face.

"Yeah. If Watagash is still bad, there's no telling what could happen if he merged with Broly.", Goku spoke before he then decided to take off, worrying Jaco.

"Wait! You're not gonna tell anyone else about Watagash, are you?!", Jaco exclaimed.

"Relax, Jaco. I'm only gonna tell 21 about Broly.", Goku assured, giving Jaco some relief as he sighed.

"Well, see ya later, son!", Goku shouted with his usual grin before chuckling as he took off.

Then, Jaco turned to Gohan, puzzling him.

"Hey, Gohan. If you keep Watagash a secret, I'll keep your little flying date a secret from your wife. Playing it fast and loose, huh?", Jaco whispered, shocking him again.

"Oh, come on! Why does everyone think I'm cheating on Videl?!", Gohan exclaimed before Cocoa shouted to Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan!", Cocoa shouted, catching his attention.

Then, Gohan turned to Jaco as he groaned.

"As soon as you find that thing, tell me. I gotta jet.", Gohan requested before he then walked over to Cocoa as Jaco grew puzzled.

"How does a lame-o like him get all the girls? Huh.", Jaco thought as Cocoa climbed aboard Gohan.

* * *

Later, a rat was going through the air duct, minding its own business when it suddenly saw something and then ran off in a panicked manner. That something was the amnesiac Watagash, whose eyes glowed as it warbled innocently before it then squeezed through the air duct and popped out, surprisingly quiet-like before it then looked up to see Gohan and Cocoa acting out their lines for the movie.

"Look, I may be a famous pop idol, but right now, I'm just your average girl next door pop idol madly in love with the Great Saiyaman!", Cocoa rehearsed.

"But I'm a superhero! That means villains are always coming after me and those close to me! If I'm in love with you, I'll lose you; that's why I won't be with you! Now go! Forget we ever met. I'm sure there's another man out there for you who wears a cape but is not a superhero! Please understand, because I protect the people, I belong to the people! Such is the destiny of Great Saiyaman!", Gohan rehearsed as he did a few poses, unknowingly making Watagash warble with a smile, identifiable by the reaction in his eyes.

However, Watagash then took notice of a look of concern and worry, puzzling Watagash as she thought back to an apparent deal she made with Barry Khan back at the studio.

"Invite Gohan to my apartment?", Cocoa puzzled.

"Yeah. Say you need help rehearsing a big scene with me, but I'm too busy with my personal trainer. Just keep him there all night, and I'll take care of the rest.", Barry responded as he dialed the phone, worrying Cocoa.

"What are you doing?", Cocoa asked before Barry spoke.

"Hey, it's your friend Barry K! Have I got a tip for you." The identity of pop sensation Cocoa Amaguri's new boy toy. Stake out her condo tonight and you'll get some hot photos.", Barry spoke over the phone, causing Cocoa to gasp in slight shock.

Then, Cocoa tried to object.

"Hey, wait, what do I get out of all this? I've got a career, too, y'know?", Cocoa objected before Barry hung up and then focused his eyes on Cocoa.

"Do you? I hear your latest album sales are in the toilet.", Barry threatened, shocking Cocoa before he then "assures" her.

"Just help me with this plan, and I'll make sure your character sticks around for the whole trilogy. Out all night at a starlet's home. Once that hits the papers, Gohan's life will fall apart faster than you can count my non-existent wrinkles! Try stealing Barry Khan's spotlight and you'll lose everything you hold dear!", Barry spoke before he gave a proud chuckle.

Then, Cocoa started to speak against it.

"Um, hold on.", Cocoa began only for Barry to glare at her again.

"Don't tell me you have a problem with this.", Barry glared.

"It's just all so...", Cocoa began before Barry rudely interrupted.

"This town runs in my face! I can destroy a no-talent has-been pop idol before breakfast!", Barry only interrupted, worrying Cocoa even further.

In the present, Watagash warbled sadly for her before Gohan spoke to her.

"Cocoa?", Gohan began catching her attention, as well as Watagash, who warbled in surprise.

"Sorry. I guess a professional like you can't get much out of rehearsing with an amateur like me.", Gohan assumed, puzzling Cocoa before she then brushed it off and decided to come clean.

"Hey. Don't say that. Gohan, you have talent. I'm the one who's awful. ", Cocoa spoke before she then turned to the window, walked over toward it, and opened it, puzzling Gohan as she then took a glance at the cameraman, although Gohan doesn't notice him.

"Cocoa, it's okay! Hey. I, for one, think it's great that you're making the transition from pop idol into serious comic book movie actress. You're gonna be a double-threat! Am I right?", Gohan assured before Cocoa only brushed him off.

"You don't get it.", Cocoa rebuffed, puzzling him before she continued. "Gohan, you can fly through the air and shoot energy beams from your hands. You're friends with an alien policeman."

Then, Cocoa even began to shed tears.

"How can someone who does all those things understand the problems of a has-been...pop idol like me?", Cocoa began before she started crying, worrying Gohan for a bit before he then took off his helmet and then started explaining.

"You're right. I can fly around and I do hang out with aliens, but there are still tons of things I can't do.", Gohan began, puzzling Cocoa as she then turned back to him.

"I wanna be a perfect husband, dad, and son, but that balance is super tricky. So I know what it's like when something you want bad doesn't come easy. We'll just both try harder, okay? ", Gohan assured, only for Cocoa to turn around, worrying him.

"Are you all right?", Gohan spoke before Cocoa then closed the blinds and then grinned.

"Okay, get your script! Let's run those lines.", Cocoa spoke with a grin, making Gohan smile as Watagash closed his eyes with a grin and watched elsewhere.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!", Gohan spoke.

* * *

Later, at sunrise, Cocoa was stretching herself up.

"Now, that's what I call rehearsal!", Cocoa exclaimed.

"That was some of your best acting yet! And think how good you'll do on set working with a real actor.", Gohan complimented as Cocoa then turned to him.

"Stop with that. You were great.", Cocoa assured.

"Well, thanks. I better get home now, but why do you want me to leave from the roof?", Gohan puzzled.

"Because the lobby's being painted.", Cocoa replied, puzzling him even further.

"What? Who paints at this hour?", Gohan asked.

Then, after a moment, Cocoa ran toward Gohan to give a gentle kiss, surprising Gohan to the point where his eyes widened the whole time as elsewhere, a cameraman took a few pictures. When the surprise kiss was done, Gohan's face was quite red before he then flew off in panic.

"Thank you, Gohan. I will try harder.", Cocoa thought before she heard a happy warbling sound and then turned around to spot Watagash, puzzling her as it then warbled puzzlingly.

"Oh. You're Watagash, right?", asked Cocoa as she walked over to him before he nodded with a warble.

"Aw, you look so cute.", Cocoa admitted as she picked him up.

Then, Watagash then crawled to her arm, tickling her before he climbed to the top of her head, puzzling her.

"Wait. What's going on?", asked Cocoa before Watagash then glowed blue and gave a warbling bellow, surprising her with a gasp as her body began to glow blue before the glow ceased returned to normal, suddenly astonishing her.

"Whoa! I don't know how, but I feel way stronger now.", Cocoa exhaled in surprise before Watagash warbled.

"Wait. You merged with me?", Cocoa puzzled before Watagash warbled in agreement.

Cocoa then sighed in surprise.

"Wow. I can't believe this is really happening.", Cocoa admitted before she then gave an excited look of joy as she started hovering in the air. "Now, I can do anything that Gohan does! It's so incredible!"

Then, Cocoa guessed that Gohan would like to see proof of Watagash's reformation.

"Oh, right. Gohan would probably like to see you, so that he knows that you're not evil and all, so you want to see him?", asked Cocoa before Watagash then warbled in agreement after a few moments of hesitation.

"All right! This is gonna be so much fun!", Cocoa shouted joyfully as she then flew off her own ceiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barry was quite shocked by the turnout on both sides.

"He can really fly? So, Gohan is the real Great Saiyaman.", Barry realized before he then gave a dark grin. "That's one more thing to blackmail him with. Today really is my lucky day."

However, he also took into account Cocoa's apparent bulk-up.

"But wait a second. If Cocoa buffed out like that, that means she's gonna pound me into next week for all the things I've said about her!", Barry worried before he then came up with a resolve for this.

"Which means I just got to hoof it!", Barry added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku talked to 21 about the problem as Yamcha was present as well, unaware that Goten was listening at the door.

"So, wait, Broly's the one enemy Vegetto mentioned earlier?!", Yamcha exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's not good. He's even tapped into a form of Super Saiyan that's unheard of.", Goku replied.

"If what you're saying is true, Goku, then we'll have to go at him at more than full power to defeat him.", 21 assured before a pink light suddenly covered 21's body before it shed itself. "But first, we'll need a very good strategy to beat him."

Back at the sky, Gohan knew what he has to do.

"It's almost morning now. Oh, man, she's gonna kill me!", Gohan panicked before he then arrived back home and opened the door, noticing it is quite dark before Gohan then peeped into the kitchen just before Videl spotted him with a grin.

"Oh! Look who's finally home.", Videl grinned before Gohan then spoke back in worry.

"Uh, you didn't wait up for me all night did you?", Gohan asked before Videl closed the book.

"You're such a trouper. I've heard these long shoot days can be brutal.", Videl assumed as she put the book down on the table, stood up, and walked over to him.

"Well, we had to rehearse for tomorrow.", Gohan assured as Videl neared him.

"There's plenty of dinnwrvksdt if you're hungry. Help yourself.", Videl assured before Gohan try to tell her.

"Okay, thanks.", Gohan gratified before the doorbell suddenly rang, puzzling Videl.

"Who in the world would come over right now?", Videl wondered.

* * *

Later, 5 pictures of Gohan in his Great Saiyaman costume and Cocoa were set down on the table, much to Gohan's shock, and Barry's joy.

"Where did you get these?!", Gohan exclaimed.

"Wow, Gohan. I never suspected you were the Great Saiyaman, but that's not the only surprise.", Barry began before he then laid out the sixth picture, which had Gohan, caught off-guard by Cocoa's surprise kiss, on the table, further shocking him.

Then, just as Videl began to adopt a sullen look as a darker shade hung over her eyes, Gohan then tried to explain.

"Videl, it's not what it looks l..!", Gohan began, only for Barry to taunt him.

"What kind of a hero doesn't tell the truth?", Barry mocked.

"Wait q second, Barry! Where did you get all these photos? It's super creepy!", Gohan shouted as Barry walked over to Videl.

"Hey, I'm sorry, dear. I know it's a lot to take in. Showbusiness can corrupt men with all that money and fame, and got, flexible girls throwing themselves at you. Most guys can't help themselves. Cheat the first chance they get.", Barry spoke before Videl spoke a reaction that was very unexpected.

"I feel bad for you.", Videl spoke, puzzling Barry before she then tore all the pictures into pieces, shocking Barry and surprising Gohan.

Then, Videl turned to Barry.

"I can't believe you'd go through all of this just because I turned down your autograph!", Videl sneered, angering Barry. "And does it really bother you so much that Gohan gets a moment to shine? You're the most famous guy around, but you're also the most insecure. That's why I feel bad for you."

Then, Barry tried to restate his point and pointed to the torn pictures.

"Hold on, you're gonna ignore proof that your husband's a cheat?!", Barry asked before Videl interrupted.

"It's not proof, because he's not a cheat. I'm sure there's a very good reason for that kiss.", Videl interrupted, relieving Gohan.

"There sure is, Videl!", Gohan grinned.

"Now, would you please get out of my house?", Videl demanded, further agitating the mega-popular superstar.

"I'm gonna tell the whole world Gohan's the real Great Saiyaman! I'll make it so those paparazzi hyenas hound you your family every moment for the rest of your lives!", Barry threatened before Gohan stood up to him.

"Barry, I'll always love your movies, but you need to leave before you wake up my kid.", Gohan spoke before Barry then grabbed him by the shirt.

"You don't tell me what to do, stuntman, I tell you what to d...", Barry began before Gohan then glared at him angrily, shocking Barry as the superstar gasped before Gohan pushed him to the wall.

"Not the face.", Barry groaned before Gohan restated his demand as Barry tensed in surprise.

"Now, for the last time, Barry. Get out!", Gohan demanded.

* * *

Later, Cocoa was on the air, enjoying herself.

"This is amazing! I never thought I'd get to fly like this!", Cocoa giggled before she suddenly spotted Broly from several hours earlier as he neared Gohan's house, puzzling her.

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Kanba Escapes!"**_

"Oh, no.", Cocoa spoke as she got closer, but not enough to be caught by Broly.

Meanwhile, Barry was furious! He was even pounding his fist against his own car in his tantrum.

"I don't care if he's a superhero, you don't disrespect me! I'm superstar Barry Khan! I'm rich! I'm famous! I still read for under 20!", Barry shouted.

Then, unbeknownst to him, Broly then landed on the ground as his eyes then glowed an ominous red before he took slow steps as Barry continued his tirades.

"He should worship me! Well, I'll show him what happens when you cross an actor with 4 million followers in social..!", Barry continued before he suddenly felt a meaty hand grabbing him by the neck, choking him and lift him up whilst turning him around so that Barry may face him, surprising the superstar as he widened his eyes in shock.

"An annoying piece of trash.", Broly commented after a few moments before punching Barry in the gut, sending him flying and worrying Cocoa.

"Barry!", Cocoa exclaimed before she flew towards him.

At that moment, Broly fired a green, condensed Ki Blast at Barry before it hit him and then forced him down toward the ground, before Cocoa swiped Barry away from the blast just before it hit the ground, causing a green explosion as Broly grinned menacingly before it dissipated and then turned around to see Gohan's house.

"You're next, Kakarot!", Broly shouted with pride as he grinned.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Kanba Escapes!"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, as the smoke cleared, Barry Khan was tensing in panic before he opened his eyes and saw Cocoa holding him.

"Are you okay?", asked Cocoa.

"Uh, yeah. I guess?", Barry replied in puzzlement.

"You go get the director. I'll make sure Gohan's safe. Can you do that?", asked Cocoa.

Barry was practically unnerved by Cocoa's muscles before he then cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't. Getting scoop like this is my specialty. Besides, if anyone is gonna mess Gohan up, it's going to be me. Also, I need to go to Gohan's place, because that's where's my car is, so can I come with until then?", Barry asked before Cocoa nodded with a grin.

"Sure thing. And thank you.", Cocoa spoke before she then flew off for Gohan's house.

Then, Barry spoke thoughts of his own.

"Wow. As strong as she suddenly is now, compared to her, that big guy that attacked me is a total monster!", Barry thought.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

At Gohan's House, Pan was sleeping cozily in her crib as Gohan turned to Videl.

"Hey, Videl.", Gohan spoke.

"What is it?", Videl asked.

"So, the reason why there's a picture of Cocoa kissing me is because...", Gohan began to explain before Broly suddenly burst from the wall.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

He then prepared a green Ki blast in hand before pressing it against Gohan, causing it to detonate and send him crashing through a wall, much to Videl's shock.

"Gohan, are you okay?!", Videl exclaimed before Broly then grabbed Gohan by the cape and turned to Videl with an evil smile, all far too reminiscent as it practically showed a transparent close-up of Spopovich over Broly, giving her cause for alarm as she gasped before she noticed the unconscious Gohan.

"What'd you do?!", Videl shouted as Broly then tossed Gohan to the wall, causing some toys to fall to the ground as well.

Broly then turned around to face Videl, who rushed to protect Pan. However, Broly only gave a dark grin and began to laugh insanely before he then raised his right fist and swung it toward Videl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cocoa and Barry arrived in time to notice Broly making off with Pan, who was oblivious as she seemed joyful, before Broly then shot an energy blast toward the house before Cocoa grew shocked.

"No!", Cocoa shouted before she dropped Barry, coincidentally from a safe height, and dashed toward the blast before stopping it with her own, which appeared blue.

When Pan looked back, the smoke cleared before it showed the house unscathed, well as unscathed as it can be, and Cocoa, who sighed in relief before Pan then laughed as she was taken by Broly.

Then, Barry ran over to Cocoa.

"You mind telling me why you dropped me?", asked Barry.

"I had to. He could've destroyed the house, or worse." Besides, we're already here anyway., Cocoa answered.

Under normal circumstances, Barry would be joyful, but considering his encounter with Broly, he had to let it slide.

"Oh, yeah. Right.", Barry understood.

* * *

Later, Barry got in his car.

"So, you know the plan, right?", asked Cocoa.

"Yeah. And at this point, anything's better than having to fight that guy, all things considered. Now be careful out there, ya hear?", Barry replied before he then drove off.

"You too, Barry.", Cocoa spoke a moment after he left.

Then, she went in through the hole and saw quite the sight as both mother and father of Pan were unconscious before Cocoa then noticed the weeping Hercule.

"Oh, no.", Cocoa gasped before Goku, Goten, and 21 arrived.

"What happened?", Goku asked.

"Broly happened.", Cocoa answered.

"Broly? Oh, no!", Goten exclaimed.

"He must've taken them out. But I think they're still alive.", Cocoa assured.

Then, 21 saw Cocoa's point.

"And you're right. They're just unconscious. We'll heal Gohan first.", 21 suggested.

"But what about Videl?", asked Cocoa as Hercule practically wept like crazy.

"I don't know.", 21 responded.

* * *

Minutes later, Gohan began to stir awake, noticing not only the concerned Cocoa with the reformed Watagash just on top of her head, but also the panicked Hercule, who was trying to wake Videl up, but with little to no success.

"Come on, baby! Please, get up! Daddy needs you, you know?! I can't go on without you!", Hercule sobbed.

However, Videl began to stir awake as well and saw Hercule who then gave an excited look of joy and relief with tears of joy.

"Dad?", Videl spoke softly before Hercule then hugged her tightly, surprising her.

"Oh, thank goodness! Thank heaven almighty, you survived!", Hercule sobbed joyfully.

Then, Videl had to bring up the issue.

"Uh, Dad? You might not want to hug me that tight?", Videl groaned before Hercule ceased his bear hug in embarrassment, wiped the tears away, and then calmed down.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, Videl. I was just very concerned about you, ya know.", Hercule spoke before he chuckled lightly, causing Videl and Cocoa to giggle as if nothing happened.

Then, Gohan tried to sit up, but wound up spraining himself, causing him to inhale sharply before Goku and 21, in her true form, to help him up.

"Easy there, Gohan.", Goku warned.

"You took a heavy direct hit, Gohan. You were lucky to survive that.", 21 spoke as she healed Gohan, catching Videl and Hercule's attention.

"Oh, Gohan! You're okay, too!", Hercule shouted joyfully as Videl gave an excited gasp of relief just as Goten popped up, surprising everyone.

"Big brother! You're okay!", Goten exclaimed as he hopped onto Gohan's laps, surprising him.

"Aah! Goten?!", Gohan exclaimed in surprise before Goten chuckled a bit in relief as he hugged him.

"Glad you're okay, Gohan.", Cocoa sighed before Watagash warbled.

"Dad? 21? Cocoa? And Watagash? What are you guys doing here?", asked Gohan.

"We rushed here as soon as we sensed Broly's energy.", Goku replied in a serious tone before turning to Watagash and then giving his usual cheerful grin. "As for Watagash, though, he showed his true colors and is starting to get there."

"Come to think of it, what happened while I was out?", Gohan puzzled as Videl then noticed that Pan was not in her crib.

"Aah! And where's Pan?!", Videl shouted.

"Well, that is, to say, I was on my way over to this here room, but then all of a sudden, Gohan wound up crashing through a wall, and the next thing I knew, Videl, a big brute of a monster swung at ya, knocked you out cold, and then took off with her.", Hercule explained, shocking both husband and wife alike as well as 21, who gasped, Goten, and Goku, who grew concerned.

"He what? Where is he now?!", Goku exclaimed, somewhat scaring Hercule.

"Look over here.", Cocoa replied as Watagash warbled and pointed his cotton antenna at the writing before Goku, Gohan, and the others took a gander and saw the words: "Kakarot, face me or watch your planet be destroyed!

That was enough to shock Gohan, Videl, Cocoa, Hercule, who gasped loudly, Goten, and 21 as they gasped while Goku tensed angrily. Then, 21 decided to break the ice.

"Wait. I have a plan.", 21 spoke, snapping Goku out of his angry expression while Videl wanted to know what it was.

 _ **End Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

"Well, what is it?", asked Videl.

"Well, it kinda requires your consent.", 21 warned.

"Anything to put that brute in his place and get Pan back.", Videl agreed.

21 only sighed before explaining.

"Okay, remember when Bulma turned into Buulma during the fight against Kanba?", asked 21 as it showed a flashback of Bulma's transformation from Goku's first fight a while back.

"Oh, yeah. I think I remember that.", Goku admitted.

"Well, we need another Majin to either defeat him or buy us some time so we can come up with a new plan to defeat him.", 21 added, puzzling Videl.

"And that someone is me?", asked Videl before 21 responded.

"Well, that all depends on your decision.", 21 responded as Videl then turned to Hercule before he spoke.

"Well, if you wanna go through with this, I won't stop you, but you oughta know that you're still my daughter no matter what.", Hercule assured, surprising Videl before he spoke further.

"Besides, that monster nabbed my granddaughter. Honestly, I don't really care about who beats him. All that matters right now is getting my little cutie back safely.", Hercule added before Videl smiled before hugging him.

"Thanks, Dad. This all means so much!", Videl spoke as she apparently hugged Hercule too tight, as physically damaged as she was from Broly's punch.

"Uh, s-sure, Videl! Anything for my angel!", Hercule assured before she finished her hug, stood up, and turned to 21 with determination.

"All right, 21. If that's what it takes to save Pan, then I'll do it.", Videl agreed, surprising Gohan and Goten.

"Really?", Goten puzzled.

"You really wanna go through with this, Videl?", Gohan asked.

"Why not? I've always wondered what it was like to be like Buu." Plus, I always wanted to try a Kamehameha at some point, Videl admitted, puzzling 21 as she gave a nervous grin before Cocoa turned to Gohan.

"Buu? Who's that?", asked Cocoa.

"Well, let's just say he's a good friend of Mr. Satan, although, the pink guy can get kinda cranky when he's hungry.", Gohan assured before she hit the gist.

"Oh, yeah. From the live feed with Mr. Satan having a staredown with him.", Cocoa spoke before 21 decided to get started.

"Okay, let's get started, then.", 21 spoke as she then stretched her right arm towards Videl's mouth, surprising her as it continued inside Videl, who then moaned excitedly in pleasure, before she then began to gain weight as her chest starts to grow bigger first, and then her belly, arms, and legs, baffling Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Hercule.

Then, Videl spoke as her body weight began to become similar to Majin Buu's.

"So, is this how it went with Bulma the first time?", asked Videl in a muffled voice.

"Not exactly. It only affected the top of her body at the moment.", 21 responded as she then forged a pink aura blade with her right hand and then aimed it at her overflowing arm.

Meanwhile, Videl's body was still growing fatter, especially to the point where her clothes ripped apart and distorted into Majin Buu's clothes, only without the cape and a Majin Emblem on the belt, and Videl's face even morphed into that of Majin Buu's (meaning basically, it got just as soft and rotund as Buu's), although her normal features were still present, as her body turns pink and her hair turns white while her tongue turns purple and her nails turn black.

Then, 21 cut off her arm, allowing Videl to finish before she then finished the rest of the taffy-like arm while 21's arm grows right back to normal. When Videl finished, her body was now exactly like Majin Buu's except she still had her normal eyes, nose, and mouth, she still sounded the same from when she was human, and she was missing the cape, gloves, and Majin Emblem.

"Buuuuuuuuu!", Videl moaned in pleasure before speaking.

"Oh, wow! That was really something else!", Videl exclaimed as she then felt her huge belly with her now cuter fingers before lifting it up and letting it fall down with pride.

"So that's what it's like to be Buu. I gotta say, it is alarming to be just as fat as him, too. Heck, even amazing! And it's almost as impressive as me being the Great Saiyawoman, like in the old days.", Videl admitted as she then stood on one leg while another was lifted up.

Hercule only laughed with pride as Goku, Gohan, and Goten stared in puzzlement.

"Yeah, you tell 'em, Videl!", Hercule exclaimed.

"Yeah, the whole 'gaining weight' thing is only temporary.", 21 assured.

"Okay, but what would I look like when all this weight wears off?", Videl asked before her body suddenly glowed before she lost all the weight as her body and hair turned back to their normal colors all while her hair quickly morphed into what Videl used to sport during the world tournament when she and Gohan, as the Great Saiyaman, competed, astounding Goku and the others.

"Huh. So that's what happens.", Videl guessed with a grin as she then noticed her visibly uncovered, yet equally covered at the same time due to her Majin Buu-esque jacket sans cape (as the middle of her breasts were showing (the right side for her left breast and the left side for the right while the rest are covered for decency)), breasts and jiggled them a little, practically making Hercule, who now sported tiny, black dots for eyes, puff out smoke from his nostrils as Gohan spoke.

"You look exactly like you did in high school back when you had shorter hair, Videl.", Gohan complimented before Majin Videl then turned to Gohan.

"Really? Thanks, Gohan.", Majin Videl gratified, making Gohan blush with a smile as he chuckled nervously before he then cleared his throat and got serious.

"All right. It's time to get down to business.", Gohan spoke.

"Gohan's right. The sooner we find Broly, the sooner we can rescue Pan.", Goku agreed.

"Right!", 21, Majin Videl, Cocoa, and Goten exclaimed seriously as they nodded.

* * *

Later, Barry was riding with the director and his crew.

"So, you're saying that the big guy from the news was real and now he's gonna start attacking the city?", puzzled the director.

"Yeah, only now he has red fur, black hair, and a tail. I know it seems complicated, but trust me, you can't miss it.", Barry replied before he then spotted Broly lodging Pan up into the building while floating upwards.

"There he is! Stop here!", Barry shouted to the crew before the bus then stopped.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the stormy weather outside, Pan was only giggling loudly despite being carried up by a malicious enemy such as Broly.

"That little runt has more nerve than I expected.", Broly admitted as he then flew up to the top of the TV station and landed there before letting Pan go as she landed beside him.

"Now then, I will continue to destroy everything.", Broly spoke before he then prepared a green Ki blast, condensed it for his left hand, clutched it and then tossed it aside as two more emerge from the same orb before both expand and then cause massive destruction everywhere, although thankfully, none have perished, but one blast even made traffic even worse as it crashed in front of one car and exploded, forcing it and other cars behind it, to stop, peeving the driver off.

"Aw, come on! How am I supposed to get to work now?!", the driver complained.

Meanwhile, in the bus, Barry and his crew had survived the impact.

"Is everyone all right?", asked Barry.

"Yeah, Barry. We're okay.", replied the A.D.

Then, Broly laughed loudly before he overheard Pan laughing and clapping, thinking they were fireworks, puzzling and intriguing him.

"Hmm. Such a brave little runt, isn't it? Maybe I'll save killing that one for later.", Broly spoke before Majin Videl shouted.

"Not today, Broly!", Goku exclaimed, catching his attention, as well as Pan's, before both then noticed Goku, in Super Saiyan Azure form, Goten, 21, Great Saiyaman, the buff Cocoa and Watagash, and Majin Videl.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Universe 7 in Trouble"**_

"Scum. Still alive?", Broly puzzled as Goku, Goten, Gohan, Cocoa, 21, and Majin Videl glared at him.

Elsewhere, the crowd noticed the four people confronting Broly.

"Look, up in the sky! It's Great Saiyaman, and alongside Cocoa Amaguri and his apparent family no less!", the news reporter exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Broly gave a dark laugh before speaking.

"Insects, the lot of you!", Broly spoke before bellowing as he forged a green barrier around him while also powering up, much to Pan's surprise as the citizens looked on.

Then, Cocoa decided to do the same to help even the odds.

"Oh, yeah? Well, two can play this game!", Cocoa exclaimed boldly with a grin before she powered up, her blue aura visible before Cocoa then began to grow in size as her body grew blue fur all over, except for her wrists and ankles while her clothes then ripped apart, her breasts busting out and then bouncing a little as her hair then turned dark blue and grew longer as her ears turned pointy and her skin turned a light-brownish gray.

"Cocoa Amaguri's body is growing even bigger while the muscleman created an energy barrier!", the news reporter exclaimed.

"Whewee! That was quite a rush! Heck, I'm almost excited!", Cocoa admitted before Watagash warbled in agreement.

Then, Broly ceased his bellowing and gave a grin in response.

"I'll put you out of your misery!", Broly threatened before the barrier then quickly shrank and merged with his body perfectly, giving him a glowing green, transparent outline before he began his assault on Goku, who was quick enough to counter and get back.

"Geez! There's just no end to his power, is there?", Goku commented before, down below, the cameraman spoke.

"For those of you watching at home, I assure you, this is not CGI!", the reporter exclaimed.

Broly then laughed darkly.

"I don't know why those weaklings keep surrounding themselves among you Kakarot. They're all a waste of time!", Broly goaded before Goku bellowed as he dashed toward him, his hair glowing brightly and his eyes seemingly blanked out.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!", Goku exclaimed right before he neared Broly, turned Super Saiyan Sapphire, and then punched Broly in the gut hardly, quickly breaking through his barrier, which split apart into pieces before vanishing, and causing Broly to cough up saliva in surprise before Goku then followed through on many punches before being knocked back with a kick before he recovered.

"Hey, Broly!", Majin Videl began goading, puzzling Broly as he looked up and saw her and Great Saiyaman.

"Chew on this!", Majin Videl exclaimed as her body then puffed up and got just as fat as Buu's again, but this time, with no color changes, before she bumped Broly back with her belly, also shooting a pink Ki blast from her chest at the same time, before shrinking back to normal weight and then kicking Broly by the back, allowing both Cocoa and Gohan to appear in front of him and kick against Broly's stomach, sending the red-furred behemoth to the ground, although he managed to clutch into the ground with his right hand as he was still pushed back before he landed halfway before he stopped to a halt.

Then, Majin Videl turned back to see Pan in top of the building.

"All right. Now to save Pan.", Majin Videl spoke before she flew towards her, emitting a white aura.

Meanwhile, both Goten and 21 went up to the air for Pan.

"Hold on, Pan!", Goten and 21 exclaimed.

Then, 21 and Goten caught up and noticed that Pan was just doing fine.

"Don't worry, Videl! She's fine!", Goten assured.

"Broly was distracted by quite the young trouper, wasn't he?", 21 guessed from what she heard far away before Majin Videl arrived, her white aura dissipating, and then hugged her daughter tightly as she giggled.

"Mommy's gotcha! Thank goodness, you're all right!", Majin Videl sighed before both mother and daughter, as well as 21, looked up to see Goku, Cocoa, and Gohan and grinned to them.

Cocoa then turned to father and son and grinned with a nod before Goku and Gohan then returned the smiles before turning back to Broly with which Gohan responded.

 _ **End Super Music: "Universe 7 in Trouble"**_

"This is what you get for putting Pan in danger! The game is up!", Gohan spoke in a cheesy hero voice.

"Uh, no offense, but do you think you can talk better than that?", asked Goku.

However, Broly couldn't care less about how Gohan sounds.

"I'm not interested in you!", Broly retorted before he then summoned a big, green pillar with Broly in the center before his blank eyes gave off a faint, red glow as he began laughing darkly and then started flying upwards, surprising Goku and the others while Majin Videl grew puzzled.

"Okay, I give. What's he doing?", puzzled Majin Videl.

Then, Goku sensed a drastic increase in Broly's power.

"He's...getting stronger!", Goku exclaimed.

Then, Broly bellowed as the pillar then turned into a big barrier which wound up expanding and detonated, setting off a chain reaction with a thousand blasts popping out from the barrier and crashing into the streets, sending everyone in panic as lightning struck amidst the heavy rain. Well, everyone except Goku and the other fighters as they knew that they needed cover.

"Everyone, find some cover!", Goku exclaimed before half of the fighters on the ground evaded the blasts while the rest who were above ground were spared as well.

"I don't know what's going on, but it appears as though the red-furred muscleman has set off a chain reaction of meteors, and things are not looking good out here ladies and gentlemen!", the reporter shouted as a bus even swirled away from the path of the blasts and stopped.

Then, the director opened the door to notice Broly facing the Great Saiyaman and Goku with Goten, 21, and Majin Videl nearby.

"Get the camera!", the director requested, puzzling the A.D.

"What?", puzzled the A.D.

"You heard the man! Get the dang camera ready!", Barry demanded before the A.D. then rushed inside for a camera.

"Uh, yes, sir!", the A.D. exclaimed.

A moment later, the camera was already set up as the director then pointed to the tower where Majin Videl, Goten, and Pan were watching from above.

"We'll set up on the roof! Follow me!", the director exclaimed as he and Barry then ran for the entrance before the crew followed as well.

"This way!", the A.D. shouted.

As they went up the staircase rather quickly, the director was getting excited.

"With this footage, we'll end up with the most realistic and cost-efficient superhero movie ever made!", the director shouted before he suddenly got stricken with a cramp on his back before he decided to take it easy the rest of the trip, which coincidentally wasn't very long.

"My back. Help.", the director groaned as he then stopped.

"Careful, that lens is a rental!", the A.D. shouted as Barry caught up to see Majin Videl, 21, Pan, and Goten before looking up to see Gohan and Goku.

"I never thought I'd say this, but go get him, you big hotshot.", Barry spoke softly.

For a few moments, there was a stareoff before Broly seethed out smoke from his mouth then suddenly got in front of Gohan, surprising him.

"Watch out!", Goku warned only for Broly to send Gohan flying toward a tower by pressing his chest against Gohan while a Ki orb was being prepared and then pushed him back, surprising Pan and Goten while worrying Majin Videl and 21.

Fortunately, Gohan braved the impact in time and barely survived. Unfortunately, Broly then began preparing two green Ki orbs before he clutched them and then sent the blasts toward him as beams, which quickly melted the bar away as Gohan managed to narrowly dodge them before he then maneuvered the blasts straight toward Gohan who was flying up to avoid them before Broly ceased his blasts, then vanished, reappeared near Great Saiyaman, and then punched him toward a building, worrying Goku as he gave out a shocked yell before Barry exclaimed in shock as well. As Goten, 21, Cocoa, and Majin Videl watched determinedly, Goku only clenched his right fist tighter and tensed angrily.

"How...dare you?", Goku spoke angrily before Jaco then shouted, snapping Goku out of his anger, replacing it with surprise and puzzlement, while catching Broly's attention.

"Found you, Broly!", Jaco shouted.

"Huh? Wait, is that Jaco?", asked Goku as Broly then growled as he turned toward Jaco.

"You're goin' down!", Jaco shouted before the Great Space Cannon was aimed at Broly.

"Great Space Cannon...", Jaco shouted before he began charging the cannon. "BLAST THIS GUY!"

Suddenly, Goku stopped him.

"Stop!", Goku urged, puzzling Jaco.

"What?! Whoa-o! Whaddaya mean 'stop'?!", Jaco exclaimed in surprise.

"If Broly destroyed that beam like the last time, what do you think will happen now?", Goku answered with a question.

"Still, he's too far gone, and dangerous!", Jaco shouted only to be interrupted, but this time by Gohan, who then stood up.

"Dad's right, Jaco. Besides...", Gohan began as he then looked toward Pan, Goten, 21, and Majin Videl. "The only way to take this guy down once and for all is if we all fight together and combine our power."

Then, Gohan hopped off the building and flew toward him as Jaco gave his two cents.

"Oh, sure, if you wanna do it the easy way.", Jaco sneered.

Then, Gohan flew around Broly only to be punched in the chest before reappearing and then grabbing his neck before tossing him to the ground, much to Barry's shock.

"No way!", Barry shouted as Majin Videl, Cocoa, 21, and Goten both stared determinedly.

After that, Broly then laughed triumphantly before Barry then fell on his knees.

"No. This is not the way this ends. It can't be!", Barry began to weep before Majin Videl then broke the ice.

"And it isn't.", Majin Videl began, puzzling Barry. "Gohan's still alive. There's no way he's leaving his family behind."

"Yup, and that's my brother you're talking about. If anyone can beat that big brute, it's him.", Goten added with a smirk.

"Are you even kidding me right now?! Just look at that guy! How can you all be so calm? How can you know for absolute certainty that he survived?!", Barry asked in confusion.

"Because I love and believe in my husband, and because it's important his baby girl knows that, too.", Majin Videl began to explain, puzzling both the mega-popular superstar.

"Say what?", Barry puzzled.

"To Pan, Gohan's a hero, whether he's in that lame costume or not.", Goten added as Pan then looked toward Great Saiyaman before reaching to him.

"I know he won't lose. And that's how I know he's still alive. His strength makes me stronger, too.", Majin Videl continued as it showed Great Saiyaman's mask on his face beginning to give way to cracks as he barely got up.

Elsewhere, Cocoa was in awe over this as 21 spoke next in response to Barry's query.

"What? But how?", asked Barry.

"Her job as a mom is to make Pan feel safe, and she can't do that if she looks scared.", 21 added before looking over to Pan.

"C'mon, let's help Daddy.", Majin Videl stated.

Pan then cooed happily in response before Majin Videl turned to Goten.

"You too, guys?", Majin Videl asked before Goten and 21 nodded.

"Yeah!", Goten and 21 agreed determinedly.

In response, Majin Videl then nodded before she, Pan, 21, and Goten took off for Gohan, puzzling Barry.

Meanwhile, Broly was laughing loudly in triumph before Majin Videl shouted to him.

"One, two, three, Gohan!", Majin Videl shouted.

"Gohan!", Cocoa pitched in.

"Gohan!", 21 shouted.

"Brother!", Goten shouted.

"Daddy!", Pan shouted.

"You can do it!", the four people then shouted, further stirring Gohan even more.

"Was that Pan? Goten? Cocoa? 21? And Videl?", Gohan spoke before he tensed his right fist and then began to power up with a bellow as his eyes blanked out through the lenses before a big blue aura erupted from Gohan as a big pillar, shocking Broly and astonishing Goku and 21 as Majin Videl, Goten, Cocoa, and Pan gave smiles.

"He's back! And it looks like he's glowing!", the A.D. exclaimed in surprise as the mask was no longer worn, but Gohan's hair now bears a royal blue color and his eyes now had metallic blue irises and his godly blue aura is much more vibrant, heck, almost as vibrant as the sun as the pillar dissipated to reveal him in the air.

"In the ad campaign, we can call him... 'Great Saiyaman Sapphire'!", the director spoke.

Meanwhile, the citizens grew surprised about Videl's appearance as well as Cocoa's as both girls flew closer to Gohan's side.

"Hey, wait. Is that Mr. Satan's daughter?", asked one citizen.

"I thought she stopped fighting crime a long time ago.", another admitted before Majin Videl then gave a slight chuckle of embarrassment.

"Wow, look at Cocoa now! She looks so bold like this! Never thought I'd see her this way before.", another citizen spoke, causing Cocoa to blush beet red on her cheeks as she grinned.

"I've had enough!", Gohan shouted as he prepared a Kamehameha while Goku and Goten, who quickly turned Super Saiyan, joined in before Broly growled.

"Not until you lie dead at my feet.", Broly growled before he flew up and then created a mountain pillar from the street, surprising the crowd of citizens, before Broly landed and began preparing an **Omega Blaster**.

Meanwhile, Majin Videl, the newly powered up Cocoa, and 21 pitched in as well.

"We'll help, too, Gohan!", Cocoa assured.

"Thanks, Cocoa. I really appreciate it.", Gohan admitted.

Meanwhile, Barry was shocked to see Cocoa that strong.

"Wait. Since when did Cocoa get this buff again?", puzzled Barry.

 _ **Play Kai Music: "No More"**_

Elsewhere, Goku and the others began preparing their attack.

"Ka...", Goku began.

"Me...", Goten added.

Broly then raised his left hand near the small green orb as he growled.

"Ha...", 21 added.

"Me...", Majin Videl added as her cupped hands prepared a pink energy ball before Broly clutched the orb with his hand and then tossed it towards Goku and the others with a grunt.

"Great Saiyaman Sapphire Beam!", Gohan shouted as he, Goku, Goten, Majin Videl, and 21 shout out their combined blasts.

"HAAAAAAA!", the group shouted as the energy blast came out as pink on the outside, blue in the middle, and white on the inside.

The blast then collided with the green blast before it expanded and pushed against it, surprising everyone before Broly laughed darkly.

Then, Cocoa had an idea.

"Okay, let's see what this body can do now!", Cocoa spoke before she fired a blast into **the Family Kamehameha** , providing fuel for the attack as it managed to begin pushing the Omega Blaster back.

However, Broly only laughed before he had the same idea and fired more green Ki blasts into the big meteor, causing it to expand in size and force Goku and the others back to where they started.

"Gohan, Videl, concentrate! Look past your fear, Goten! You can do it, 21! Are you willing to let Broly destroy the Earth?! We can end this now, but we must work together!", Goku exclaimed.

Then, Watagash warbled to Cocoa, puzzling her.

"Huh? You have some back-up power for me? Well, guess I've got nothing else to lose.", Cocoa responded before Watagash then gave a bellowing warble again, causing her body to glow once again, but this time, causing her body to grow into that of a giant, puzzling Goku and the others as Barry grew shocked to see Cocoa grow into a giantess.

"Oh, no! If that chick doesn't finish me then she will finish my mega-popular superstar career for sure!", Barry exclaimed in panic.

When the growth was finished, she looked the same as from when she was normal, only she still had pointy ears, along with the addition of two antennae on her head, a tail, long, dark blue hair, and glowing blue eyes.

"Whoa. What's happened to me? I'm like a giant!", Cocoa exclaimed in surprise before Watagash warbled to her.

"Hmm? What is it?", asked Cocoa before Watagash pointed its cotton antenna to Broly.

Then, Cocoa realized what Broly was doing.

"Yeah. Of course!", Cocoa exclaimed before she then prepared a blue orb in her hand and then fired it near the back of Broly's **Omega Blaster**.

"Now, let's see if that works.", Cocoa spoke as Watagash warbled in agreement.

Meanwhile, Broly laughed darkly as he then fired another blast only for it to hit the blue orb, puzzling Broly.

"What?!", Broly exclaimed before he tried firing more, but to no avail as more wind up exploding.

"Together!", Goku urged.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!", the others shouted along with Goku before the blast finally penetrated the **Omega Blaster** , astounding Pan, who cooed like crazy, while even Barry Khan was speechless.

"No way!", Barry exclaimed with a gasp.

Meanwhile, Broly was not willing to back down.

"Kakarot!", Broly exclaimed before firing more blasts, only for them to fall prey to the **Family Kamehameha** before Broly tried to prepare another **Omega Blaster** only to be struck by the **Family Kamehameha** with a pained yell and blasted off Earth straight toward the sun.

"KAKAROOOOOOOT!", Broly shouted before the green energy burst out from Broly for his chest and then from his back before Broly finally stopped at the sun, disintegrated by the solar waves.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the storm began to cease as sunlight began to shine toward Gohan, still in Super Saiyan Sapphire form, Goku, Majin Videl, the blue giantess Cocoa, Goten, and 21 who each did their own apparent poses.

"Worry not, friends! This evil-doer shall not harm us anymore!", Great Saiyaman spoke as the clouds then moved away, returning to a beautiful, sunny day.

 _ **End Kai Music: "No More"**_

"Aaaaaand cut!", the director shouted.

Then, Majin Videl ran over to Gohan and hugged him as Pan flew up to her mother and then landed in her arms gently.

"You did it, Gohan!", Majin Videl exclaimed.

"Sorry if I made you worry, honey.", Gohan apologized.

"Oh, no. We knew you'd win.", Majin Videl assured before Pan cooed and Goten chuckled.

Even Goku and 21 pitched in with their chuckles as well as the blue giantess Cocoa.

"I love you guys.", Gohan responded.

Then, as Gohan and Majin Videl hug, Jaco then spoke to Cocoa in midair.

"So, Watagash merged with you to help you help Gohan defeat Broly?", asked Jaco.

"Yeah. That is what happened.", Cocoa replied.

"Oh, man. And I never get to use the Great Space Cannon for any effective results.", Jaco grumbled.

"Yeah, but paying Gohan back for helping me is nice, too.", Cocoa replied before she then noticed Barry and Jaco could tell that Barry treated her rough recently.

"Speaking of payback, now's your chance to get even with that Barry Khan.", Jaco urged, puzzling her.

"But...", Cocoa began Jaco interrupted.

"No need to worry. You've managed to partner up with Watagash, didn't ya? So, I don't see why you can't have a little fun. I'd even be willing to let Watagash off with a warning if you do that.", Jaco responded, puzzling Cocoa.

"Really?", Cocoa puzzled.

"Those are the words of an Elite Patrolman. I'd suggest you don't look them in the mouth.", Jaco urged before Cocoa had to agree with a grin and a shrug.

"Why not, then? Let's be partners forever! Whadaya say?", Cocoa asked with a grin before Watagash warbled happily.

Then, Cocoa bent down to Barry from behind.

"Oh, Barry Khan.", Cocoa spoke in a sing-song voice, surprising him before he then turned to spot the blue giantess Cocoa and then panic.

"I-If this is about what I tried to pull on Gohan, I'm sorry, okay?! If you let me go, I promise to change my ways and never hurt anyone ever again! Ya hear me?! But if you're still gonna hit me, please don't let it be in the face!", Barry panicked before Cocoa giggled from seeing this.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Break in the Battle"**_

Later, a group of citizens, including a kid in the Great Saiyaman Sapphire costume with a royal blue wig as the announcer spoke.

"There's only one name for a new evil: Broly! It's the ultimate battle for our new favorite superhero! And Mr. Satan's there, too. Join us for the premiere of 'Great Saiyaman vs. Mr. Satan!'", the announcer spoke as more people went inside movie theaters.

Meanwhile, at the conference, the director, Hercule, Barry, and Cocoa, who now bears Watagash on her head, due to a mutual agreement between partners, although she's now back to normal, were on stage with the cameramen taking pictures.

"Barry vs. the Strongest Warrior in the Universe? That's a dream come true for Barry lovers!", one of the interviewers admitted, making Barry chuckle a bit nervously before another spoke.

"Barry. News Five. Big fan. How'd you pull off the end battle against the red-furred muscleman from outer space without CGI?", the news reporter asked.

"Well, uh...", Barry began before Hercule interrupted.

"Whoa, hold on! Telling you boys would violate 'the code'.", Hercule spoke, puzzling the first interviewer.

"And what code is that?", asked the reporter.

Then, Hercule cleared his throat before pointing his finger stylishly and then speaking.

"The code that prevents an actor from revealing the secrets of movie-making magic!", Hercule responded before the interviewers grew enamored and more cameramen took pictures.

"Mr. Satan, you're always a riot!", the news reporter exclaimed before Hercule then began laughing.

Then, Cocoa whispered to Barry.

"Tell anyone that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman and I'll give you a piece of my mind.", Cocoa threatened whisperingly before Watagash then crawled out on top of Cocoa's head, and gave a short, warbling growl, causing Barry to giggle nervously, knowing what it did to Cocoa the last time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goten was racing out of the theaters in excitement.

"Great Saiyaman Sapphire!", Goten exclaimed as Majin Videl, Pan, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Goku walked out as well.

"Oh, honey, you looked so handsome up there on the big screen!", Chi-Chi complimented.

"Aw, Mom, you're embarrassing me.", Gohan spoke before Chi-Chi spoke again and even turned to Goku.

"And like all good comic book films it ended with a sky battle! Goku, wasn't it great?", Chi-Chi asked.

"Yep, and the best part is, we were all a big part of it, so that counts for something right?", Goku exclaimed in excitement before chuckling.

Then, Majin Videl and Gohan turned to each other and giggled as did Pan while Chi-Chi spoke.

"Oh, Goku, you're always a riot!", Chi-Chi sighed happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaco was at the same ramen restaurant from before Watagash escaped.

"Here you go, pal.", the ramen chef spoke as he handed the bowl over to Jaco.

"Oh, yeah, it's noodle time!", Jaco exclaimed before he got the chopsticks ready.

"Thanks for the grub.", Jaco spoke before he split them up, added some seasoning, and then began eating, much to his joy. "Mm-mmm! So good!"

"I feel like you didn't learn your lesson.", the chef admitted.

"Actually, there's no need. Watagash had shown great valor fighting alongside us against an even worse opponent, the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. But in spite of all that, everything worked out fine.", Jaco assured as it then showed Cocoa in her apartment and getting into bed as she then looked up to see a cotton ball in front of her face with a grin as she laid down on the covers.

"Heh. What a day, huh?", the chef spoke before Cocoa giggled.

"Goodnight.", Cocoa spoke before she then fell asleep as Watagash warbled good night in response before Watagash then closed his eyes and then fell asleep.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Break in the Battle"**_

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. So, what'd you guys think? Pretty epic, right? I got the idea for how Majin Videl would look in the present timeline from a story from sansastarkmustdie at this very website (although I can't help but feel it should at least be rated T). To that author, I say 'thank you'. Also, if any of you readers have any ideas to make episodes 75-76 better, please feel free to answer anytime. 'Till next time, true believers. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I finished the latest chapter. You know, after watching this episode, it had me thinking, what if someone summoned the past enemies from different eras and gathered them in the dark forest to ensure Goku's demise? Wanna know who it is? Well, you're just gonna have to read it for yourself. And for Vegetto fans, don't worry. I'm doing a segue for that. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **The Saiyan Warrior of Hope Saga (Epilogue)**

" **Goku & Company!; Back to the Old Familiar Training Ground!"**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Play Super Music: "CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (Days of Battle)"**_

First it showed the TV showing the teaser for "Great Saiyaman vs. Mr. Satan" before it showed Barry Khan exposing a sort of scandal only for Videl to rip the photos into pieces, surprising Barry and Gohan, and reprimand Barry Khan Instead.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Great Saiyaman got his own movie! Gohan worked as the movie's stuntman and faced a marital scandal, thanks to the scheming of jealous lead actor, Barry Khan. Thankfully, Gohan and Videl's love proved stronger than the superstar's evil plot."**_

"It's not proof, because he's not a cheat. I'm sure there's a very good reason for that kiss.", Videl interrupted, relieving Gohan.

"There sure is, Videl!", Gohan grinned.

Then, it showed Broly encased in a bright green aura before it broke apart, revealing him in Super Saiyan 4 form before he then clutched Barry by the neck, punched him in the gut and sent an **Eraser Cannon** towards Barry before it exploded. After that, Broly then tossed the unconscious Gohan to the wall before swinging his right fist at the frazzled Videl as he laughed madly and then flying upwards with the obliviously excited Pan, held tight by his left hand. Afterwards, it then showed Watagash climbing aboard Cocoa's head before merging with Cocoa as her body glowed bright blue before it then showed her in the air three feet above the roof and speaking with Watagash before it then showed Videl after her transformation, thanks in part to 21 before it showed Great Saiyaman in Super Saiyan Sapphire form without the helmet.

 _ **Narrator: "But then, the treacherous Legendary Super Saiyan named Broly launched a merciless assault on few of the city's victims in pursuit of Goku, crashed into Gohan's home, and kidnapped baby Pan. But along the way, the recently amnesia'd Watagash merged with Cocoa while Videl became a Majin, thanks in part to 21's resourcefulness, in an effort to rescue Pan from the evil Saiyan brute."**_

"I've had enough!", Gohan shouted as he prepared a **Kamehameha** while Goku and Goten, who quickly turned Super Saiyan, joined in before Broly growled.

"Not until you lie dead at my feet.", Broly growled before he flew up and then created a mountain pillar from the street, surprising the crowd of citizens, before Broly landed and began preparing an **Omega Blaster** just as Goku and the others began preparing their attack.

"Ka...", Goku began.

"Me...", Goten added.

Broly then raised his left hand near the small green orb.

"Ha...", 21 added.

"Me...", Majin Videl added as her cupped hands prepared a pink energy ball before Broly clutched the orb with his hand and then tossed it towards Goku and the others.

"Great Saiyaman Sapphire Beam!", Gohan shouted as he, Goku, Goten, Majin Videl, and 21 shout out their combined blasts.

"HAAAAAAA!", the group shouted as the energy blast came out as pink on the outside, blue in the middle, and white on the inside.

The blast then collided with the green blast before it finally penetrated the **Omega Blaster** , astounding Pan, who cooed like crazy, while even Barry Khan was speechless.

"No way!", Barry exclaimed with a gasp.

Meanwhile, Broly tried to prepare another **Omega Blaster** only to be struck by the **Family Kamehameha** with a pained yell and blasted off Earth straight toward the sun.

"KAKAROOOOOOOT!", Broly shouted before the green energy burst out from Broly for his chest and then from his back before Broly finally stopped at the sun, disintegrated by the solar waves.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the storm began to cease as sunlight began to shine toward Gohan, still in Super Saiyan Sapphire form, Goku, Majin Videl, the blue giantess Cocoa, Goten, and 21 who each did their own apparent poses before the director shouted "cut" and it then showed citizens walking into a conference and it then showed Goten running out the theater excitedly with everyone else calm and joyful.

 _ **Narrator: "Great Saiyaman, Goku, and their friends sprang into action to save his little girl and end the terrifying threat while the movie crew filmed the battle and made it their new ending, turning the Great Saiyaman motion picture into a smash hit. Even Goku was quite entertained."**_

"Yep, and the best part is, we were all a big part of it, so that counts for something right?", Goku exclaimed in excitement before chuckling.

Then, Majin Videl and Gohan turned to each other and giggled as did Pan while the narrator spoke.

 _ **Narrator: "Goku seeks more thrill and entertainment, now!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (Days of Battle)"**_

* * *

Goku was out in the fields where the tractor has evidently broken down as he launched a Ki Blast to plow the fields as Chi-Chi, Gohan, Majin Videl, Pan, 21, in her human form with her lab coat, and Cocoa were watching.

"So, that's Goku's everyday job?", Cocoa asked.

"Yeah. Gohan's father is funny. He'll do whatever it takes to keep up his daily training, and in this case, it's plowing the fields by hand.", Chi-Chi replied.

"Uh-huh.", Gohan, Majin Videl, and Cocoa nodded.

"So, the tractor breaking down wasn't much of a problem after all. The crops still get planted on time and Goku gets his exercise. It's two birds with one stone.", Chi-Chi added.

"Yeah, I get that, but why'd you call us over?", asked Gohan before Goten then replied as he grabbed Gohan's left sleeve.

"Dad's only doing this 'cause he doesn't have a real partner to train with.", Goten replied, puzzling Majin Videl.

"Wait, I thought Whis was helping him train.", Majin Videl puzzled.

"Dad says he's too busy.", Goten replied before it showed a flashback of Whis explaining the situation to Goku.

"Sorry. I'd love to, Goku, but I'm afraid I have a prior commitment. All the Destroyers and Supreme Kai's from across the multiverse are attending a big joint summit, and right now, I'm already training Piccolo at this very moment before it begins.", Whis stated, practically amazing Goku.

"Wow. Even gods have boring meetings?", astonished Goku.

In the present, Majin Videl can understand where Whis was coming from as Gohan was practically busy every day.

"Well, I know the feeling. Gohan can be just as busy as Whis, too.", Majin Videl stated before Gohan spoke next.

"So, why can't he ask Vegeta?", asked Gohan.

Goten then replied as he imitated Vegeta's glare to illustrate his point.

"He gave Dad this weird look. He didn't even talk. He just glared.", Goten spoke as it showed Vegeta glaring before Gohan spoke.

"Vegeta glares at everyone, but it's weird for him to turn down training.", Gohan admitted.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem like him at all.", 21 agreed.

"Maybe he and Bulma were fighting or something.", Gohan guessed.

"Couples fight. It's no big deal.", Chi-Chi stated.

"I don't think it's like that, Chi-Chi. I mean, take a look at me and Gohan. Ever since he found out I was having a baby, he's been doing everything for me, non-stop. That was Gohan's way of showing how much he cares, though I never doubted him, and right now, I'd guess that Vegeta's going through the same thing Gohan did, but in his own prideful way at the moment.", Majin Videl explained as Pan cooed slightly.

"That's why we called you guys here, Gohan; one of you should do it.", Goten spoke.

However, Gohan was not up for it.

"I'm kinda retired, Goten. Why don't you go and do it?", asked Gohan, surprising Majin Videl before she then spoke to Gohan.

"Uh, Gohan? I wouldn't throw that suggestion around too loosely if I were you.", Majin Videl warned before Chi-Chi growled and gave off a red, Kaioken-looking aura.

"Uh, I'm guessing you want him to go study?", guessed Gohan.

"You're darn right I do!", Chi-Chi shouted before Gohan had to comply in some way.

"Okay, okay! Well, I guess I can try. I'm not much of a fighter these days.", Gohan spoke before he then realized something that can help, something in one of his wrists.

"Oh, yeah, that's it!", Gohan shouted, puzzling Chi-Chi, Goten and the others before extending his left arm forwards.

"The real answer's just a costume change away!", Gohan exclaimed before he then tapped the buttons on the Hero Watch, giving off a flash as Chi-Chi and Goten looked on.

"Whoa!", Goten spoke.

"Hey, now we're talking!", Chi-Chi stated.

"So, that's how he switches into Great Saiyaman.", Cocoa realized before Watagash warbled in response before Great Saiyaman then seemingly flipped into the sun before flipping down to the ground, catching Goku's attention as he laughed.

"Why, looks like you're in quite a pickle, Goku.", Great Saiyaman spoke before Goku then responded with a question.

"Gohan, what are you doing?", asked Goku.

"I'm not Gohan now, Dad!", Great Saiyaman shouted before he then spoke further as it showed Gohan walking Pan and even holding her before it showed Gohan giving lectures and even lifting up his glasses a bit, getting cozy with Mr. Satan, giving a thumbs-up, being by his wife's side on the day of marriage, slightly blushing with his left hand on the back of his head, and even Great Saiyaman posing on the stage with red curtains behind him.

"At times, he is the mild-mannered daddy of Pan. At other times, a school army egghead giving lectures. He's also Mr. Satan's son-in-law, and Videl's faithful husband. But behold, a fifth identity! The superhero, Great Saiyaman!", Great Saiyaman exclaimed.

"You're fooling no one, Gohan!", Goku jeered slightly.

"Uh, you've confused me with someone else. I'm the Great Saiyaman!", Great Saiyaman assured to keep his identity in check.

"I render aid in any form it's needed to all in distress, and that distressed one today looks like you, Goku!", Great Saiyaman assured.

"Uh, yeah, so then, what you're saying is you're gonna train with me?", asked Goku.

"That's correct, friend. Now, come at me.", Great Saiyaman spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi, Goten and the others were having a conversation on the topic of Great Saiyaman.

"Gohan really gets into this, doesn't he?", asked Chi-Chi.

"Well, that's Gohan for ya.", Majin Videl responded with a grin as Pan cooed.

"I'm still not a fan of that costume.", Goten added, puzzling 21.

"Hold on a minute. After you saw the Great Saiyaman movie, you wouldn't stop talking about how awesome it looked. Heck, you were in that movie, too, if I remember correctly.", 21 puzzled.

"On the big screen, but when it's real life, he kinda just looks like a goober.", Goten admitted before 21, Cocoa, and Watagash agreed.

"Yeah, I feel the same way.", 21 responded.

"It is kinda lame.", Cocoa concurred as Watagash warbled.

"Well, at least what he lacks in style, he more than makes up for in power. I think we all know that from our fight against Broly a few days ago.", Majin Videl stated as the bright side, earning a nod from everyone, well, everyone except Chi-Chi, who was just puzzled.

"I can't believe how fast my little Goten is growing up.", Chi-Chi admitted before it went to Goku facing Great Saiyaman.

* * *

"What are you waiting for, Goku? I thought you wanted a partner to spar with. Don't be shy, this'll be good for you.", Great Saiyaman slightly taunted and assured before Goku got into a stance.

"You asked for it.", Goku responded before he then yelled out as he dashed toward Great Saiyaman, surprising him.

"He's faster than ever.", Great Saiyaman thought before he stopped Goku's fist with his left hand, causing a shock wave that disrupted most of the field.

Then, Goku and Great Saiyaman clash with each other several times as Chi-Chi and the others braced themselves for the updraft.

"Dad looks like he's havin' fun!", Goten spoke to Chi-Chi.

"But I thought they'd be more restrained!", Chi-Chi only exclaimed.

Meanwhile a yellow pillar of light remained visible for nearly a second before it vanished with Goku and Great Saiyaman stepping back, the dust settling.

"That's some impressive power, my good man!", Great Saiyaman complimented.

"You're pretty strong, too!", Goku responded.

"Though, it feels like you're still holding back.", Great Saiyaman commented.

"I just wanted to test where your skills are at. So, try to match this.", Goku responded before turning Super Saiyan Sapphire.

"I will!", Great Saiyaman replied before he then turned Super Saiyan Sapphire, breaking the helmet apart as both unleashed a powerful gust of wind which would've blown the tractor to the ground if 21 hadn't rushed over to it and held it up quickly.

Then, Goku vanished and appeared above Gohan before swinging a kick only for him to block it and then clash with each other before Gohan then palmed Goku on the chest, apparently dealing him great damage before Goku managed to recover in time for Gohan to launch several Ki Blasts only for Goku to dodge them as Gohan then landed back on the ground before Goku then exerted his aura to send the dust flying away.

"I'm just getting started!", Goku exclaimed before he dashed toward Gohan, who dashed toward him before 21 took notice of it.

"Oh, no, you don't!", 21 exclaimed before changing into her true form, vanishing and reappearing just in-between Goku and Gohan before grabbing both right arms, stopping them, surprising the two Saiyans.

"Whaaa?", Goku exclaimed in surprise.

"Geez, 21. I didn't think you'd be able to do that.", Gohan admitted.

"Thanks, but you two really need to be more careful. Look at what you're doing to those fields.", 21 warned before Goku and Gohan looked and grew shocked and embarrassed, in their own ways as both panicked and looked both ways repeatedly before Goku put his right arm on the back of his head while Gohan put his hands on his head and tiptoed repeatedly in panic, as both powered down to normal form.

"Aw, man!", Goku exclaimed.

"And after he plowed it by hand! What kind of champion of justice allows for nature to be ravaged like this?!", Gohan exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. Boy, we sure did a number on this place, huh? Ha ha.", Goku laughed nervously.

"There's no use laughing out of it, Goku. You're just lucky the damage wasn't serious. Heck, it even plowed more fields that weren't even plowed yet. Any more of this fight and it would've been destroyed for sure.", 21 assured before both Gohan and Goku hollered and chuckled nervously.

* * *

Later, as Chi-Chi poured some tea in one cup while 21, who was now back to normal, did so for another cup, Goku was doing push-ups with Goten sitting on his back.

"You gotta find somewhere better to train.", Chi-Chi commented before Goku understood the point.

"All right, all right, fine. Oh, man. I gotta find another partner to spar with.", Goku spoke before Goten came up with an idea.

"Wait, Dad! You could ask Krillin!", Goten suggested before Chi-Chi spoke against it.

"Krillin has real responsibilities as a policeman. He doesn't have time to goof around with your dad.", Chi-Chi rebuffed before 21 spoke.

"Still though, if he does have enough time, that would help him improve in strength so it would help him out with his job to be a better cop.", 21 guessed, puzzling Chi-Chi.

"Huh?", puzzled Chi-Chi.

"Think about it. Krillin has been lacking a bit in power recently and I think that when it comes to getting strong enough to be a better cop, Krillin training with him seems like the best way to do it.", 21 theorized, slightly agitating Chi-Chi.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing.", Chi-Chi commented the same way she spoke about Goten growing up so fast a few hours earlier before Goten suddenly fell off, catching both 21 and Chi-Chi's attention as Goten rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow! He could warn me next time!", Goten exclaimed before Chi-Chi then noticed that Goku has already left as 21 turned her head to notice that.

"Goku!", Chi-Chi exclaimed upon noticing that the door was left open.

Then, 21 knew what that meant.

"He must've ran for the door when we weren't looking. We didn't even see it coming.", 21 guessed before she took notice of Chi-Chi growling.

"I'd better warn 18 before it's too late!", Chi-Chi growled before 21 stood up.

"How about I do that?", 21 offered, snapping Chi-Chi out of her rage moment.

"Huh?", Chi-Chi puzzled.

"I'll let 18 know in advance at least, so that she would know what's going on if Goku suddenly turns up at his house.", 21 stated, before Chi-Chi then gave a grin and sighed.

"Well, that makes me feel a bit better.", Chi-Chi sighed before 21 giggled nervously.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "An Antagonistic Battle"**_

Later, at night, Krillin was chasing after the robbers.

"So long, coppers!", exclaimed the second robber as the duo took a sharp turn, surprising the citizens.

"Few more turns and I can lose this little piggy riding our tail!", the first robber shouted before Krillin then decided not to mess around.

"Fine. You wanna play rough?", Krillin spoke before he then appeared just in front of the robbers, catching them by surprise as they exclaimed in surprise.

"Freeze!", Krillin exclaimed.

"Watch out!", shouted the first robber before he then turned the wheel around quickly before crashing into a lamppost, much to Krillin's embarrassment as he chuckled before the cops arrived and caught up with Krillin.

"Wow, Krillin! We could barely keep up.", commented the first cop.

"Where did you learn to ride like that?", asked the second cop.

"Well, it's not that complicated. Just don't use the brakes.", Krillin replied before the robbers then returned fire.

"Take cover!", Krillin shouted as he and the other cops ran to the back of a police car as the first robber was roaring loudly.

"They've got us pinned!", the second cop stated.

"It's all right. I got this covered.", Krillin assured.

"Krillin, don't!", the first cop warned.

"Stay back, pigs!", the second robber shouted as he smashed the windows with the bullets, peeving the second cop.

"My car!", the second cop exclaimed as he prepared to return fire only for the second cop to shoot first.

"Eat lead, cop!", the second robber spoke as he shot a bullet straight towards him, resulting in Krillin saving him only to get grazed in the arm.

"Krillin!", the second cop exclaimed as the first robber was laughing crazily.

"Are you okay?", asked the first cop.

"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound.", Krillin assured.

"Oh, thank heavens. You're a hero.", the first cop sighed.

"What are we gonna do against these two psychos?", asked the second cop before Goku and 21 then arrived.

"Hey, Krillin! What's up?", Goku greeted.

"Goku? 21?", puzzled Krillin.

"Whoa, where'd they come from?", asked the second cop.

Then, the robbers cocked their weapons as the first one asked a question to Goku and 21.

"I can understand that lady who win an award from some invention convention, but who the heck are you?", asked the first robber.

"Goku! 21! Those two are robbers!", Krillin shouted.

"You two better not be with the police, 'cause if you are, we'll fill you two full of holes, too!", the first robber shouted.

Then, 21 removed her glasses before she spoke.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that.", 21 responded before a bright pink shell suddenly appeared and came apart, revealing her true form as a bright pink, godly aura emanated from her as well, surprising men on both sides, before she vanished and reappeared near the hubs before bending them into knots, surprising the robbers.

"How'd she do that? Who is that girl?!", the first robber exclaimed as he and his partner fell down as 21 lifted the guns away from them and disarmed the two mangled guns.

 _ **End Super Music: "An Antagonistic Battle"**_

"She's a monster!", the second robber shouted before 21 tossed the guns to the ground.

"Now, that's kinda rude, don't you think?", asked 21 before she then powered down to her normal form, back in her normal clothes as well as the two cops apprehended the two surprised robbers and one of them saluted 21.

"Thanks for all your help, 21!", the second cop gratified.

"Sure. Happy to help.", 21 responded.

"But how'd you transform like that?", asked the first cop.

"Well, let's just say it's more of a trade secret.", 21 answered before she turned to Krillin as did Goku.

"I'm guessing you two didn't rush into town to save us. So, why are you guys here?", asked Krillin.

"I wanna get some good training in, and to do that, I need a good partner.", Goku replied.

"You wanna train with me?", Krillin guessed.

"Yeah, that's what I came here to tell 18 about, Krillin.", 21 spoke.

"Hey, wait. Krillin, did you just take a bullet in the arm?", asked Goku.

"Oh, yeah. It just grazed me though.", Krillin assured before chuckling.

"Well, that's nothing I can't fix.", 21 spoke as she held her right index finger up and prepared a small pink orb.

* * *

Later, Krillin's arm was all healed up by 21 as Krillin gave his answer while Goku bounced Marron around.

"Uh, so, listen, buddy. I don't think training with you is a good idea, okay? I can't give you what you're looking for. You gotta remember, I don't fight anymore. Most days, I'm just writing tickets.", Krillin answered.

However, Goku was undeterred.

"Ah, don't sell yourself short. I just want a little light training like the old days. Dude, it wasn't even that long ago Frieza resurrected and you were right back in the fight with everyone else.", Goku spoke.

"That's because the whole world was at stake.", Krillin responded.

Then, Marron turned to Krillin.

"Hey, Dada. Will you and Uncle play with me now?", asked Marron before 18 picked her daughter up.

"But, Mom...", Marron began before 18 interrupted.

"No games, it's time for your bath.", 18 spoke.

"But I wanna play with Dada and uncle...", Marron objected before 18 shook her slightly with one lift before she stated the reason.

"Marron, your father doesn't have time to play right now. He can't do much of anything 'cause he got hurt by some teeny weeny bank robbers.", 18 stated, practically stunning Krillin.

"Yeah, well, the other guys on the Force thought it was a big deal.", Krillin spoke in defense.

"What happened to you? The timid Krillin licking his wounds on a sofa is not the brave martial artist I fell in love with.", 18 spoke, causing Krillin to tense slightly as each school of fish were swimming to one another while the heart-shaped foam in the teacup began to change appearance, making it resemble a heart split in two before one school swam away.

Then, Krillin tensed before Marron spoke.

"Uh-Oh. Mama's sayin' Dada's a wimp!", Marron commented, making Krillin gasp before Marron spoke to Goku.

"Hey, Uncle! Are you stronger than my dad?", asked Marron.

"Well, I am strong, but I wanna get even stronger. You do, too, don't you?", asked Goku.

As Krillin looked at his arm, Narron spoke her request.

"I want a strong daddy!", Marron requested, making Krillin gasp in surprise before Marron giggled.

"If you want to get stronger and be a better cop, training with Goku seems to be the best way to do it.", 21 assured.

Then, in response, Krillin chuckled before speaking.

"Okay! One strong daddy coming up! Train with me, Goku!", exclaimed Krillin as he stood up, puzzling the Saiyan.

"Wait, what? I thought I was the one coming here to recruit you.", Goku puzzled as 21 giggled.

* * *

Later, outside, Goku and Krillin were fighting outside in the backyard before they stood before each other with a smirk, chuckle, and a grin.

"Man, this really takes me back. Just the two of us going head-to-head, and Master Roshi, makin' us do all sorts of strange training drills.", Krillin spoke as it showed a series of flashbacks from when Goku and Krillin were training under Roshi as kids.

"Yeah.", Goku agreed before he and Krillin got the same idea as they spoke in unison.

"That's it! As long as we're training again...", the two friends spoke before Goku finished.

"...we should go do it with Master Roshi!", Goku finished.

"Okay!", Krillin exclaimed before he and Goku turned to notice 21, 18, And Marron, the last two of which were wearing towels on their heads.

"You heard that?", asked Krillin.

"It's fine. Just be safe.", 18 only responded with a grin.

"And to make sure, I'll come with you with a couple of friends of mine, and I have a feeling you already know them.", 21 spoke, somewhat puzzling Goku and Krillin.

"Really?", asked Krillin.

"Well, who are they?", asked Goku before 21 giggled.

"You'll find out soon enough in the morning.", 21 assured with a giggle.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Later, in the morning, on the way, Majin Videl, 21, and Cocoa were flying beside Goku and Krillin on the way to Master Roshi's place.

"Wow. It's great seeing you in the old gi again rather than police gear.", Goku complimented.

"Just so we're clear, this little training session doesn't mean I'm back as a fighter.", Krillin spoke.

"Really? Are you sure?", asked Goku.

"Yeah, I saved that other officer, but I shouldn't have let myself get hit at all. I want to be stronger, so I can be a better cop. That's why I'm training again.", Krillin stated.

Then, Goku turned to Majin Videl and Cocoa.

"So, what brings you two here again?", asked Goku.

"Well, we decided to train with you so we can get a handle on our new powers. Sure, they are impressive, but they are sure quite a handful.", Majin Videl responded.

"Yeah, we're just not used to them yet.", Cocoa added before Watagash warbled in response.

"Yeah, right. We're gonna get so strong together.", Goku spoke before chuckling as they neared the Kame House.

* * *

Later, Roshi was eating a piece of buttered toast as he noticed Goku, Krillin, 21, Majin Videl, and Cocoa.

"Why are you guys here so early in the morning?", asked Roshi.

Then, Krillin bowed as he spoke.

"Sorry, Master Roshi. I know it's been a long time, but I'm humbling asking you to train me again.", Krillin spoke before quickly popping over to him and presenting the type of magazine that Master Roshi always fascinates in. "I know it's not much, but I brought you a gift."

Then, much to Majin Videl, Cocoa, and 21's weird puzzlement, Master Roshi then takes the magazine and then turns each page, until he stops at page 3.

"Those are some prime cuts of babe! Wow, they're even tastier than my breakfast!", Roshi commented.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how to respond to this.", Majin Videl spoke.

"Yeah, you and me both.", Cocoa agreed.

"Krillin, didn't you give him a gift like this back when we first met him?", asked Goku.

Then, Roshi growled, puzzling Majin Videl, 21, and Cocoa before he bonked Goku in the head with his staff.

"Ow! Hey, why'd you hit me for?", Goku shouted.

"Because, you didn't pay your respects to me! You'd think a man with a grandkid of his own would treat his elders right!", Roshi spoke.

"Jeez, I'm sorry, but you didn't have to hit me.", Goku responded.

"Yeah, I'd suggest avoiding his fate right now.", 21 warned.

"Yeah, I think you're right.", Majin Videl agreed.

"Mm-Hmm.", Cocoa nodded.

Then, 21, Majin Videl, Cocoa, and Goku bowed before Goku spoke.

"Master Roshi, we'd be honored if you train us again.", Goku spoke.

"That's much better.", Roshi spoke before Goku sat back up.

"Great. Where should we start sparring? In here, or on the beach?", Goku asked.

However, Roshi felt like there was no use for Goku.

"Goku, if you've already obtained divine power, I don't really think I can give you what you're looking for.", Roshi spoke, peeving Goku.

"What? That's almost the exact same thing Krillin told me earlier.", Goku spoke.

"But there is a way for Goku, Videl, 21, Cocoa, and I to both get what we want. If you'll train us, he'll have better sparring partners. Maybe he's far beyond what a mortal can teach, but you can sure help us. Make me stronger, Master, so I can be a proud father and better officer.", Krillin requested before Roshi stared at the group with Krillin, Majin Videl, and Cocoa in the right lens of Roshi's glasses while 21 and Goku are on the left as he gave a quiet growl.

* * *

Later, both Majin Videl, Cocoa, and Goku were in the heavy turtle costume, peeving Goku.

"Hey! How come we're stuck wearing the goofy turtle costumes? They're not even comfortable! These things weigh a ton!", Goku complained before Roshi chuckled.

"It looks good on you.", Roshi commented before Majin Videl and Cocoa spoke.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem very bad to me.", Majin Videl commented.

"Yeah. I think it looks cute.", Cocoa agreed as did Watagash before Goku truer to take a step only to lose balance before regaining it quickly, though not without complaint.

"I can't even walk in this thing!", Goku complained.

"You three are not allowed to fight against me, either.", Krillin warned.

"Oh, man.", Goku groaned.

"The same goes for turning Super Saiyan.", Krillin added.

"Ah, come on!", Goku groaned.

"Well, I've gotta handicap you! You've gotten so powerful, you could kill me with a single attack, Goku! Look, to be honest, I don't trust you to pull punches.", Krillin stated.

"Man, this won't be training for me at all.", Goku complained.

"I don't know about that. If you train that hard in heavy equipment, you're bound to get stronger sooner or later.", 21 spoke.

"You know? That's a really good point there.", Majin Videl agreed.

"Ditto.", Cocoa concurred as Watagash warbled in agreement.

"Just get to it, already. We'll start with some freestyle.", Roshi spoke before Goku quickly rebounded and grinned.

"All right, I'll give this turtle suit a shot.", Goku spoke.

"That's the spirit, Goku!", Majin Videl responded as Cocoa giggled.

"Come at me hard, Krillin!", Goku goaded.

"Okay, here goes nothing!", Krillin shouted before he vanished and then reappeared just above Goku and the others catching them off-guard before they evaded Krillin's thrust, causing him to land in the sand before the turtle trio ran backwards, evading Krillin's punches as Roshi looked on.

Then, Goku, Majin Videl, and Cocoa circled around Krillin, practically leaving him trapped.

"This is crazy! How do they do it? Even wearing those silly turtle costumes, they seem as fast as ever, and Videl and Cocoa have only powered up a few days ago!", Krillin thought before Goku knocked Krillin back to the sand with one punch before Goku went toward him, surprising Videl and Cocoa.

"Goku, wait!", Videl shouted as Krillin gave a scared look as Goku was nearing him before Roshi saw this and hit the sandy ground hard with his staff.

"Enough!", Roshi shouted, stopping the fight.

Then, after a moment, Goku moved his fist back before Krillin then knelt down and panted, sweating, before Goku spoke.

"Krillin! Nice work, you actually made that a half-way decent training session for me.", Goku congratulated as he offered him his hand.

"Oh. Great.", Krillin spoke before he chuckled as he then took Goku's hand as Majin Videl and Cocoa sighed in relief.

* * *

Later, at night, Goku, 21, and Cocoa were sleeping away inside the Kame House while outside, Krillin practiced punches before he then lowered his arms and then looked at his right hand as he opened it before overhearing Majin Videl doing the same thing as her punches move the waves apart with each time before she then stops to take a breath and then raise her right hand before preparing an **Absolute Release Ball** and launching it, causing it to detonate before a big wave was created and then inadvertently splashed herself in the process before she then spit the water out of her mouth and then seeing the bright side.

"Well, I am getting closer, so that's good.", Majin Videl spoke as she saw her right hand opening and closing a few times before Master Roshi spoke to Krillin, catching her attention.

"Son, I can tell you're lost.", Roshi spoke, catching Krillin's attention.

"You're frustrated with your strength and you want to get better, but you don't know how to go about it. So, you end up stuck in place, which only makes you feel more frustrated. I know all that just from seeing the little hesitations in your fists and footwork.", Roshi spoke before Krillin then turned his back and then spoke.

"My little girl, Marron, says she wants a strong dad. I got called timid. Well, a wimp, really, by my own wife.", Krillin spoke before Majin Videl then sighed, feeling bad for him.

* * *

Later, at sunrise, Goku, 21, Krillin, Majin Videl, and Cocoa were sitting on the sand as Turtle yawned.

"Now, then, today's training will not be easy!", Roshi spoke before the group gulped in anticipation. "You're running an errand."

"An errand?", Goku puzzled as everyone else got surprised as well.

"Really? That's it?", asked Majin Videl.

"Yeah, well, the truth is, I'm actually not as young as you probably think I am.", Roshi explained.

"Yeah, no kidding.", Majin Videl spoke sarcastically, knowing for certain that Roshi is old, which is obvious, yet understandable.

"So, I need you to go pick up a rare medicinal herb to boost my strength.", Roshi added.

"Whaddaya mean pick it? Like pick it up at the store?", Goku asked.

"They don't sell it in stores. Look.", Roshi spoke as he held out said herb, which was all rainbows and glowy, amazing Goku and the others.

"I've never seen that herb before. What's it called?", asked Krillin.

"They call it the paradise herb.", Roshi replied before it then showed a transparent view of the island and then a dark place of said island as he added more details. "It's a rare, precious plant found on only one island, and on that island, it's found in only the deepest, darkest part of the forest."

"Sounds like fun.", Goku commented.

"There's more. The errand's also a race.", Roshi added.

"Oh, yeah? Now, this is sounding better and better!", Goku spoke in joy.

"A race, huh?", asked Krillin.

"Well, that sounds interesting.", Majin Videl commented.

"You mean because of the herb, or because of the errand?", asked 21.

"Eh, I'd like to think a little bit of both.", Majin Videl replied.

"I'd like to pick it, too.", Cocoa added as Watagash warbled in agreement.

"And whoever brings me back one of the herbs first will win this prize! My treasured magazine collection, each one approved by yours truly!", Roshi spoke, holding out a girl magazine.

However, Goku and the others do not approve of that prize.

"Come on, you gotta give us something better than that. Krillin, help me out here, bro.", Goku rebuffed.

"Yeah.", Krillin agreed.

"On second thought, if that prize is some stupid magazine, you can count me out.", Majin Videl refused as well.

"You weren't even supposed to have those anyway.", 21 added.

"Yeah, don't you have something better?", asked Cocoa.

"You want a better prize than this? Nothing's better than this! I can't believe young fellas like yourselves have no need for my magazines!", Roshi shouted.

"Look, if we don't want 'em, we don't want 'em, that's all.", stated Goku.

"At least tell me you have a bonus prize that's way better than that.", Majin Videl spoke next before Roshi realized that and then spoke.

"Oh. Actually, there is one thing. I could teach one of you a secret technique that instantly boosts your fighting energy.", Roshi replied, quickly getting everyone excited while Majin Videl grew relieved.

"Whew, thank goodness!", Majin Videl sighed.

"That sounds awesome! We'll take that prize!", Goku exclaimed.

Roshi then chuckled before speaking.

"Well, good luck, then!", Roshi shouted in response.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

Meanwhile, on Beerus' planet, Whis watched as Piccolo quickly kept the divine energy from escaping before getting used to the new chamber inside his staff while Beerus was sitting on a rock, yawning, before he spoke.

"I have to say, I'm impressed with how far and quick Piccolo came in learning from both myself and Whis.", Beerus admitted before standing up and turning to the Oracle fish. "Are you sure about Goku and Vegeta becoming my rivals, 'cause I think you got it backwards."

"Actually, while it is true that Goku and Vegeta could become your rivals in the near future, Vegetto obviously has much better chance in becoming your rival since he's not only a fusion of Goku and Vegeta, but also faced opponents like Demigra, Jiren, Akamu and Kanba.", the Oracle fish replied.

Beerus then widened his eyes with intrigue from remembering Vegetto's power in the punch he got struck with and then spoke again.

"Are you really sure that Vegetto is my rival?", asked Beerus before the Oracle Fish answered, "Positive."

Then, Beerus walked over to Whis' direction and spoke.

"Hey, Whis.", began Beerus.

"What is it, my lord?", asked Whis.

"Before we begin this big joint summit, I need you to find and bring Vegetto to me. I've done some recent thinking and realized that he would be a challenge and provide me a good fight until then.", Beerus requested.

"Affirmative, my lord.", Whis spoke before he then takes Piccolo out of the chamber before the namekian landed gracefully.

"So, how'd I do?", asked Piccolo.

"Actually, while you were improving, Lord Beerus has asked me to send Vegetto here.", Whis replied, puzzling him.

"Uuuhh...", Piccolo puzzled.

 _ **End Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Goku and the four people were flying to the island.

"He's a funny guy. Master Roshi never changes.", Goku commented.

"You haven't changed either.", Krillin commented, puzzling Goku.

"Do you really think so?", asked Goku.

"What has changed is how strong you are compared to me.", Krillin spoke before Majin Videl, Cocoa, and 21 grew puzzled from hearing this while Goku didn't catch anything he said.

"What? Can ya say that again, please? There's too much wind noise.", Goku requested.

"Oh, it's nothing important.", Krillin assured.

"Aw, come on. Now, you got me curious.", Goku responded.

"Really, Goku. It's not important. I promise.", Krillin assured, baffling Majin Videl, 21, and Cocoa, who knew otherwise.

"Okay.", Goku responded as the trio of girls "hmm'd" in suspicion.

"Anyway, how much longer until we get to that island?", asked Majin Videl.

"We're almost there.", Goku replied as the group of five then neared the island.

* * *

Later, Goku and company arrived at the forest and were already proceeding through the forest and stopped on top of a tree trunk before Goku spoke.

"Aw, man! We gotta search all this for one little plant?", asked Goku.

"Man, I wish he gave us a hint or something.", Krillin added.

"I know, right?", Goku concurred.

"Actually, he already did. He said that it lies in the deepest, darkest part of this island, and as far as I can tell, it's at the dead center of the island.", 21 spoke.

"Yeah, I don't know whether that makes me feel better, or just bums me out.", Majin Videl reacted before Baba then spoke.

"Hold it right there!", Baba shouted, catching the group's attention.

"Huh? Who said that?", asked Cocoa.

Then, Baba suddenly appeared, catching the group by surprise.

"It's you!", Goku exclaimed.

"Long time no see.", Baba greeted.

"Uh, who is this?", asked Cocoa.

"Master Roshi's older sister, right?", Krillin figured.

"The fortune seller!", Goku added before Baba fell out of her crystal ball in shock and Majin Videl spoke.

"Yeah, uh, I hate to break it to you, Goku, but it's supposed to be 'fortune teller'., not 'fortune seller'. There's a huge difference. It's subtle, but there's a difference.", Majin Videl corrected.

"I don't really see much of a difference.", Goku admitted.

"Like I said, it's subtle.", Majin Videl responded.

"So, what are you doing on this island?", asked Goku.

"I'm here, 'cause my brother asked. He wants to use my crystal ball to watch the rest of the race.", Baba replied.

"Does that mean we still have further to go to reach the plant?", asked Krillin.

"Oh, yeah, this is perfect. If you know where the plant is, you can just tell us where it is, right?", asked Goku.

"I don't think so, Goku. If she tells us, would that even be training at all?", Majin Videl rebuffed.

"Aw!", Goku groaned.

"Besides, I kinda already figured out where it is, and that's the easy part. The trickiest part is finding the location.", 21 added.

"Then, you better start looking, ladies and gentlemen! The herb is somewhere in that forest.", Baba spoke next.

Then, Goku turned to Krillin.

"You heard that, Krillin? The paradise herb race is on!", Goku exclaimed.

"Aaaand they're off!", Baba shouted.

Then, the group started running along the path.

"They're calling this a race, but it seems more like it'll be a marathon.", Goku commented.

"Yeah, you said it!", Majin Videl concurred.

"We could be running around this island for months until we stumble upon it.", Krillin complained before they arrived at the big demon head, which leads to the entrance of the deepest, darkest part of the forest.

"Whoa!", Goku exclaimed.

"No way!", Majin Videl exclaimed.

"What is that?", asked Cocoa.

"It's like a giant sculpture of Baba's face!", Krillin shouted.

"Actually, I don't think it would look anything like Baba's face at all.", 21 commented.

"Well, thank you!", Baba shouted as an echo, surprising the group. "This is where your true training begins!"

Then, Goku and the group turn to each other before they nod.

* * *

Later, they had already went inside, walking past the fog.

"Hey, uh, Goku?", began Krillin before Goku turned to him.

"Is it just me, or does this place give off a weird vibe?", asked Krillin.

"Oh, yeah. It's way creepy in here.", Goku replied.

"I'm actually getting a little...scared.", Krillin admitted.

"Hey, don't worry, Krillin. We're all here with you, aren't we?", asked Cocoa.

"Yeah, Krillin. Cocoa's right. As long as we stay together, we'll make it out just fine.", Majin Videl concurred.

However, as the group walked past a pink, glowing butterfly, an unknown stranger in a red hooded cloak was watching from afar and grinned.

"Now my trap has been set.", the mysterious being spoke.

Then, as soon as Krillin took another step, he flashed back to his shortcomings and then begin to stammer in panic before a booming, echoey voice spoke as it showed his eyes near the flapping butterfly.

"You are all foolish to come here.", the stranger spoke, catching the group's attention.

"Ah. Goku, what's going on?", asked Goku.

"I don't know, but somehow, it just got creepier.", Goku replied before the stranger suddenly appeared in midair and spoke.

"You have all fallen into my trap!", the stranger smirked, catching Goku and the others' attention.

"What the?", Krillin exclaimed.

"All right, you big creep! Just who the heck are you?!", Goku demanded.

"The answer to that is not something you need to know. All you need to know is that first off, I'm a Saiyan, much like yourself. Secondhand, this is where you will all face utter defeat at my hand!", the mysterious being spoke in response before preparing a dark energy orb and then holding it up as it shot out sharp blades which encircled Goku and the others before the fog crept up and molded into every past enemy possible, namely Cell, Frieza, Nappa, Super Buu, the Ginyu Force, Vegeta, and, of course, Piccolo Jr.

"Hold on a second! Is that Cell?!", Majin Videl exclaimed.

"What are these guys doing back?!", Krillin exclaimed.

"It's everyone we've ever defeated, all in one spot!", Goku exclaimed.

Then, the mysterious Saiyan laughed proudly before speaking.

"And you'd be right! I summoned all your foes from different eras to this one particular spot, because they all share a common enemy: you!", the mysterious Saiyan spoke, causing Goku to yell out in surprise the way he did when Black told Goku that he killed him after taking his body. "And as an added bonus, I have a few special guests to join us for your final demise."

Then, the Saiyan in Red summoned four more dark blades before they crashed down and brought forth not only Tambourine, but also Spopovich, the Evil 21, and Kanba, scaring the heck out of Krillin while Majin Videl, 21, Cocoa, and Goku gasped.

"Oh, no. What're we gonna do?!", Krillin panicked.

Then, the Saiyan in Red laughed loudly before speaking.

"At long last... Finally, I can wring the life...from your filthy bodies!", the Saiyan in Red exclaimed with pride.

 **A/N: And, boom! There you have it. The one enemy who brought the other villains with a common hatred for Goku from different eras are brought together by none other than main "Dragon Ball Legends" villain, Saiyan in Red! If any of you fellow readers have ideas on how it should go at this point, please lend me your ears. I'm open to suggestions. Anyhoo, see you later. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry I kept you waiting, but here it is. What if I were to tell you that the Saiyan in Red's appearance was the perfect segue into the Universe Survival Saga? What would your reactions be? Oh, and for those of you wondering about Vegetto's battle against Beerus, don't you worry about it. I've included this battle, too. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **The Saiyan Warrior of Hope Saga (Epilogue)**

" **The Saiyan in Red Attacks!; Krillin's Fighting Spirit Rebounds"**

 **Chapter 1**

First it showed a stick-up where both Goku and 21 arrived and greeted Krillin before she quickly dispatched the two robbers (namely disarming them), and spoke to Krillin before it then showed Marron speaking to Krillin.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Goku went to Krillin in search of a sparring partner."**_

"Uh-Oh. Mama's sayin' Dada's a wimp!", Marron commented, making Krillin gasp before Marron spoke.

"I want a strong daddy!", Marron requested, making Krillin gasp in surprise before Marron giggled.

"If you want to get stronger and be a better cop, training with Goku seems to be the best way to do it.", 21 assured.

Then, in response, Krillin chuckled before speaking.

"Okay! One strong daddy coming up! Train with me, Goku!", exclaimed Krillin as he stood up, puzzling the Saiyan.

Then, it showed Krillin vanishing and then reappearing just above Goku and the others catching them off-guard before they evaded Krillin's thrust, causing him to land in the sand before the turtle trio ran backwards onto, evading Krillin's punches as Roshi looked on before Goku knocked Krillin back to the sand with one punch before Roshi then presented a Paradise Herb to the group and they then arrive in the forest of terror only to Emily get the treacherous Saiyan in Red, who then summoned every enemy that seeks revenge on Goku from different eras.

 _ **Narrator: "However, the gap between Krillin and Goku's abilities was soon made abundantly clear. As part of a training exercise, Master Roshi sent the five fighters off to retrieve a medicinal herb, but what Goku, Krillin, 21, Videl, and Cocoa found when they arrived...were a dark, new enemy in a red hood and all the foes they had once faced!"**_

Spopovich then appeared, as did the evil 21, Tambourine, and Kanba, earning gasps from Goku, 21, and Videl, while Krillin panicked and tipped over backwards before the Saiyan in Red laughed evilly.

"At long last... Finally, I can wring the life...from your filthy bodies!", the Saiyan in Red exclaimed with pride.

 _ **Narrator: "The nightmarish training ordeal continues, now!"**_

* * *

Back on Supreme Kai's Planet, Vegetto was eating his 8 bowl of rice with curry with the Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, and Towa, when Whis suddenly appeared, catching the two Kai's by surprise.

"I'm sorry. Did I come at a wrong time?", asked Whis.

Vegetto was quite surprised to see Whis.

"All right. Why did you come here?", asked Vegetto.

"Forgive the intrusion, but I came to tell you that Lord Beerus has requested a fight with you. Do you accept?", asked Whis.

Vegetto only stared at Whis in response before he then proceeded to eat fast, drink his 4 cup of tea, clean his mouth of rice remains and tell Whis his answer while getting up.

"I accept.", Vegetto answered, earning Whis' grin before he turned to Towa.

"Hey, Towa. Can you make me a Gi similar to Jiren's based off on his colors?", asked Vegetto.

Towa then grinned before responding.

"That is an easy thing, after all, so I don't see why not.", Towa responded before she proceeded to change its clothes to red & black Pride Trooper style, earning Whis' compliment.

"It suits you.", Whis complimented before Vegetto spoke.

"Well, then. I guess we should get going.", Vegetto spoke.

Then, Towa spoke next.

"I'd like to go there, too.", Towa spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Goku & company were completely surrounded as the Saiyan in Red floated in the air. At that point, Krillin was hollering in fear as Frieza, Majin Buu, and Tambourine we're chuckling as were Vegeta and Nappa, Cell, King Piccolo, Spopovich, the Ginyu Force, and the Evil 21 while Kanba just growled.

Goku grew puzzled as Krillin stood up.

"Hey, what are these guys doing here?", asked Goku before the Saiyan in Red answered.

"Like I told you; I summoned them from different eras to exterminate you!", the Saiyan in Red responded before he then shot out two more dark crystals, summoning Dabura and Raditz as well, shocking Krillin even further.

"What is this place? What is this place?!", Krillin panicked.

"This is your grave! One of which you can never escape!", the Saiyan in Red shouted.

However, Goku hasn't lost his touch.

"Aw, come on, take it easy, Krillin.", Goku spoke.

Then, Majin Videl attempted to prove Goku's point.

"Yeah. Those guys are obviously illusions, aren't they?", Majin Vodel added as she was about to brush Spopovich aside before he grabbed her by the hand with a dark grin, shocking her as she exclaimed in surprise before the Saiyan in Red spoke otherwise.

"Want to check again?", the Saiyan in Red mocked before Spopovich punched Majin Videl to a tree, worrying the others.

"Videl!", Goku, Cocoa, and 21 shouted.

"Are you all right?", asked Krillin.

Then, Majin Videl got back up.

"Yeah, Krillin. I'm fine. I guess how the pain felt coming from him was nothing compared to last time now.", Majin Videl assured.

"Yeah, but there's no chance it could be the real him, right?", Krillin asked before the Saiyan in Red once again proved otherwise.

"Once again, you're wrong. He's just as real as I am. In fact, they all are.", the Saiyan in Red chuckled.

However, Goku still thought otherwise.

"Uh-uh. There's no way Spopovich would be here. He even got blown up by Babidi a long time ago.", Goku disproved.

"As I said before, I summoned those villains from different eras to take your life. Are you honestly that dense?", the Saiyan in Red retorted.

Then, Frieza dashed for Goku and Krillin first before both evaded just in time for the Ginyu Force to charge toward them as well.

"Come on, guys! Let's take these guys down and get out of here!", Goku shouted before Kanba attempted to strike Goku with a dark energy beam, only for Goku to dodge it, considering what happened the last time. "If we don't, we're never gonna find that herb!"

Krillin, having known that there was little to no choice, had to agree.

"Yeah, I can try.", Krillin assured before he noticed Nappa trying to pound him before kicking him in the face.

Then, at that moment, Tambourine then charged toward him, making him flashback to a time when he killed Krillin from a simple tap on the forehead with his foot, petrifying him before the enemy missed him. Afterwards, he ran into Frieza, flashing back to a time when Frieza killed him with Death Psycho Bomb before Krillin panicked, rolled underneath his arm before it could strike a hit, and then bump onto a tree before noticing Super Buu and flashing back to a time when he turned Krillin into chocolate and ate him. Then, Krillin encountered another conundrum when he crawled away and then bumped into Dabura, flashing back to when he turned Krillin to stone, although he was fortunate to have survived when Dabura was defeated later. However, that did not ease his panicking as Dabura was about to strike Krillin down before Goku kicked him away in the face.

"Krillin, I can't do this alone! You gotta fight, too!", Goku urged.

"Yeah, but these guys are...", Krillin began before 21 interrupted.

"Look, I know they're your worst enemies from the past, but you need to get over your fear at some point, or else we won't survive, let alone find that Paradise Herb.", 21 urged before Kanba then roared as he came crashing down, although fortunately, Kanba missed Goku, 21, and Krillin before he stood up with a growl before Majin Videl and Cocoa arrived.

"Hey, guys. What'd we miss?", asked Majin Videl.

Then, Kanba gave a dark growl before his evil energy sparked outwards, giving off a tiny dark spark, quickly covering a pointy tree with a dark red aura before the tree then turned into Majin Buulma, who then opened her dark red eyes with black sclera and an evil grin, worrying Krillin before Goku and 21 spoke while Majin Videl and Cocoa gave their two cents.

"Whoa, that looks just like Buulma.", Goku commented.

"Except it's not really her. That must be Kanba's dark magic taking effect on this illusion.", 21 added.

"Yeah. There's no way Buulma could be that evil.", Majin Videl agreed.

"And does she even look like that?", asked Cocoa, puzzling Majin Videl as she gave a nervous grin.

However, the Saiyan in Red quickly found the fact about Kanba's dark power made relevant amusing and chuckled loudly.

"It seems I'm not the only one capable of such magics!", the Saiyan in Red shouted proudly as Kanba growled and stepped forward alongside the evil Majin Buulma, urging Goku and the others to prepare themselves while Krillin was hollering in fear.

* * *

Back at Master Roshi's house, Roshi was contemplating on something when Baba arrived on her crystal ball, prompting Turtle to turn around and notice her.

"Ah, sis! I appreciate you doing this.", Roshi complimented before Baba spoke as she hopped off her crystal ball.

"It ain't charity. My fee's 10,000,000 Zeni.", Baba spoke, practically making Roshi bummed.

"I see you're just as money-grubbing as ever.", Roshi commented before Baba turned to her crystal ball.

"Fine, I'll just put it on your tab.", Baba assured before she then activated her crystal ball, which showed Krillin panicking, puzzling Goku and his three friends.

"What's the matter, Krillin?", Goku asked.

"This is a pretty bold move in your part, taking drastic measures like this.", Baba admitted before 18 spoke up.

"What do you mean 'drastic measures'?", asked 18 before brother and sister, and Turtle, of course, turned to notice 18, who was carrying Marron, and Majin Buulma.

"Yeah, what's going on you guys?", asked Majin Buulma before Roshi and Baba turned to see them.

"Oh, uh, hey there, ladies. What's up?", greeted Roshi.

"Ah, it's you. The wife. Worried about your Hubby, eh, dearie?", asked Baba to 18.

Then, both 18 and Buulma walked over to notice Krillin cowering at the sight of the evil Majin Buulma, puzzling the real one.

"Hey, wait. Why is Krillin scared of me?", puzzling Buulma before Roshi spoke under his breath.

"I think you know the answer.", Roshi spoke, only earning an angry shout from Buulma, shocking him.

"What do you mean by that?!", Buulma shouted before 18 also noticed Kanba alongside the evil copy.

"Buulma, I think you better take a look at this.", 18 warned before Buulma saw the crystal ball and noticed Kanba next to the Evil copy of herself.

"Wait. That's Kanba. What's he doing here?", asked Buulma.

Then, 18 noticed someone else.

"I think that's something you might want to ask him.", 18 answered before Buulma noticed the Saiyan in Red laughing menacingly, puzzling her.

"Okay, I give. Who on Earth is that guy?", asked Buulma before Roshi then gave his answer.

"I think we may have a hijacker on our hands here.", Roshi theorized, puzzling the group while Marron saw Krillin running away from Kanba, who barely missed him.

"Oh, no. Dada's in trouble. Hey, Dad. Why aren't you fighting back? Knock their blocks off!", Marron shouted.

"I don't think that's a good idea. If Kanba's dark energy so much as touches him, he'll fall under his evil spell. And when that happens, what do you think will happen now?", warned Buulma, worrying Marron.

"What are we even watching here?", asked 18.

"That there is the Forest of Terror.", Roshi replied.

"Well, that sounds ominous.", Buulma commented.

"It's a place nestled somewhere between our world and other world, which gives form to the memories that haunt the deepest recesses of our hearts. The formal rivals you see gathered together here are the memories of Goku, Krillin, 21, Videl, and Cocoa's past battles embodied.", Baba explained.

"They're what?", asked 18 before Roshi explained.

"But that man in a red hood was no memory. Seeing him here for the first time gives us enough proof that he's come here on a personal mission to destroy Goku and the others before they get the paradise herb. The only question is...why?", added Roshi.

* * *

Back at the Forest of Terror, Goku and the others were being chased by the Ginyu Force, Kanba, and the evil Majin Buulma.

"Geez, these guys just don't give up! Hey, Krillin! Let's take 'em all out with a Kamehameha from above!", Goku urged as Kanba growled with the evil Majin Buulma chuckling.

"Whoa, wait! I can understand Kanba, but you mean even Buulma?!", Krillin panicked.

"We just said that's not really her, Krillin! I thought that was clear!", 21 shouted in response before the group flew into the air overhead and then prepared their Kamehameha's.

"You ready to do this, guys?", asked Goku.

"Right!", Majin Videl, Cocoa, and 21 shouted while Krillin was somewhat hesitant.

"Uh, yeah.", Krillin responded before both cupped their hands together and prepared blue Kamehameha's, pink for Majin Videl's case.

"Oh, please forgive me, Buulma!", Krillin shouted.

"How many times do we have to go over this, Krillin?!", Majin Videl shouted in response as Kanba and the others closed in on them.

"HAAAAAAAA!", the group of five shouted before firing a pink and blue Kamehameha, destroying the illusions of the Ginyu Force while Kanba was quick to create a dark energy barrier to defend himself from the blasts as everyone else, including, Frieza, Raditz, Tambourine, Nappa, Vegeta, the evil 21, and the evil Majin Buulma vanished with chuckles.

After that, Kanba landed back on the ground further away from Goku and the others and gave a low growl as Goku and the others landed back on the ground with Krillin panting.

"You okay, Krillin?", asked Goku.

"You need to pull yourself together.", 21 urged.

"Okay.", Krillin replied before Majin Videl spoke.

"All right. Let's go back to the race for the Paradise Herb.", Majin Videl stated.

"I just hope those guys don't come back.", Krillin admitted.

"You and me both, Krillin. Dealing with that creep in a red hood is one thing, but dealing with that many foes from the past? That's almost enough to make me wet myself.", Majin Videl admitted.

"Man, that was so much fun, wasn't it?", asked Goku. "Never thought we'd get to fight any of them again."

Then, Krillin began to snap at Goku.

"You know, I really thought I had a handle on your personality.", Krillin began, puzzling Goku, while Majin Videl got the point.

"I think what he's trying to get at is that not all of us should be as excited as you right now.", Majin Videl answered, puzzling Goku even further.

"What do you mean?", asked Goku.

"How can you be in such a good mood right now? Time and time again, those monsters all terrorized us! As if that wasn't bad enough, that creepy Saiyan in a Red hood began terrorizing us as well by sending them in from different eras! Frieza, Majin Buu, and even Tambourine, they all killed me!", Krillin shouted before panting, Goku still puzzled.

"Hey, buddy, are you sure you're all right? I'm kinda worried.", asked Goku.

Then, after a moment, Krillin had reached a decision, slightly peeving Goku.

"I'm leaving.", Krillin decided.

"What about the herb? The old timer's waiting for it.", Goku asked as the Saiyan in Red watched under the cover of darkness.

"This kind of thing isn't fun for any of us the way it is for you.", Krillin retorted.

"Yeah, but I thought you wanted to get stronger like me.", puzzled Goku.

Krillin, however, restated his point.

"If it means having to go through all this, well, then, I don't care about that anymore.", Krillin rebuffed.

"Well, what're you gonna do when some bigger, badder guys like that Saiyan in Red show up? You won't be able to fight.", Goku warned.

"Then, I guess I won't be fighting.", Krillin spoke adamantly, peeving Goku.

"Aw, Krillin.", Goku groaned before Krillin then had to state the reason why.

"I'm scared. I...", Krillin began before tending and then eventually snapping loudly with an echo.

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU, OKAY?! I'M JUST NOT LIKE YOU!", Krillin shouted with an echo, shocking 21, Majin Videl, and Cocoa while Goku was still puzzled.

However, that also angered the Saiyan in Red as he tensed with a growl and thought to himself.

" _If there's one thing I cannot, and will not, stand, it's weakness!",_ the Saiyan in Red thought.

Meanwhile, Goku grew puzzled before Krillin began to blush before he then flew off with Goku and the others catching up.

"Wait, come back here! Yo, hey, Krillin! Can't you hear me? I said 'wait'! Dude!", Goku shouted to Krillin, who just continued flying away.

However, that was the last straw for the Saiyan in Red before he raised his right hand and shouted, catching Goku and the others by surprise.

"YOU FOOOOOOLS! NO ONE LEAVES THE FOREST OF TERROR AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before clutching his right hand into a fist, causing the spiky trees to begin blocking the way out.

"Great, now what?", asked Goku before the exit was completely blocked out.

"Uh, what's happening?", Krillin asked.

"That Saiyan in Red. He must be the one blocking the way out.", 21 guessed.

* * *

Then, down below, the Saiyan in Red turned to Kanba.

"Kanba, you know what to do.", the Saiyan in Red spoke before Kanba growled and then began emitting a dark red aura before flying up, his dark energy turning some spiky trees into giant versions of the defeated villains while the Evil 21 popped up.

"You again?!", 21 shouted in surprise.

"Miss me?", the Evil 21 responded before Krillin spoke.

"Oh, no! They're back!", Krillin shouted.

"Yeah, and this time, they're giant-sized.", Goku commented before the giant King Piccolo then grabbed Goku with his hand and then pulled him away.

"Goku!", Krillin shouted before the giant Tambourine then punched Krillin, worrying Goku.

"Oh, no! Krillin!", Goku shouted before turning Super Saiyan and then punching the giant Super Buu and the giant Nappa.

"Outta my way!", Goku shouted as he did so before dashing toward Krillin.

"Krillin!", Goku shouted before he was stopped by Kanba as he stopped in front of him before Goku halted himself to avoid touching his energy.

"I said GET OUT OF MY WAY!", Goku shouted as he then turned Super Saiyan God, shocking Kanba, reminding him of his history with Yamoshi, while Majin Videl, 21, and Cocoa grew surprised.

"What is that form?", 21 asked.

"That's Super Saiyan God.", Majin Videl sighed in relief as an answer.

"What's that?", asked Cocoa.

"I'll explain later.", Majin Videl assured before Goku turned to 21 and the others.

"Videl, you go see if Krillin's okay! 21, Cocoa, you just make sure to fight off the rest of these guys!", Goku shouted.

"Right!", the two girls nodded before Cocoa then grew into the same size as the other three giants while 21 prepared to fight her evil self.

"Looks like it's just you and me, now.", the Evil 21 smirked.

"I was about to say the same thing.", 21 responded.

Meanwhile, Goku spoke to Kanba.

"How about we just get on with this fight already!", Goku shouted before Kanba gave a short growl and then replied.

"Very well, then.", Kanba responded.

* * *

Elsewhere, as Krillin was falling, Majin Videl quickly caught up and saved him before he started getting back up.

"So, Master Roshi, are you seriously not gonna let us out of here until we finish this so-called errand?", Krillin asked before Majin Videl spoke.

"Hey, don't blame him. If there's anyone who deserves it, it's that creepy guy in a red hood.", Majin Videl retorted as Krillin stood back up before he reappeared.

"I don't like what you're saying about me behind my back.", the Saiyan in Red spoke, surprising the duo before he then shot out dark crystals which merged with the mountains and reformed into the same past enemies, but bigger, worrying Krillin.

"Man, I just can't get rid of these guys!", Krillin shouted before the giant Frieza swung first, prompting Krillin and Majin Videl to evade before the giant Tambourine then swung his hand at Krillin, hitting him and alarming Majin Videl.

"Krillin, no!", Majin Videl shouted before the Saiyan in Red reappeared in front of Krillin before preparing his Dark Cannon at point blank range.

"NOW, DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before blasting Krillin at point blank range, earning his screams of pain as he was careening down into a big gap as the Saiyan in Red laughed darkly and loudly as Majin Videl then dashed for Krillin down the gap.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marron was really worried for her father.

"Dada!", Marron shouted.

Majin Buulma then began tensing from the scene as Roshi hmm'd and Baba spoke.

"This is turning into quite a show.", Baba admitted.

"It's not a show! It's a nightmare! I can't let this fight go on any longer!", Buulma shouted before starting to fly off, puzzling Roshi.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!", Roshi shouted.

"I've gotta stop that creep for good! If I don't, everyone will die!", Buulma shouted, making Marron gasp with worry before she began shedding tears and then begin sobbing lightly and quietly as 18 spoke.

"This is in poor taste.", 18 commented.

"Are you saying you don't think he can take it?", asked Roshi.

"You heard what Buulma said. You even saw what that creep in Red just did to Krillin.", 18 jeered before Roshi grew puzzled.

Then, Marron stopped her light sobbing as best she could before asking.

"What was Dada doing?", asked Marron.

"Well, right now, Dada's fighting a battle with himself, and trying to survive an even greater one with that creep in a red hood.", 18 answered, worrying Marron again before the Saiyan in Red's shout was heard through a crystal ball.

"I know you're down there, you pathetic weakling!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before he then chuckled and then spoke in a more calm, yet still just as sinister tone.

"And I'm gonna find you.", the Saiyan in Red finished.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

At the Forest of Terror, Majin Videl popped out of the water with the barely alive Krillin carried by her.

"Come on, Krillin! Just hang in there!", Majin Videl urged.

Later, atop a big rock near the end of a waterfall, Majin Videl just finished healing Krillin before he stirred awake and saw her.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right.", Majin Videl sighed before Krillin got back up.

"Huh? Videl?", asked Krillin before Majin Videl giggled in response.

"Hold on. Was I really dead just now?", asked Krillin before Majin Videl responded.

"You could've been, but you're not.", Majin Videl replied with a smile before Krillin laid back down and sighed in exhaustion.

"I am such an idiot.", Krillin sighed, puzzling Majin Videl as she blinked her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Beerus' Planet, Beerus was yawning when Whis suddenly appeared with Vegetto and Towa, catching his attention.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Vegetto. It certainly has been a while from our little one-punch contest.", Beerus greeted.

"Well, the difference between then and now is that a real fight will start right.", Vegetto responded.

Whis then turned to the Oracle Fish.

"If you don't mind my asking, why is Lord Beerus suddenly interested in fighting Vegetto?", asked Whis.

"I kinda told him that Vegetto would be his greatest rival.", Oracle Fish responded, earning Whis' response.

"I see.", Whis replied.

Towa then decided to correct them.

"Although, technically, Beerus would see Vegetto as a rival only after he would get defeated without a doubt. In fact, that would be something that would force Beerus to train more seriously.", Towa spoke.

Then, Vegetto starts by turning into Super Saiyan Rosé and takes off towards Beerus and tries to punch him, but his fist wound up caught by Beerus' hand.

"You know, that is quite the power from a punch if I struggle with it.", Beerus commented. "I still can't believe how powerful you've become by siding with Towa, by getting Super Saiyan Rosé, which was a counterpart of Super Saiyan Azure."

"Why, thank you. I got this form when Towa made a transfusion of energy from the other Zamasu into me. Added bonus, I also made sure to condense the divine energy into a ball like this one so that energy as divine as this won't leak out as long as I'm focused with positive emotion, like when I was fighting Yurei for the sake of a good fight.", Vegetto spoke, surprising Whis from that mention before he did just that and then turned into a purified form of Super Saiyan Rosé, known as Super Saiyan Quartz, much to Beerus' amazement before he turned to a Towa.

"You know somethin', Towa? You're quite a rare genius for finding an alternate way to give me the divine energy I needed.", Vegetto complimented, making Towa blush before she then spoke back.

"Well, you are quite a remarkable warrior since you've done what Goku and Vegeta were only able to do in 3 months on a short time.", Towa complimented back.

Then, Piccolo pitched in.

"You know, he also managed this feat through meditation, which would explain why he was able to turn Super Saiyan Rosé, let alone Quartz, in the first place. I think it's safe to say he's a fighting genius because he adapts, reinvents himself, and evolves even further than any of us. In that case, it may make him more perceptible to working together only if a situation calls for it.", Piccolo commented.

Then, to begin the battle, Beerus then proceeded to throw Vegetto back, causing him to flip and land on the grass by his feet. However, Vegetto hasn't lost his smirk as he then clenched his left hand, focusing the divine energy required as it turned red before he pointed it toward Beerus.

"Heat Seeker.", was what Vegetto spoke calmly through his smirk before launching 5 energy balls at Beerus, who then proceeded to swat one away only for it to explode and burn his hand, making him yell in pain before running over to the lake and then cooling it off in the waters as he then sighed in sweet relief.

Afterwards, Beerus then dodges the other energy balls only to find that they were converging after him, surprising the destroyer. Then, he had to dodge again while also noticing out of the corner of its eye that Vegetto was leading the balls with his fist and smirking as he sent the energy balls straight toward him, this time with only 3. However, Beerus managed to spin out of the way before they could explode, prompting Vegetto to use Instant Transmission to get close enough to Beerus and kick him toward the energy balls, causing them to explode on contact as a result. Once the smoke cleared, it showed a battle-scarred, singed, and very angry Beerus. He had so much rage in him that he then roared in anger as he raised his claws, ready to slash Vegetto, who was actually prepared for that as he dodged the claws gracefully and led him toward a lake before suddenly getting hit in the back by the last energy ball, which exploded and burned his back, making Beerus yell in pain. Vegetto then appeared in front of Beerus before punching him in the gut, forcing him to double over and strike back twice as hard, only to be knocked into the waters of the lake with Vegetto's swift punch. Then, he emerges from the water with a smirk.

"If it's any consolation, you gave me quite a good fight, but now, it's time to show you what happens when I get serious.", Beerus warned.

Vegetto only smirked before both rivals dashed toward each other with punches and kicks blazing before both blocked each other. Then, Vegetto swept Beerus' feet from underneath and tried to punch him only for Beerus to catch his punch with his leg before throwing him towards the lake. The Saiyan fusion only managed to stop himself from falling by powering up before Beerus then appeared right in front of Vegetto and land as many punches on Vegetto's gut, making him double over, before Beerus then punched Vegetto in the face, sending him crashing into he waters of the lake. Beerus, however, knew that the fight was far from over.

"Come on out! I know a big punch like that couldn't keep you down forever!", Beerus shouted before Vegetto emerged with a crimson light around his Super Saiyan Quartz form as his veins were bulging out of his muscles.

After that, Vegetto quickly appeared in front of Beerus before punching him in the gut twice as hard, making him cough out blood, before then striking him in the head, following in pursuit and then preparing one of his signature moves.

"SUPER GALICK GUN!", Vegetto shouted before firing it at point blank range to Beerus, who was yelling in both surprise and agony before the blast detonated, sending Beerus crashing to the waters of the lake.

Although, Beerus did survive, he was apparently knocked unconscious and shown to be floating on water as he was bleeding, worrying Whis.

"Oh, my goodness! Hold on, my lord!", Whis panicked as he hurried over to him before he began healing him.

Meanwhile, Vegetto then powers down, dropping out of his apparent Kaioken boost, before Towa spoke.

"All right, how much did you use?", asked Towa.

"Simple. I used the x20 one from the start.", Vegetto replied before Towa kissed him on the cheek, surprising him.

"Hey, what was that for?", asked Vegetto out of bewilderment.

"That was my congratulations to you.", Towa replied, making Vegetto smile before turning to Whis.

"Hey, Whis! If Lord Beerus wants a rematch, Towa would be more than happy to bring me back here to beat him a second time.", Vegetto assured before he and Towa vanished in a flash of red light just as Beerus was stirring, getting Whis' attention.

"Hey, Whis. What just happened?", asked Beerus.

Then, Whis noticed that Beerus was getting better now and sighed in relief before speaking.

"Well, you see, my lord. What happened was that Vegetto gave you more than a run for your money with the Kaioken x20.", Whis explained, baffling Beerus.

"What? He really beat me with that much power? Heh. No wonder he's my greatest rival.", Beerus spoke in amazement as he stood up.

"So, what are your plans now, my lord?", asked Whis.

"Well, first off, after the big summit, I'll go have a 15-year nap, on account of, the fight was more intense than I ever expected. Then, afterwards, I'll train myself to get even stronger than in that fight we just had. I'd say I'm pretty clear-headed, don't you agree, Whis?", asked Beerus before Whis grinned.

"Well, it certainly is nice to know that you're thinking ahead, my lord.", Whis grinned.

* * *

Back at the Forest of Terror, elsewhere, Goku bellowed as he then turned Super Saiyan Azure, much to Kanba's frustration before pushing him back while the giant Cocoa blasted the clones to stardust as 21 turned the Evil 21 into candy, seeing as she was left with no choice before clutching her with her fingers. However, Kanba only stood up straight as he growled before Goku grew puzzled.

"Huh? What's wrong? Why'd you stop?", asked Goku.

"You're no longer worth my time.", Kanba responded before he up and left, peeving Goku.

"Hey! Rude!", Goku jeered before 21 spoke to Goku.

"Uh, Goku. Look over there.", 21 pointed before the trees glowed white and then began to reform back into the past enemies from before.

"Jeez, there's no end to this.", Goku complained as he scratched the back of his head before he got in a stance.

"All right. No more playing around.", Goku spoke before he then went Super Saiyan Sapphire, suddenly causing the giant villains' eyes to glow completely white, puzzling Goku, Cocoa, and 21 before they all grew bigger, much to his surprise.

Then, Goku has an idea.

"Wait. I think I figured it out.", Goku spoke, puzzling Cocoa.

"Figured what out?", asked Cocoa before Goku then powered down to his normal form and then took a deep breath eventually before a calm wave emerged from the water and the giant enemies suddenly disappeared, giving 21 an idea as to what happened while Cocoa was amazed as she shrank back down to normal, but still remained in her second form.

"Whoa, what just happened?", asked Cocoa before 21 explained with a grin.

"I think I get it now. They keep reappearing because we keep exerting our energies, but the moment Goku dropped his energy, the clones vanished because of it.", 21 guessed.

"Really? You think that'll work?", asked Cocoa before 21 nodded.

"Ha-Ha! That's it! Just as I thought!", Goku spoke with a grin.

"So, you've figured it out, have you?", the Saiyan in Red spoke before suddenly reappearing in the air, surprising, and slightly angering, Goku and his two friends.

"You. What are you even doing here?", asked Goku.

"I must say I'm impressed you've managed to figure that one out. To that I say, 'congratulations'.", the Saiyan in Red responded as he clapped his hands in a mixed speed between normal and slow before he stopped clapping and continued. "But time is not on your friends' side."

Goku then knew who he was getting at.

"Wait. Are you talking about Krillin? And Videl, too? What have you done to them?", asked Goku.

"Why, I did them a favor and opened their eyes. Alas, they never had the fortitude for such strenuous trials like you and the others did, so consider yourselves lucky. You can try and save them if you like. Or don't. Either way, it will make crushing you all the more gratifying. And I'll be waiting, Goku.", the Saiyan in Red replied before vanishing.

Goku was still puzzled on one thing.

"Huh? Wait, how does that guy know my name?", asked Goku.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marron saw what happened.

"All the bad guys disappeared.", Marron spoke softly.

"Well, well. Looks like Goku, Cocoa, and 21 finally figured it out.", Roshi spoke.

"Wait, he figured what out?", asked 18.

"Keep watching. Let's see how long it takes Krillin and Videl to catch on. The sooner they do that, the sooner they can beat that no-good, Red-hooded hijacker of a Saiyan.", Roshi assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Videl was looking around as Krillin tensed a bit before standing up.

"Hey, easy, Krillin.", Majin Videl warned.

"Phew! Aw, thanks, Videl.", Krillin sighed before she then noticed several Friezas and Spopovich's in one place and gasped as did Krillin.

"How many times are they gonna keep reappearing?!", Krillin exclaimed before the Saiyan in Red suddenly appeared and answered.

"Simple. Until you die.", the Saiyan in Red replied loudly, scaring Krillin while peeving Majin Videl.

"Excuse me, mister! That was a rhetorical question!", Majin Videl shouted.

"Who cares what it is? The way I see it, a question is just that: a question.", the Saiyan in Red retorted before preparing another Dark Cannon, scaring Krillin as he also noticed even bigger Frieza's.

"Speaking of which, you have no right to question me!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before firing it at Videl, only for Krillin to jump in the way, earning his pained screams, catching Goku's attention as he heard from far away.

"Krillin!", Goku shouted.

"It's that creep! He must be torturing poor Krillin right now!", Cocoa guessed.

"I know, and it's all the more reason we have to go after him.", 21 concurred before Goku realized a problem.

"Aw! If only I could fly to him now. But if I try to fly, those guys'll show up again.", Goku worried before he then thought of another idea.

"Ooh, I know. Hey, flying nimbus!", Goku shouted.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Omen of Victory"**_

Then, a cloud with a straight end passed by, impressing him as it did Cocoa and 21.

"Whoa.", Goku spoke before he chuckled as it swirled around him before stopping.

"Man, I'm surprised it still works.", Goku admitted before 21 and Cocoa were curious.

"Uh, what is that?", asked 21.

"Yeah, it looks so cute.", Cocoa added.

"Oh, that. That's the flying nimbus. Wanna ride with me?", asked Goku.

"As if we had any other choice.", 21 responded before Cocoa nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roshi was quite impressed.

"Whoa, now that's usin' the old noggin.", Roshi commented.

Meanwhile, Goku was singing for a bit as 21 and Cocoa giggles with laughter.

"🎵Cha-La Head-Cha-La🎵", Goku sang as before the trio hopped on.

"All right, nimbus. Let's jet!", Goku shouted before they then headed off.

* * *

 _ **End Super Music: "Omen of Victory"**_

"Hey, Krillin! Videl! Where are you?!", the trio shouted, not only catching the Saiyan in Red's attention, but also Majin Videl's.

"Huh? Wait. It's Goku! 21! And even Cocoa!", Majin Videl beamed with hope.

"Tch! I should've known Goku would figure a way around my trap. But on the other hand, it doesn't really matter, does it? They still won't make it in time to save you.", the Saiyan in Red discouraged as the Frieza's then turned into Tambourines, then Cell's, and then Napa's while the Spopovich's turned into Super Buu's and Kanba arrived next to the Saiyan in Red.

"I don't get it, Master Roshi. Why did you send that guy to make me fight all these villains again?", asked Krillin.

"I don't think Roshi would send anyone as crazy as that guy in a red hood, Krillin.", Majin Videl assured.

"First off, I'm not crazy. That is a direct insult. And second of all, I just came here in my own jurisdiction, biding my time to restore my powers for 1,000 years and be ready to bring balance to the Multiverse.", the Saiyan in Red replied, surprising the duo.

"Wait. You're an ancient Saiyan?", asked Majin Videl.

"What I am is none of your concern.", the Saiyan in Red only responded.

Then, Krillin snapped out of his fear before he then became brave.

"You want me to face my past? All of those losses and the humiliation? Fine. I will face them down, especially that Saiyan in Red! And I will win!", Krillin shouted.

"Yes, that could happen, or you will die trying.", the Saiyan in Red discouraged before turning to Kanba. "Kanba, fight alongside the Nappa's and Super Buu's against these weaklings, and whatever you do, show no mercy."

Then, Kanba growled in agreement before turning Super Saiyan and dashing toward the duo, surprising them.

"What the heck?!", Krillin exclaimed.

"He can turn Super Saiyan, too?!", Majin Videl exclaimed before the enemies closed in as well, following Kanba before Krillin then used a familiar move, but not before warning Videl.

"Cover your eyes, Videl!", urged Krillin.

"Huh? But why?", asked Majin Videl.

"Just do it!", Krillin shouted before Majin Videl covered her eyes and Krillin then followed through on his attack.

"SOLAR FLARE!", Krillin shouted before blinding both Kanba and the Saiyan in Red while it had no effect on the clones.

"What's with these guys?!", Krillin shouted.

"I don't know, Krillin, but at least it worked on somebody.", Majin Videl spoke as the bright side as both Kanba and the Saiyan in Red's eyes were closed and both were groaning in frustration.

"Don't just stand there! Kill them!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before the assault continued but not before Krillin prepared another attack.

"Destructo Disc!", Krillin shouted as he prepared a disc on one hand and the giant Nappa charged in before tossing it, cutting him off before the bottom showed a bright white energy, giving Krillin an idea.

"Wait. That energy.", Krillin realized.

"What about it?", asked Majin Videl before the two halves came back together.

"Hang on, don't tell me. They're feeding off my power.", Krillin realized.

"Tch! So, you did figure it out, after all. Unfortunately for you, that knowledge won't save you or your friend.", the Saiyan in Red snapped before he then shot a beam at Krillin, prompting Majin Videl to shove him out of the way and get frozen in place the way Frieza did to Krillin on Planet Namek, surprising him.

"What? Videl, what are you doing?!", Krillin exclaimed.

"Just calm down, Krillin! Everything's gonna be fine!", Majin Videl assured before Krillin then knew that if he just calmed down enough, Majin Videl might survive as he then began meditating.

"How touching for your final words, Earth girl.", the Saiyan in Red responded before he then lifted Videl up in the air, surprising her as the big Nappa's closed in on him while Krillin imagined himself at a calm field with a couple of birds and water slowly dripping out from a tree trunk before it hit the pond just before it showed the Saiyan in Red then closing his right hand as hard as he could the way Frieza did.

Then, Majin Videl suddenly began puffing up slowly in body fat, making her body shape resemble that of Majin Buu's and then stop, surprising and puzzling her as it did the Saiyan in Red.

"Huh? What just happened?", asked Majin Videl.

Meanwhile, the Saiyan in Red was shocked and furious as he tried closing his hand tightly and repeatedly before realizing it had no further effect.

"What? That technique's not working?! But...how?!", the Saiyan in Red exclaimed before Kanba stopped his assault and then turned to notice that the big Nappa's have frozen as did Majin Videl and the Saiyan in Red while Krillin opened his eyes and stood up.

"Look! The big Nappa's are frozen.", Majin Videl spoke to Krillin.

"It worked. Once I've cleared my head and calmed down, the big Nappa's stopped moving altogether.", Krillin began.

"Yeah, and it saved me from exploding. Although, granted, it made me put in a lot of weight up here.", Majin Videl added.

"Makes sense, 'cause the more afraid I became, the bigger they kept getting, and the more there were.", Krillin realized.

"See? That's the spirit, Krillin!", Majin Videl spoke as she then landed gently down beside Krillin the way Buu landed on one foot before she then planted the other foot on the ground as well.

"I get it now, Master Roshi. If I don't overcome my fear of the past, I'll just keep running from it.", Krillin spoke.

Then, the pudgy Majin Videl had the same message as well as she nodded before both glowed an intense white aura with both hands glowing as well, surprising the Saiyan in Red as Kanba looked on with intrigue.

"What?", the Saiyan in Red puzzled.

"I've gotta control my energy. If I can do that, they won't be able to move.", Krillin spoke.

"I got the message, Krillin. Now, let's see what these new powers can do!", Majin Videl exclaimed with glee as she then dashed toward the big Super Buu's and Krillin dashed toward the big Nappa's, Kanba, and the Saiyan in Red, who was seething with rage.

"You little ingrates! Kanba, destroy them all!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before Kanba charged toward Krillin, who quickly retaliated with a swift punch.

"All right, time to meet the new me!", Krillin shouted before he struck a blow on Kanba's mouthguard, not only damaging him, but also chipping it off as well on the left, revealing a scar on his cheek before Kanba growled.

"All right! My turn!", Majin Videl shouted before punching away the Super Buu's and Spopovich's while Krillin did the same for the big Nappa's, earning the Saiyan in Red's angry growl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marron was quite joyful to see that.

"Yay, they did it!", Marron shouted with glee before 18 gasped in surprise.

"Ah, good, they figured it out!", Roshi responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Saiyan in Red was rather frustrated.

"Tch! It seems we'll have to think of a new plan. Kanba, use the artificial moon to destroy them!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before Kanba growled in agreement.

However, Krillin knew what that meant as Majin Videl grew confused.

"Wait, artificial moon?", asked Majin Videl.

"I know what's going on. He's a Saiyan and he needs that artificial moon to transform into a giant ape.", Krillin replied, shocking Videl.

"What?! They can seriously change into giant apes?!", asked Majin Videl.

"Yeah, but only if they have tails like he does, and this one might be the toughest of them all, so we'll have to watch our backs with this one.", Krillin responded before Kanba quickly prepared an artificial moon before launching it to the sky and strike the trees before it expanded into a full moon and shine brightly as the Saiyan in Red shielded his eyes.

Then, Kanba's eyes glowed completely red before he then quickly grew into a Great Ape/Super Saiyan hybrid with a roar, although both his clothes and his mouthguard were still intact as Majin Videl and Krillin braced themselves.

"Hmph! You two actually proved yourselves this time, so we'll spare you the pain we shall bring upon Goku.", the Saiyan in Red assured before shooting at the moon to prevent himself from turning into a giant air as well before he and Kanba vanished, surprising them.

"Huh? Why'd they just vanish like that?", asked Majin Videl.

"I don't know, but my best guess is that they're heading for Goku and the others! Let's hurry!", Krillin urged before the still pudgy Majin Videl nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roshi knew that something has to be done about Kanba and that Saiyan in Red.

"Now for one last push.", Roshi spoke.

"What're you gonna do?", asked 18, earning Baba's chuckle.

"Just keep watching.", Baba urged as she moved her hands near the crystal ball before it glowed yellow.

Meanwhile, Goku, 21, and Cocoa were on the flying nimbus when they still searched everywhere for Krillin.

"Krillin! Where are you?!", Goku shouted before Great Ape Kanba and the Saiyan in Red suddenly appeared, surprising the trio.

"What the heck was that?!", Goku shouted before Kanba then grabbed Goku, 21, Cocoa, and the flying nimbus and then began crushing them the way Vegeta did as a Great Ape when he and Goku first met a long time ago, as the Saiyan in Red laughed boldly, only this time, the pain from being crushed was just as tight as getting a bear hug, as Kanba then growled in front of his victims.

"Aw, Great! Now Kanba's a giant ape monster, too?!", Goku exclaimed before the nimbus began shaking.

"Hey, hang in there, nimbus buddy!", Goku urged before 21 and Cocoa.

"From here on out, I think being crushed like that are the least of our problems!", 21 exclaimed as she grunted.

"Yeah, it's almost as tight as a hug!", Cocoa added before Kanba broke his mouthguard apart and then roared, firing out a flame breath at Goku and the trio, singeing them like Goku to barbecue from when he trained with Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Ooh! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!", Goku exclaimed before the fire breath ceased, revealing Goku, 21, and Cocoa all dirtied up from the flame breath comically, while the Nimbus remained unscathed.

"Ugh! Oh, wow! Your breath really burns, pal!", Goku exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krillin and Majin Videl arrived on foot before noticing a surprising sight.

"Hey, Goku!", shouted Krillin.

"You guys okay over there?!", shouted Majin Videl.

"What's up, guys?!", Goku greeted.

"Yeah, Videl! We're okay!", 21 assured.

"We're just in a tight squeeze, is all.", Cocoa added before Krillin and Majin Videl then looked up and saw the Great Ape Kanba holding Goku, 21, Cocoa, and the Nimbus tightly with his hands.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Universe 7 in Trouble"**_

"You fools are too late! In mere moments, they'll be utterly crushed beyond repair!", the Saiyan in Red laughed boldly.

"Well, can't say I haven't been crushed before. Still wasn't pretty good, though.", Goku admitted.

"Well, what's the hold up? Can't you at least shake him off you with a blast?", asked Majin Videl.

"Yeah, prob'ly, but a blast like that would take out Nimbus, too.", Goku replied.

"Wait, Nimbus?", both Krillin and Majin Videl puzzled before it showed Nimbus wigging out next to Goku, 21, and Cocoa.

"Well, don't worry. We're coming to save you both!", Krillin assured before he then started calming down and taking a deep breath.

"Whoa, are you sure?", Goku asked before the Saiyan in Red only laughed loudly.

"You honestly think you pests can save them?! You're nothing! Kanba, destroy them all!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before Kanba then roared and shot out a massive flame breath toward Krillin and Majin Videl.

Elsewhere, 18 grew very worried for them.

"Oh, no! Krillin! Videl! Look out!", 18 shouted.

"They'll be fine down there, no need to worry. Krillin and Videl are just trying to rise above themselves, that's all.", Roshi assured, puzzling her.

"What do you mean?", asked 18.

Meanwhile, both Majin Videl and Krillin both emitted a powerful white aura before exhaling.

"Here goes!", Majin Videl shouted before she held the flame breath back, shocking Kanba and the Saiyan in Red.

"Impossible!", the Saiyan in Red shouted in surprise.

"Now, Krillin!", Majin Videl shouted.

"Okay!", Krillin exclaimed before he then hopped upward and then yelled out before striking Kanba in the snout, causing him great pain before he unwittingly released Goku, 21, Nimbus, and Cocoa as the three fighters landed on Nimbus just before Super Shenron suddenly emerged and then wrapped itself around Great Ape Kanba, trapping him and surprising the Saiyan in Red as he exclaimed in shock.

"That was awesome, Krillin! Nice catch, Nimbus.", Goku complimented before nimbus then landed Goku and the others safely on the ground before leaving.

"Thanks for rescuing us.", Goku gratified.

Then, 21 pulled out the evil 21 in the form of a cupcake, puzzling Goku.

"Uh, what are you doing?", Goku asked.

"Right now, that guy in the red hood left me no choice.", 21 responded before eating the cupcake while and then powering up to adopt the same skin color as her evil self, except that she still had her normal eyes and personality intact, surprising Goku and the others.

"Whoa! Check you out! Now you really look the other Android 21.", Goku commented.

"Well, she and I were originally one and the same, so that should go without saying.", 21 responded.

Then, Great Ape Kanba roared in anger before the Saiyan in Red grew furious as well.

"You insolent fools will pay for this!", the Saiyan in Red shouted as he began preparing a Dark Cannon while Kanba began preparing a dark red Great Ape Beam.

"All right, let's do this.", Krillin stated.

"Sure thing.", Goku agreed before turning Super Saiyan Sapphire as Krillin and Majin Videl then powered back up as well with the newly-powered up 21 and Cocoa joining in with both preparing their Kamehameha's.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...", the group began before Kanba then roared and shot out a dark red beam.

"DISINTEGRATE INTO ASHEEEEEES!", the Saiyan in Red shouted as he then fired his Dark Cannon.

"HAAAAAAAA!", the group shouted as they thrusted their hands forward, firing the same blast that bested Broly's Omega Blaster before the combined blast then quickly disrupted the two dark beams, shocking the Saiyan in Red and Great Ape Kanba.

"What?! Th-they're beating me?! B-But...how?!", the Saiyan in Red exclaimed in shock before the Kamehameha then struck both the Saiyan in Red and Great Ape Kanba.

"Y-you... insolent... UPSTAAAAAAARRRRTS!", the Saiyan in Red shouted in pain as he was seemingly being disintegrated before Great Ape Kanba roared as he was being disintegrated as well before the blast hen struck the artificial moon, destroying it completely before they turned into little balls of light that burrowed into the ground and sprouted forth the Paradise Herb, astounding Goku and the others.

 _ **End Super Music: "Universe 7 in Trouble"**_

"It's the paradise herb!", Krillin exclaimed.

"Sweet! Just the kind of plant we needed!", Majin Videl exclaimed in joy as she lost weight and went back to normal body weight.

"Check it out, guys. They're sprouting up like weeds.", Goku commented as the Paradise Herb began sprouting more and more.

Then, Majin Buulma suddenly shouted for them.

"Hang on, guys! I'm coming!", shouted Majin Buulma.

Then she stopped before she panted.

"All right, where is that creep in a red hood?! I'll pound him into the ground for this!", Buulma shouted before Goku stopped her.

"Hey, take it easy, Buulma. We already took care of that guy.", Goku assured, making her feel silly.

"What? Wait, you mean to tell me that you guys were being picked off one minute, but you survived the next?", asked Buulma.

"Yeah. That's what it sounds like.", Goku agreed before Buulma sighed in exhaustion and relief.

"Thank goodness.", Buulma sighed before noticing 21's new look. "Hey, you look different."

"Well, it's kind of a long story.", 21 responded with a nervous giggle before reverting back to her normal pink skin in her Majin form.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marron was joyful and happy for her father's success.

"Did you see how strong he was?", asked Marron.

"Yeah.", 18 replied with a smile before both Roshi and Baba chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku and the others were heading back with all the Paradise Herb.

"So, that's what happened before I got here.", Buulma realized.

"Yep.", Cocoa agreed as Majin Videl nodded.

"That is true.", 21 concurred.

"The old man's gonna be floored when he sees how many we got.", Goku guessed.

"Hey.", Krillin began, puzzling Goku. "So, that ability you have to stay positive and keep smiling no matter what comes your way or how bad things get, well, that's the real strength I want for myself."

"Oh, really?", Goku puzzled.

"Which is why I decided to become a fighter again. For my own sake. Heh. Okay, and I want my daughter to be proud of me.", Krillin continued with a grin.

"Well, I don't see how that's impossible. I'm sure 18 and Marron would be impressed with the display you put up just now.", Majin Buulma assured, earning a chuckle from Krillin.

* * *

Later, he was surprised to see his wife and daughter here.

"What are you doing here?", asked Krillin before 18 then brushed Krillin's Haru with her hand and then put it around his head.

"18.", Krillin spoke before Marron ran over to him.

"Daddy! I saw you, and you were so strong and brave!", Marron exclaimed with joy.

Then, Krillin turned to see Roshi and Baba chuckling. Then, 21 spoke aloud.

"Well, you have those two to thank for that. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have gotten as strong as we are now.", 21 spoke.

"You watched me the whole time?", asked Krillin.

"We did.", 18 responded.

Then, Roshi took a look at all the Paradise Herb.

"Hot dog! You boys really outdone yourselves.", Roshi exclaimed.

"Yeah, we really didn't compete against each other, though.", Goku responded.

"You don't say. In that case, guess I won't be teaching either of you the secret to Super-charging your energy.", Roshi spoke, peeving Goku.

"You're just gonna keep it all to yourself?", asked Goku.

"Heck, if something like that actually exists, I sure do hope somebody tells me about it.", Roshi stated, shocking Goku as Majin Videl then began growling in anger as Goku and 18 spoke their reactions.

"What? There's no secret?!", Goku exclaimed.

"So, what you're saying is, you were just wasting their time with this?", asked 18 before Majin Videl snapped.

"YOU LIED TO US, YOU OLD PERVERT!", Majin Videl shouted, taking Master Roshi aback.

"No! I mean it's...", Roshi began before Krillin interrupted.

"It's not like that, guys.", Krillin assured, puzzling the company.

"It's about controlling our energy. Isn't that right, Goku?", asked Krillin before he agreed.

"Yeah. That's right. Once we calmed down and reigned in our energy, Frieza and the rest just disappeared.", Goku concurred.

"That's what Master Roshi wanted me to get out of this all along. Somehow, you knew everything that I needed.", Krillin spoke, slightly flattering him.

"Why, of course, I did.", Roshi laughed with a fib.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say he knew everything.", Baba warned before 21 took her point.

"Well, she is right about that. He didn't even know about that guy in a red cloak.", 21 concurred, shocking Roshi before he fell backwards, making Majin Videl laugh.

"So, you don't even need these herbs, do you?", asked 18 as she felt them before Roshi proved otherwise.

"Well, I wouldn't say that.", Roshi responded before swiping it from 18 and eating it, surprising the company, Goku, most of all.

"Jeez, you look like a cow, old man!", Goku commented before Roshi gave a prideful yell.

"Wow, talk about an energy boost! I feel you get already! I could live for a thousand years!", Roshi shouted.

Then, Baba had to suck the joy out of it.

"Well, you'd better. It might just take you that long to pay off my assistance fee in full.", dulling Roshi down.

"Aw, why couldn't I have a sister who likes to help for free?", Roshi groaned, earning Goku and friends' chuckles before Krillin spoke to him.

"Hey, Goku.", Krillin began, puzzling Goku.

"Huh?", asked Goku.

"Looking forward to continuing our training.", Krillin spoke with a smile, earning Goku's grin as he shook hands with him.

"Good.", Goku spoke.

* * *

The next morning, Marron was giggling and running around when she noticed Krillin getting a haircut and ran k we just as 18 finished up.

"There. All done.", 18 spoke before she then took the blanket off Krillin just as Marron ran over to him and grinned.

"Wow! It's so smooth!", Marron exclaimed with joy as a Krillin rubbed his head.

"You think your old man looks cool, Marron?", asked Krillin.

"Super cool!", Marron exclaimed as she hopped around with Krillin chuckling before Goku called out to him.

"Heya, Krillin!", Goku greeted, prompting Krillin to notice not only him, but also Goku, 21, Majin Videl, and Cocoa.

"Hey, what's up?", asked Krillin.

"We gotta do some training and we're gonna need a partner. How'd you like to spar with us again?", asked Goku.

"Count me in. There's just one thing.", Krillin began, slightly leaving Goku puzzled.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?", asked Goku.

Then, Krillin turned to face him completely with a smile.

"No turning Super Saiyan on me.", Krillin stated before laughing.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Humiliating Defeat"**_

Meanwhile, the Saiyan in Red suddenly appeared near a glacier, panting out of breath in agony.

"Curse these...wretched upstarts!", the Saiyan in Red angrily shouted before slamming his fist against the ice, causing it to crack apart before they then stopped before he spoke further.

"How was it possible for them to beat me when I was so close to my full power?!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before he then panted before taking a deep breath, taking in the cold, brisk air as well.

"I hate to admit it, but it's obvious that I acted rashly back there. After all, I'm certain I can wait a little longer.", the Saiyan in Red assured himself as the snow fell off and showed a frozen Saiyan inside, sleeping in the ice.

"It took me 1,000 years to restore my full power, and I will destroy those pests if it takes me 1,000 more, let alone a mere 15.", the Saiyan in Red plotted before turning to the frozen Saiyan.

"And when I do, you might not like the Multiverse you'll wake up in.", the Saiyan in Red spoke before he chuckled and then vanished, leaving behind footprints, which were quickly covered by the snow being blown in by the wind.

 _ **End Super Music: "Humiliating Defeat"**_

 **A/N: And there you have it! The Saiyan in Red will return in the Universe Survival Saga. And guess what? It actually takes place at the same time "Dragon Ball GT" started, but this time 15 years after this saga's end! Pretty cool, isn't it? Also, there's a special character that I plan on adding to, let's just say, celebrate "Dragon Ball Super: Broly", and I trust you'll all know who. If you have any ideas for how the Universe Survival Saga should begin, bearing in mind this new piece of info, lend me your ears. Until next time. :)**


End file.
